Second Chances
by TurnersOfTime
Summary: Wheeler and Linka have been together for almost a year, and their relationship is finally taken to the next step. Everything is great, but all that changes when an Eco Mission ends in complete disaster. Wheeler is caught in a massive explosion, sending him straight over the edge of a ravine; Now presumed dead, the remaining Planeteers are left to deal with the shock.
1. Sorrows and Flashback

**Hello fellow CP fans, I'm new to and I have a Captain Planet story to share with you all! I do hope you will enjoy, I'll update as regularly as I can. :) Due to the sexual nature in this first chapter, I'll have to give the whole story a MA rating I think. Don't worry, they're old enough!  
**

 **I do not own Captain Planet, this is just purely written for fan enjoyment only. No money is being made!**

… **...**

The usual, happy atmosphere that surrounded Hope Island had been replaced by a dark, sad shadow.

It draped even the sunniest of places covered the beautiful island.

The last Eco mission, it had been the Planeteers greatest one yet. But it had also shattered their entire world.

As they sat in silence, faces pale and drawn with sorrow. The four remaining Planeteers were on the same train of thought.

Looking the worst for wear out of them all, knees raised, face hidden against them, arms wrapped around her legs, Linka hadn't said a single word.

The memory of Wheeler disappearing over the ledge of the ravine, his voice calling out her name, and the explosion that followed. The very thought caused a sob to escape from the blonde's lips.

Leaning over to rest a hand upon her shoulder, Gi had a sad expression upon her features "Linka...are you going to be alright?"

It took a moment but Linka finally raised her head. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, from her green eyes.

"Nyet Gi, I am not...Wheeler, he is-he is…"

The wind bearer was finding it hard to even finish her sentence.

Feeling a fresh, batch of tears form, Linka raised her hand to wipe at her eyes "Oh Wheeler…!" she managed to say through her sobs.

Before Gi could have a chance to even comfort her friend, Linka had got to her feet "I think I will go and lay down for a while.."

Wiping her eyes once more, the blonde then left the Common Room and made her way outside and to her hut.

Having watched her go, the others exchanged looks of concern. "Poor Linka...she really isn't taking this well at all…" Gi pointed out the situation to Kwame and Ma-Ti.

"I wish there was more we could do for her…" Ma-Ti had said quietly, patting Suchi was sitting on his lap.

Letting out a sigh, Kwame replied "She just needs time, all we can do is be here for her".

Reaching her hut, Linka just stood at the side of her bed. Staring downwards, she then collapsed onto it, laying upon her side.

Turning her head to the side, her green eyes went slightly wide. She took in the faint scent of Wheeler's after shave, instantly Linka's mind traveled only about two nights, two nights before her entire world came crashing down around her.

 **~Flashback~**

Feeling her back gently pressed up against the wall of the side of her hut. Linka tried not to give into Wheeler's charm, lately that had been rather difficult.

"Nyet Wheeler, we should not be doing this…" Linka's voice sounded nervous and a little flustered.

"Aww, come on babe...it's ok, it's been forever since we shared a little kiss…" Wheeler pouted just a little, his hand found its way to her cheek.

The moment his fingertips grazed her cheek, Linka felt her heart begin to race.

"Bozhe Moi Wheeler…" The blonde murmured, the way the redhead made her feel, it was hard not to give in.

Grinning, Wheeler took his chance to lean in, catching the Russian off guard, his lips found hers and he kissed her rather deeply.

All that escaped from Linka's mouth was a noise of surprise. Raising her hands to his chest, Linka went to push him away. But the feel of his lips brushing against her own, it made her melt inside.

For what felt like forever, though it had only been a few moments that action was held between them.

Wheeler's hands trailed down to rest upon Linka's perfectly curved hips. Gently he pressed her a little more against the wall.

Needing to catch their breath, both pulled away momentarily from the kiss.

Mumbling something in Russian, which Wheeler was unable to decipher. The redhead watched Linka try and recollect herself.

"Heh, you alright there babe? You're looking a little flustered". He just couldn't help himself, Wheeler just had to add in his two cents worth.

Rolling her eyes, Linka knew he just couldn't help himself. But before she could respond, she felt his lips on hers once again, this time Linka didn't try to resist.

Falling into the kiss, her green eyes slowly closed. Sliding her hands up, letting her fingers entangle in Wheeler's red locks.

Smiling beneath the kiss, Wheeler could feel the lovely Russian finally relaxing in the moment, that they were currently sharing.

Not really paying attention to what she was doing, Linka in to deepen the kiss. Reaching her hands down, the blonde slid them up Wheeler's red shirt, trailing her fingertips along his toned stomach.

Suddenly frowning at her own boldness, Linka pulled away from the kiss "Nyet, Wheeler we should stop…!"

Turning her head to look to the side, Linka bit her bottom lip, heart racing madly in her chest.

Noticing her uncertainty, Wheeler smiled, his hand coming to rest upon her chin "Linka, it's alright...it really is".

When he didn't receive a response, the pyro Planeteer gently turned Linka's head, so she was now looking at him.

Still biting her lip, Linka just stared into Wheeler's beautiful, blue eyes. Once again, she found herself becoming lost within them.

"Oh Wheeler…" was all she got out, her lips then pressing against his once more.

Rather taken back by the force that was behind Linka's kiss, Wheeler though, quickly got over the surprise.

Closing his eyes, he kissed her back.

The moment soon escalated from there. Finally giving in fully, Linka brushed her lips slowly over Wheeler's. Her hips had slid forward, pressing her body up against his.

Feeling Linka's body push up against his, Wheeler started to feel warm all over.

Taking a breath, pulling back from kissing her on the lips, Wheeler then formed a trail of kisses down her jawline and along her neck.

Having such an action bestowed upon her, and it being in a sensitive area. Linka kept her eyes closed, tilting her head a little to the side, lips slightly parted, a rather heavy breath escaped from her.

After a moment, Linka pulled back, having a pleading look within her green eyes. The feelings she had overcome her, it prompted her to say what she said next.

"W-Wheeler, I want...I want to…" Linka became flustered once more "Bozhe Moi.." she mumbled.

Hands still resting on her hips, instantly Wheeler caught onto what she was trying to say "Say no more babe, I get it".

Sharing a passionate kiss, as lost as she became within it. Linka stepped away from the wall, she then pulled Wheeler to follow her.

Heading straight for the open door to her hut, which was soon shut behind them.

Without breaking the kiss, which was becoming all the more fierce. Linka didn't stop backing up, not until the back of her legs hit against the side of her bed.

Pulling her lips back from Wheeler's, Linka gazed up at him "Things are...they're happening so fast, I,am not sure.." her sentence was cut off, for Wheeler's lips had crashed against hers once more.

Wanting to let her know that it was alright, alright to feel the way she was currently feeling.

Wheeler knew what she wanted, what he wanted, what they both wanted.

Hands slipping up his shirt once more, the kiss Linka was receiving took her breath away completely.

Tracing her fingers over Wheeler's abs, Linka felt a rather excited feeling wash over her.

"Just relax beautiful, everything will be fine…" Wheeler had reassured the blonde. In doing so, his lips trailed back to Linka's neck, each of his kisses he allowed to linger.

Breath catching in her throat, Linka had to hold back a groan, instead she whispered, slightly breathless "Wheeler…"

As hands and lips explored one another, Linka found herself reaching for Wheeler's hand, without warning, she slid it up the front of her sky blue, long sleeved top.

The moment Wheeler's fingers came into contact with her bare skin, Linka felt herself flare up all over.

Unable to help but smirk a little, Wheeler moved his hand, his fingertips grazing over Linka's soft skin.

This action sent a pleasurable shiver up the blonde's spine.

Wanting more, her desire to be closer to the Yankee growing more intense. Linka pulled her hands from under his shirt, bringing them up to rest on either side of Wheeler's face.

Pulling his head down, she pressed her lips more intensely against his.

' _Whoa...Linka, she's really going for it…'_ Wheeler thought to himself, not that he minded. He was just surprised.

What happened next really caught him off guard, Linka leaned back and fell upon her bed, bringing the redhead with her.

Bringing out his hands, Wheeler rested them either side of Linka, supporting his weight upon them.

Linka's sudden display of increased affection, it had caused the American to feel a little nervous. Much like that time he and the Russian rode together in the Tunnel of Love.

The bizarre dream Wheeler had that day, it had turned him off from wanting to kiss Linka. In fears the kiss would have led to the events of his dream.

This time it was Wheeler who pulled back from the kiss they had been sharing.

"Ahh, Linka...you're ok with all this, right…?"

Hearing the unsure tone, one that soaked the Yankee's usual cocky voice, Linka stared up at him and smirked a little.

"What is this, is the smooth, talking American getting cold feet?" The blonde playfully teased him.

Feeling heat rise to his cheeks, Wheeler replied "No of course not!"

A giggle escaped Linka's lips, she ran her fingers through his red hair once more.

"Oh Wheeler...and here you were telling me to relax, it is alright to feel nervous".

Just to prove her point, Linka placed both her hands on either side of his cheeks. Gently she pulled his head down, close enough to press her lips to his.

Wheeler didn't resist, blue eyes close he fell into the rather passionate kiss.

Carefully he slid his hands behind her back, allowing them to rest against her shoulder blades.

Both their lips brushed against each other deeply. Wanting more, Linka pulled him even closer. One of her hands slid from Wheeler's face, travelling down his shoulder.

Stopping on his elbow, Linka carefully repositioned his hand. Boldly she slipped it up her top, not stopping until she rested it, perhaps a little shyly upon her right breast.

At this point, Wheeler's mind was doing loops on him, it was always on very rare occasions, that Linka would show her affection.

"Whoa babe..you're driving me crazy…" The fact that his hand was now resting upon Linka's perfect breast, only furthered his ever growing desire.

Tilting her head to the side, allowing Wheeler better access to her neck. Linka's breath was drawn in rather quickly.

Still feeling bold, the Russian started to kiss and lightly nip at her Yankee's earlobe.

Both were breathing somewhat heavily now, reaching his hands over, Wheeler grabbed at the bottom of Linka's sky blue top and steadily lifted it up.

Though nervous, Linka didn't hesitate and arched her back a little. Enough so Wheeler could pull her top off over her head.

Doing the same, Linka removed Wheeler's red shirt; discarding it upon the floor of her hut.

Cheeks flushed pink, Linka ran her hands over the redhead's toned chest.

"My...Wheeler, you are really muscular". The blonde sounded breathless, it wasn't that she had failed to notice how toned Wheeler was in the past.

She had seen it on a number of occasions. Still, she was in awe.

No surprise, a smirk had formed on Wheelers' lips, replying "Of course I am babe, I do work out ya know, anything to look good for you".

Lips crashing together once more, Wheeler had pulled Linka closer to him, so that their bare chests were touching.

The deeper the pair fell into the moment, the more intense things became between them.

As Wheeler bit down on her neck, a pleasurable groan came from Linkas' lips.

Slowly she raised her legs, pressing them against the redhead's hips.

Having positioned himself between the Russian's legs, Wheeler rubbed his hips against her.

Obviously, Linka could feel what was happening against her, causing her to mumble "Bozhe Moi…" The fact she could make him feel this way, it was a new but good feeling.

"Don't stop Wheeler.." Linka breathed into his ear.

The American had no plans on stopping with his pursuing of the lovely Russian.

He proceeded to trail his kisses down her neck and to her chest.

In response to the action, Linka arched her back a little. Her chest pressing up against Wheeler's lips, a gentle gasp had escaped her pink lips.

When Wheeler turned his kissing into light nips upon her sensitive skin, a pleasurable moan had rolled off the blondes tongue.

"Oh Wheeler.." Linka had managed to breathe, the wonderful feelings she was currently experiencing, it made it difficult to form a proper sentence.

It wasn't long before the rest of their clothes were discarded on the floor.

Now fully naked in front of one another, Linka suddenly felt a bit uneasy.

Bearing all in front of the Yankee, she raised her hands to cover her chest, a blush covered Linka's cheeks.

"I am feeling a little insecure…" Her eye brows knitted into a frown, seeing Wheeler was just gawking at her "Nyet! Do not just sit there and stare at me like that, Bozhe Moi Wheeler!" she snapped.

Biting her bottom lip, Linka was a little worried on how Wheeler would think of her physically.

Having not been able to take his blue eyes off her, Wheeler jerked suddenly out of his trance, startled by the blonde snapping at him.

Not wanting the moment to be ruined, Wheeler quickly apologised "Ah! S-sorry, it's just that, you're absolutely gorgeous babe…"

When Linka still seemed to hesitate, he reached over his hand and placed it against her cheek. "Linka, I mean it, you're perfect in every way to me".

Hearing such sweet words come from the American, it made Linka's heart leap with happiness.

Though at times Wheeler could be insensitive and say things without thinking, he had his good moments as well.

When it came to her, Wheeler always knew how to make her feel good about herself.

Most of the time she would turn down his attempts to show her affection, but this time things were different.

Adjusting her position, Linka held out her arms, inviting Wheeler so she could embrace him.

Smiling the redhead shifted his own position, he fit almost perfectly between her legs.

Giggling a little, Linka wrapped her arms around the back of Wheeler's neck, fumbling with red strands of his hair.

The Russian had been together with her Yankee for almost a year now. She had finally given into her hearts desires, eventually it had proven too much to resist anymore.

"I'll be gentle babe, I promise". Wheeler's voice reached Linka's ears, it brought a smile to her lips.

"Da, I know you will, I trust you". It was true, the blonde did trust him, with everything she had. She believed they would always be together, no matter what was thrown at them.

"Linka, beautiful, I love you.." That was the last time the redhead spoke those words to the blonde, and as she returned them to him that night. She let him take her, take her away to a place that was said to be even more wonderful that paradise itself.

Neither of them, as they gave into their love for one another could know that in so many hours from that very moment. Their whole world would be shattered, and life as they knew it would drastically change.

 **~End Flashback~**

Having been so lost in recalling the unforgettable moment, Linka hadn't even noticed the fresh tears, which were cascading down her cheeks.

"Wheeler.." Linka felt as if her heart had been completely ripped out of her chest, and now there was nothing more but a big, gaping hole where her heart had once been.

The shock of losing Wheeler still lingered, sitting herself up, resting her arms upon her open window, Linka stared out towards the beach.

Part of Linka still believed that at any moment, the trouble making redhead would come dashing up from wind surfing, dripping wet and would greet her with that cocky, flirty smile of his.

That would not happen again, he would no longer greet her in the mornings, nor would he try his smooth moves on her, she would no longer hear his voice, or his jokes.

But what hurt the most, the biggest blow to her emotions was the thought of never being held within his embrace again.

"Why..? It is not fair!" Linka's voice was on breaking point, resting her head down on her arms. She finally gave into the sobs that had been wanting to escape this entire time.

… **.**

The sun was beginning to move itself towards the horizon, it would be setting on a rather empty and painfilled day, a sunset soaked in tears.

Everyone else had remained in the Common room of the Crystal Chamber. Gaia was awfully quiet, and hadn't been seen since she realized what had happened to Wheeler.

Simply staring down at his ring, Ma-Ti felt tears prick the corners of his brown eyes. "I-I cannot believe that Wheeler is really gone…"

Shaking her head, Gi just couldn't come to grips with the fact that her close friend was gone.

"After everything we've been through, all those close calls...I just can't believe it, oh Wheeler…"

The water Planeteer looked on the verge of tears.

Kwame was completely lost in his thoughts, the Eco mission that had claimed their friends life, it would forever be burnt into his mind.

"I just cannot get my head around it..perhaps there is still a chance, that he might have survived".

The earth ring bearer knew that was probably wishful thinking.

Wheeler had been put in many situations, where the others feared he had been lost to them forever. But that redhead always found his way back to them.

Things were completely different now though, this time Wheeler wasn't able to escape, his luck had ran out.

With one less on their team, in spite of the heartache they were suffering from. Without Wheeler there was no way the Planeteers could summon Captain Planet.

Meanwhile, having disappeared for a short while, in hopes of getting her head around the entire situation. Gaia was wandering the shore of her beloved Hope Island, silently the wildlife that occupied the paradise followed her.

Stopping at the waters edge, Gaia stared out to sea, watching the waves roll in from the distance.

Brown eyes full of pain and sadness, the spirit of the earth spoke softly "Oh Wheeler, if you're out there...please return to us safely…"

Gaia couldn't believe that one of her chosen was gone, something told her, a feeling deep inside that their beloved American had survived the explosion.

Though she had the power to forsee some things, this was not one of them.

Having tried to contact Wheeler herself, Ma-Ti had done the same, but they could sense nothing from Wheeler.

All the spirit of the earth could go on, was her feeling that the mischievous, but loveable redhead was still alive.

And hope that he was trying to make his way back to them.

… **.**

 **Well that is Chapter One! I do hope it will be enjoyable. In chapter two, we'll get to see what exactly has become of Wheeler! It'll be interesting, so stay tuned!**


	2. A furry situation, Escape from Dr Blight

**Here is chapter 2! Please do enjoy it. Things just keep getting better and better for Wheeler don't they?(Sarcasm) I do not own Captain Planet, this is for fan enjoyment only. No money is being made! Its a little bit shorter than the first, but I do hope you enjoy it. :)  
**

Far to the South, about ten miles away from where the explosion had taken place. Dr Blight was raging about the failed mission.

Smashing her fist upon the controls of MAL's computer, she spat "JUST HOW HARD IS IT TO GET RID OF ALL THOSE MEDDLING ECO BRATS?!"

Cowering slightly from his partners temper, MAL replied "Ah well, those Eco pains have always had a habit of escaping our cluthces, and somehow always ruin our plans..."

Glaring a death glare, Blight raised her hand and slapped MAL's computer screen, causing it to spin "IDIOT! instead of pointing THAT out, why don't you figure out a way to zap those brats to hell!"

Making a noise as he spun, MAL gulped "Now, now don't get your pretty little head in a frenzy..did you forget, our plan wasn't a complete failure!"

Stopping in her rage, Dr Blight remembered the guest she had. Smirking she then made her way to the back of the lab, stopping in front of a prison cell.

"Mm, MAL baby, you make a good point..that stupid pyro Planeteer has no idea what's awaiting him, once he regains consciousness..he's going to wish he was never made a Planeteer to begin with!"

Chuckling rather manically, the crazy scientist sneered at the unconscious Wheeler, who was occupying the cell floor. "Mmm, baby, I'm going to have fun experimenting on you..too bad that annoying, little blonde girlfriend of yours isn't here to see what I'm going to do to you".

MAL smirked and chimed in "So my lovely Dr Blight, what twisted experiment will you indulge upon the brat?"

Moving over to her tray of syringes, Blight hummed to herself, reaching for one that contained an orange liquid.

"Patience MAL, you'll see soon enough..we're going to have a little fun with redhead over there!"

Squirting a small amount of the liquid in the air, Blight made her way back over to the prison, unlocking the door and stepping inside.

Completely unaware of the danger he was in, Wheeler remained out cold, the fall and the explosion had really knocked him about. He was lucky to even escape with just a few scratches, and a nasty gash on the side of his head.

Wasting no time, Blight shoved the needle into the side of Wheeler's neck. Smirking "With this in his bloodstream, he'll completely change form..oh I can't wait to see what horrid mutation he'll undergo!"

Stepping back out, slamming the cell door and locking it, Blight stared at Wheeler for a moment, an evil glint in her eyes "Sweet dreams handsome.." She then left him to his fate.

The sound of Wheeler's gasps filled the empty space of the prison cell, they bounced off the dull, dark walls that surrounded him.

Slowly his eyes opened, vision blurred the redhead instantly felt the cold, hard surface of the prison floor beneath him.

Head hurting, Wheeler tried to clear his vision "W-what happened? where am I?" mumbling away, he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

Stumbling a little, the pyro Planeteer felt odd, and everything around him seemed bigger than usual.

Frowning as he looked around, Wheeler went to raise his hand to rub his head.

"Man, it looks like I'm in some sort of-" Sentence cut short, light blue eyes falling upon his hand, Wheeler's eyes went wide, he was staring at a furry orange paw.

Letting out a gasp, Wheeler toppled backwards "WHOA, W-WHAT IS THIS?! I-I HAVE PAWS?!" heart racing, the redhead started to feel himself all over.

"EARS?! CAT EARS?! AND FUR!, WHISKERS AND A TAIL AS WELL?!" Trying to keep himself from panicking, Wheeler tried to recall his memories.

"OK, you need to think Wheeler..I-I remember being knocked over a ledge..an explosion? we were on an Eco mission..."

Thinking as hard as he could, Wheeler's eyes went wide, all he could recall next was Linka screaming his name. He would never forget the fear in her voice, as he disappeared over that ravine.

"Oh Linka..the others, I've gotta get outta here!" Blue eyes falling upon the bars, it took a moment, but Wheeler soon realized he was the right size to squeeze through them.

"I dunno what's going on, but this has crazy Dr Blight written all over it, time for this kitty to hightail it outta here!"

Wasting no more time, Wheeler stepped through the bars with ease, though he stumbled over his front paws. Walking on all fours wasn't as simple as it looked.

Noticing his ring was missing, the redhead looked around "Aw man, my ring is gone! I bet Blight hid it somewhere.."

MAL's computer screen suddenly switched on, he grinned down at Wheeler "Well, well looks like the Eco brat is now a useless kitty, one that is trying to escape!"

Raising his eyes to look up at MAL, Wheeler looked annoyed "Alright, where the hell is my ring, you better give it back or-"

MAL had cut him off "-Or you'll what?" The intelligent computer knew that the American could do no real harm, being in the state he was currently in.

Wheeler seemed to know this as well, MAL suddenly extended a robotic arm directly towards him.

Thinking fast, Wheeler leaped to the far left "There's no way you'll catch me!" Charging forwards the now furry Planeteer ran up the extended arm, heading straight for the control panel.

Landing on a bunch of buttons at random, Wheeler ran across the keys, pushing whatever buttons his paws hit, sending MAL into overload.

"H-hey you! stop it, you annoying little brat!" the now enraged intelligence shouted.

Leaping this way and that, Wheeler managed to avoid the attempts to catch him.

Finally hitting the right buttons, the computer screen started to flicker and spark "Dr Blight, the Eco pain is escaping!" MAL had sounded the alarm.

Knowing his ring would have to wait, Wheeler jumped down and dashed for the nearest door, that had been left slightly open.

Before being shut down, MAL had set the alarm off, a siren rang through the air, and the whole place lit up with a bright, red light.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?!" Came Dr Blight's angry voice, as she barged into the room. Eyes going wide with rage, when she realized Wheeler had escaped.

"THAT ANNOYING PLANET PEST! HOW DARE HE MESS WITH MY MAL!" With a few punches on the buttons, the crazy Dr managed to reboot her precious computer.

Screen flickering, the image of MAL reappeared and gave a groan, Dr Blight asked "MAL baby, are you alright?" when the hell did that brat get skinny enough to squeeze through the bars?!"

MAL replied "Since you turned him into a kitty cat, and he is currently escaping Dr!"

Narrowing her eyes angrily, Blight smashed her fist onto the computer keys "DAMN IT TO HELL, THAT KID WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

Meanwhile, slipping and sliding, Wheeler was finding it hard to keep on his paws "Oh man, how do cats even do it?! they make it look so easy!" the redhead complained loudly, almost skidding as he rounded a corner.

Looking from side to side, looking for a way out, being so small now, it was hard to see which was the right way out.

Breathing heavily, Wheeler skidded clumsily to a stop, his sky blue eyes trailed upwards "Maybe this is the way out.." he could only hope.

It wasn't long before he heard footsteps coming from behind him "Well, only one way to find out!" taking a few steps back, Wheeler crouched down "Time to test out these kitty skills!"

Using all the strength he could muster, Wheeler leaped forwards, stretching out his paws he managed to catch them on the handle of the door he discovered.

Putting all his weight into his jump, Wheeler hung from the handle "Come on, open up already!"

Dr Blight appeared around the corner "Hey! you're not getting away that easily!" the crazed woman shouted.

Finally the handle clicked downwards, slipping off it, Wheeler then bolted outside the moment the door swung open.

The sound of crashing waves against rocks filled Wheeler's now quite sensitive hearing.

Pinning his ears against his head, the Planeteer raced towards the edge of a extremely high fort like hideout.

What he saw below, it caused the Yankee's heart to sink, he was over a hundred feet in the air, and all that awaited below was the violent movements of the crashing waves.

"No way...I'm surrounded by nothing but ocean!" Wheeler knew he was in trouble, and big trouble at that.

The sound of footsteps behind caused Wheeler's attention to advert. The fur on his back stood on end, Blight had caught up and was now pointing a gun at him.

"Sorry Planet Punk, you're not going anywhere!" there's no way off this tower, unless you wanna go for a swim!" Blight let out a laugh.

Taking a few steps backwards, Wheeler felt his back paws touch the edge of the tower "Now what?!" he muttered to himself.

Raising the gun higher, Blight flicked the safety switch off "Say your prayers sweetie..." Blue eyes going wide, knowing he would be done for if he didn't act, there was only one thing he could do.

The ear splitting sound of a gunshot rung out across the sea.

A searing pain raced through Wheeler's right shoulder, as he turned and plunged himself off the top of the tower and toppled into the ocean.

Freezing cold water soon swallowed him, struggling to swim, Wheeler managed to resurface, taking a breath as he did so.

Swearing under her breath, Dr Blight moved to stand at the edge of the tower and peered over.  
As she watched the crashing waves,a sneer made its way across her features.

"HA! THERE'S NO WAY YOU'LL SURVIVE THOSE ROUGH WATERS, YOU WORTHLESS BRAT!"

Trying his best to tread water, Wheeler barely heard what Blight had shouted at him. Right now he had to fight to keep himself from drowning.

The salty water stung the bullet wound, as wave after wave threatened to drag the Planeteer under.

Feeling his strength quickly leaving him, Wheeler's only chance was to just tread water, well as best as a cat could anyway.

As he was pushed further away from Blight's hideout by the tide, Wheeler's mind was full of nothing but thoughts of the other Planeteers, but mostly of Linka.

 _'Is this it for me, what's going to happen to the others? to Linka?'_

Exhausted, the redhead didn't know where he was, where he was going or even if he would survive.

Feeling himself start to sink, eyes half closed, Wheeler watched as the water consumed him, bubbles rose from his mouth and nose. The sunlight above was now only a glitter upon the surface of the water.

 _'Is this really it...?'_ Feeling his eyes begin to close, his last thought was of the Russian _'Linka...'_ then his entire world went black.

 **Chapter 2 is complete! Slight cliffhanger there, but in Chapter 3 it will be revealed if Wheeler survived his watery situation. I hope you enjoy the read!**


	3. Meeting Liliya, Bullying Woes

**A/N: Hello everyone, I have chapter 3 for you! In this chapter you'll get to meet little Liliya, the young girl who will play an important role in this story. I'll put up some little pieces of information about her in this Author's Note. I do hope you will all enjoy the chapter! :) I do not own Captain Planet, this is for fan entertainment only. No profit is being made in any way! I'll also had a little brief summery on the story in this chapter. So enjoy!  
**

 **Name: Liliya**  
 **Age: Eight years old**  
 **Residence: She is one of the many members of the Sunniside All Girls Orphanage**  
 **Lineage: Russian Descent**

 **Originally from Arkhangelsk, which lies in the North of Russia. Liliya's family moved away from the country, when she was six years old. Unfortunately, due to illness both her parents passed away. With no other family interested in taking her in, Liliya was sent to Sunniside Orphanage, where she now resides.**

 **A friendly but lonely little girl who finds it difficult to make friends. Everything changes in an instant when a certain furry Planeteer comes into her life. With Wheeler hurt, and now dealing with the reality that his life may never be the same again. While Liliya's personality continuously reminds him of the beautiful Russian back on Hope Island, and not knowing if Blight's experiment on him will wear off, Wheeler has more than his fair share of problems to handle.**

 **Liliya's growing attachment to him as a kitten, places Wheeler in a difficult situation. As he is forced to make a choice between breaking the little girls heart and returning to his life as a Planeteer, and the one he loves so dearly. Or staying with Liliya and having a chance to have a home with her, where he will be very much loved.**

 **Needing to get his ring back, Wheeler must carefully plan his next move. Life as a cat isn't going to be easy, he'll come face to face with the reality that animals must deal with everyday; Cruelty bestowed upon them by heartless humans, and he'll learn just how helpless a cat can be in such situations.**

 **Wheeler must decide if his new state is a gift or a living nightmare, as he gets a glance into the life of a cat, what they must deal with everyday and he'll get to see just how lonely a little girl's life can be through the eyes of his new form.**

The sound of seagulls squawking above rang out across the long stretch of beach, which was currently full of the children from Sunniside Orphanage.

Every second weekend, the all girls orphanage often came here so they could learn about the sea life that resided there.

One of the girls in the group had wandered over to the rock pools. Her blue eyes were scanning for any pretty sea shells that she could take back with her.

Brushing strands of brown hair out of her face, Liliya knelt down near a small rock pool.

Humming sweetly away to herself, reaching into the cool water she picked up a small rock; Watching the little crabs and other sea creatures scurry to a new hiding spot.

Giggling, Liliya put the rock down "Aww, do not worry little crabs, I won't hurt you!" her voice was thick with a Russian accent.

Quite engrossed in her search for shells, Liliya didn't look up, well not until she saw a flicker of movement a few feet away.

"Hm, what is that?" she mumbled, pushing herself to her feet. Curiously she made her way over for a closer look.

A frown crossed her face, when she looked down at a small pool of water, which was stained a bloody red.

Blue eyes finally spotting where the red trail was coming from; They then went wide, gasping at the sight of the orange kitten, on his side and half submerged in water, it was a horrible sight.

Rushing forwards, Liliya fell to her knees in the water "A kitten, are you alright?!" Gently reaching down, the young girl scooped the drenched, orange mass up from the water.

"A-are you alive? oh please don't be dead.." Liliya whispered, it came as a relief to her when she saw the kitten's sides were rising and falling, weakly but at least he was still alive.

"You poor little thing, you must be freezing..." Liliya's eyes then fell on the gun shot would in his shoulder "Oh..you've been hurt..Bozhe Moi, that looks bad!"

Getting to her feet, being careful of his shoulder, Liliya moved Wheeler closer and wrapped her white and pink, zip up jacket around.

"Don't worry kitty, Miss Sanders, my carer used to be a veterinary nurse..she'll make you better, I promise.." Liliya had whispered.

Perhaps it was the feel of warmth washing over him, or maybe it was the little girl's Russian accent that caused Wheeler to stir slightly.

As Liliya made her way along the beach, the Planeteer's eyes fluttered open slightly, weak, vision blurred he managed to glance up at the person who had him in her arms.

Unable to make out her face, Wheeler's vision kept doubling, the voices he then heard around him sounded distant, muffled; like they were miles and miles away. But it was the sweet sounding Russian accent that caused his ears to perk up slightly.

The warmth, the steady beats of a heart, the familiar feeling. Had Linka and the other Planeteers found him? had they worked out what had happened?

"Please Miss Sanders, you've got to help him!" Liliya had pleaded, while the other girls gathered around her, trying to get a look at the kitten.

"It's a kitty!" "Is it alive?" "What happened to it?!" The many voices swirled around the rather delusional Wheeler.

Clearly focused only the one who was carrying him, Wheeler had a glimmer of hope that Linka had found him, he hoped that the nightmare was over as he tried to find his voice "Linka..." he managed, but it was barely audible.

"Change of plans children, we must return to the orphanage, all my vet supplies are there...and this little one is in need of attention, quickly now, back to the bus!" Came the friendly Miss Sanders voice.

The journey back to the orphanage was an unsettling one for Wheeler, he kept slipping in and out of consciousness, the voices of all the children were alien to him, all except for one; Liliya's was soothing as she whispered words of comfort to him, for a while, Wheeler thought he was back home on Hope Island.

It was somewhat surreal, almost as if his current situation had been a nightmare, he was home, in his hut, in his own bed as if waiting for a bad fever to break. And it was Linka who was taking care of him.

Slowly his blue eyes opened, vision blurry as if waking from a long sleep that left him groggy.

As he came round, Wheeler took note of an unfamiliar voice shouting "He's waking up! everyone!"

There was movement from other rooms, children's voices filled the air as the group of girls all piled in, surrounding the bed where the kitten was now resting.

 _'W-what's going on...? these voices, none of them sound familiar..'_ Wheeler thought groggily, shaking his head, trying to clear his vision.

Slowly the shapes of people came into view, they were all whispering excitedly away to each other.

After a few moments his sight was clear, and the Pyro Planeteer now found himself face to face with the many faces of young children. The unexpected situation caused the startled redhead to jump back slightly "W-whoa, what?" completely forgetting his current state, Wheeler went to stand, his right leg giving out on him, as it was wrapped rather firmly in a bandage, right up to his shoulder.

"Nyet! everyone, do not surround him like that!" It was that familiar voice that caused Wheeler's pointed ears to perk up.

Seeing a smaller girl push her way to the front of the crowd, Wheeler didn't really take note of the questioning looks the children were currently displaying.

"D-did that kitten just talk...?!" A girl with large, round glasses piped up, gawking.

Completely forgetting that cats don't usually talk, Wheeler looked a little bemused "Of course I can talk! and just where the heck am I anyway?" He asked.

There was an awkward silence as all the children just stared at him, Liliya's blue eyes were wide "Bozhe Moi...y-you CAN talk!" She squeaked.

Blinking several times, it took a moment but Wheeler finally remembered what had happened and that he was no longer human "Uh oh...ahh, heh...um, you see I.." he didn't know what to say.

Getting over the shock slightly, Liliya climbed up onto her bed, sitting on her hands and knees as she just stared at Wheeler, before smiling "Wow..this is no dream, you're really a talking kitty!" She giggled, reaching out a hand to pet him.

Wheeler went to duck, but Liliya's hand caught onto his head, she gently rubbed it, moving her fingers along one of his ears "Yo kid, enough with the petting! could you please tell me where I am?"

"Oh my gosh, we need to tell Miss Sanders!" One of the other girls said, many of them agreed, but Liliya quickly protested.

"Nyet, we cannot tell her about this! it needs to be kept a secret!"

Listening to Liliya, Wheeler took note of her Russian accent, her way of talking was like Linka's "Whoa, you're Russian I see, gotta say I never thought I'd ever hear a voice like that again.." he gave a light smile.

With a little giggle, Liliya then smiled "I guess you must know someone who is Russian like me, Nyet?"

Simply nodding, Wheeler replied "Ah yeah, I do but well that's a long story.." he didn't wish to linger on that conversation, truthfully it was kind of painful to think about Linka and the other Planeteers.

Remembering what Wheeler had asked before, Liliya decided to fill him in, on where exactly he was.

"To answer your question before, you are at Sunniside Orphanage for all girls".

That name, it did sound somewhat familiar to the fiery Planeteer.

"That name, it does sound familiar..but where EXACTLY are we? like what state?" Wheeler was somewhat nervous to hear the answer to that, who knows how far he drifted.

Liliya and the other girls all looked at one another, then with a frown, Liliya asked "You do not know? we're right in the middle of Brooklyn, America".

If he was still human, Liliya would be able to see Wheeler's face turning pale; His blue eyes went wide "Whoa! what!? Brooklyn!?" He knew he had heard the name of 'Sunniside Orphanage' somewhere, it was after all one of the most popular places.

Noticing that Wheeler didn't look all that well, Liliya frowned "Are you alright kitty? wait...what is it I should call you? you must have name?"

Realizing he hadn't introduced himself yet, Wheeler shook his head, trying to calm himself "Oh ah, yeah my name is Wheeler..." he hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should reveal that he wasn't REALLY a cat, he just currently looked like one. But something stopped him from revealing the truth.

"Sorry, I'm just a little shocked..." ears lowering slightly, the Planeteer stared down at the covers of the bed _'I knew I would have drifted pretty far...but to end up all the way here..I'm a long way from Hope Island'._

Wheeler still couldn't get his head around that he had even survived after falling into the rough waters of the ocean.

Soon all his thoughts were interrupted, when he heard some of the other girls gasp and look towards the door of their dormitory.

"Oh no..what's _she_ doing here..?" The short girl with the large, round glasses mumbled quietly.

Slightly confused, Wheeler couldn't see what she was talking about, he was too small to see, as the girls blocked his view of the door.

Ears perking up as a rather posh voice reached him "Well, well, well...what a pathetic sight we have right here".

Standing in the dormitory doors, hands on her hips, sporting a long white dress; a rather tall girl with blonde, curly hair that just went past her shoulders was glowering at the younger girls.

"Isn't it past your bed time?" She taunted them, a thin smirk appearing on her lips.

"What do you want Cindy? I didn't think stuck up girls like you, would be caught dead hanging with us.." Came the voice of a rather chubby, dark haired girl.

Green eyes flashing, Cindy didn't appear to like that smart remark "I suggest you watch your mouth Prudence, you'll end up burning up more words, than you do that fat gut of yours".

Wheeler frowned, he didn't like this Cindy girl's tone at all, let alone her attitude.

Green eyes now trailing around at all the girls, Cindy stepped forwards "Now, I heard that loser Liliya found a kitten on the beach, where is it?" It was more of a demand than a question.

One by one the girls all stepped hastily a side as Cindy pushed her way through them, until she found Liliya standing closest to the bed.

"Liliya, why am I not surprised your bleeding heart would give into a fluffy, little kitten..." Cindy sneered, her eyes trailing to Wheeler.

"Must admit, it is pretty cute, hand it over now".

Reaching out her hand to scruff that orange kitten, Cindy was stopped in her tracks by Liliya who had reached over and snatched Wheeler up into her arms. Blue eyes flashing, she glared at the older girl.

"Nyet, you can't have him! Miss Sanders gave permission for him to stay in our dormitory!" Liliya was a lot more braver up against Cindy, but Wheeler could feel just how tense she was.

Looking as if someone had just slapped her, Cindy's eyes narrowed "What did you just say...?" her voice was a deadly whisper.

Chewing her bottom lip, Prudence mumbled "Liliya, maybe you should just give her the cat.." She sounded fearful.

Though Cindy was older, the bully of the entire orphanage,always looking to make the lives of the other girls' miserable. Liliya refused to back down "Never, there is no way I would ever give him to you!"

Wheeler hadn't expected what came next, he was almost sent flying out of Liliya's arms, as Cindy had raised her hand and connected it against Liliya's cheek. But even as the force sent the eight year old sideways onto the floor, her grip on Wheeler remained, she wasn't going to let this Cindy have him.

Gasps came from all the other girls' as one of them hastily left to go and get Miss Sanders.

"You little, rebellious bitch..did you forget your place, what I say goes around here! now give me that damn cat!" Cindy spat.

One thing Wheeler couldn't stand was bullying, and this Cindy girl was starting to remind him of the thugs he knew, the ones who always took advantage of younger or weaker people.

 _'This girl, who the hell does she think she is, bullying the younger kids like this! well not in my presence she ain't!'_

When Liliya still refused, Cindy reached down, scruffing her roughly by the white and pink jacket "I said give it to me!"

Having had enough, Wheeler pinned his ears back and narrowed his blue eyes, managing to free himself from Liliya's arms, he saw his opportunity and took it without a second thought.

Letting out a hiss, the Pyro Planeteer sunk his tiny fangs into Cindy's hand. The action caused her to squeal, Wheeler let go and the fur on his back stood up, trying to make himself look more threatening.

Without thinking, he opened his mouth "Hey kid, I suggest you back off!" Backing off, Cindy just stared at the cat, a mixture of anger and shock upon her face "Y-you just-" She couldn't finish, as the other girl had returned with Miss Sanders in toe.

"What in the world is going on in here!? Miss Armos, this is not your side of the dormitory..I suggest you return to the West wing, to your own sleeping quarters".

Gritting her teeth, glaring as she rubbed at the hand Wheeler had bitten, Cindy relented and replied flatly "Yes Miss Sanders".

Once she was gone, Miss Sanders sighed and made her way over to Liliya, who slowly sat herself back up; Wheeler now resting in her lap.

"Liliya, are you alright?" The concerned Miss Sanders asked.

"Da, I am just fine.." Liliya ignored the sting upon her cheek, lifting Wheeler up into her arms, she then got to her feet and managed a smile at the kind woman "Spasibo, Miss Sanders".

Wheeler recognized the word, it meant "Thank you" in Russian, Linka would sometimes use it in conversation.

"Alright, but if Cindy gives you any trouble, please let me know, that girl seriously needs a lesson in respecting others".

Looking around at everyone, Miss Sanders then smiled "It will be dinner time soon, I want all of you to wash up and come to the Mess hall in twenty minutes".

Liliya and all the other girls murmured their agreement, staying silent as they watched the friendly carer take her leave.

Once she was gone and out of ear shot, the dormitory erupted with little bursts of excitement "Whoa, did you see Cindy's face!?" "I can't believe you bit her!" Prudence said in awe, looking at Wheeler in Liliya's arms.

Feeling his whiskered cheeks heat up, Wheeler wasn't really sure how to respond "Ah, well she had it coming, I can't stand people who think it's ok to push others around, that girl has some serious disrespect issues...Liliya, are you alright?" He asked, glancing up at her.

Wiping at one of her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket, Liliya then nodded and smiled lightly "Da, I am fine, Cindy is just a bully...and there was no way I'd let her take you, who knows what she would have done..."

Liliya bit her bottom lip, Cindy was known for having out bursts of anger and would often hit or bully the other girls here. For someone to mean like that, she came across as the sort of person that would mistreat animals as well.

This very thought terrified Liliya "Anyway, we need to clean up for dinner, um Wheeler will you be joining us? you must be hungry".

Expression becoming a bit more brighter, Wheeler smiled and answered "Aw, man you have no idea..I'm starving! I'll eat anything at the moment!"

Liliya couldn't help but giggle at the kitten's excitement towards food "Good, well let's get ready and head down there, I'll introduce to the rest of the girls later".

With that they all went to wash up for dinner, Wheeler was quite looking forward to eating. It felt like it had been forever since his last meal.

Though he couldn't stop thinking about his current situation, but mostly about Linka.

While Liliya and the rest of the girls cleaned up for dinner, Wheeler's thoughts were wandering _'Gee..I really hope Linka is ok, she must be worrying herself sick right about now, the sooner I get out of here and back to Hope Island, the better'._

Wheeler was determined to get back home, more than anything he just wanted to go right now. But his current situation and his wounded shoulder, it would be impossible to make it anywhere at the moment.

All he could do for now, was just wait until he felt better.

 **Well that is chapter 3 complete! I really do hope you all enjoy! Wheeler's situation certainly is a tough one at the moment! This is going to be one heck of an adventure. :)**


	4. Still alive, Evil from the shadows

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is Chapter 4 for you! Things are going to start and get a bit more interesting. We'll get to see how Linka and the other Planeteers deal with their current loss(Although Wheeler isn't exactly dead, just kinda furry and kinda missing is all xD). Yes Linka speaks a little Russian in this chapter, but I don't know how reliable Google Translator is, so yeah..also sorry this chapter is a little bit shorter than the last!  
**

 **(Days separated: 14)**

The next two weeks went by as nothing but a blur to Linka; Thankfully there had been no Eco Mission where Captain Planet was needed, but this didn't come as a relief to the Planeteers.

"Don't you find it a little bit strange.." Gi spoke up one morning, as she Kwame and Ma-Ti were cleaning their plates and bowls from an early breakfast.

"Find what strange Gi?" Ma-Ti asked, drying off a bowl.

"The fact that all the Eco Villains have been oddly quiet..it gives me a bad feeling". Gi admitted, frowning slightly.

Kwame had to agree, it was a little strange that all the people they usually have trouble with, were not really causing any trouble.

The last major Eco Mission was two weeks ago, when they had lost Wheeler during the massive explosion. It was a painful memory to recall, Kwame shook his head, not really wanting to think about it.

"You do have a point Gi, I really think we should be high on our guard, if they're really planning something...we best be careful".

Ma-Ti gave a nod, but then he frowned, his brown eyes glancing over towards the door that led to and from the kitchen.

Linka hadn't been seen at all this morning, usually by now she was here for breakfast but there was no sign of her.

"Has anyone seen Linka at all this morning? she's usually here by now". The youngest Planeteer questioned.

Putting the last of the clean bowls away, Gi then focused her brown eyes upon Ma-Ti, a somewhat sad expression appearing "No..I haven't seen her, things have really been difficult for her since..."

The bearer of the Water ring was unable to finish her sentence, it hurt way too much to even go to that subject. But her pain would be nothing compared to what her friend would be currently feeling.

"I'm worried about her, losing Wheeler...well it has been hard on all of us, but for Linka...I can't even begin to imagine how she is feeling.." Gi's eyes clouded slightly with emotion.

"Perhaps we should go and check on her, although..I'm not really sure what we can do.." Kwame admitted. Linka was hard to comfort in a situation like this, even when she accepted the comfort from her friends, it had almost always been Wheeler who was there for her.

"I really think it might be a good idea, her sadness..I can feel it, she needs her friends" Ma-Ti replied sadly.

"Maybe I should go, I know Linka appreciates the comfort from all of us, but she can be stubborn". Gi pointed out, being the only other girl in the Planeteers, perhaps she would be the best one to go and speak to the blonde.

"As much as I want to go and be there for her, something tells me you would be the best choice for this Gi, the both of you are pretty close". Kwame suggested wisely.

With it decided, Gi left the kitchen and headed off, even with the situation being what it was, it was a little strange for Linka to not be up and about by this time.

Truthfully Linka had been awake for quite some time now, most likely earlier than the others she had been stirred from her sleep.

Currently sitting on the edge of her bed, the blonde had her hand pressed to one side of her forehead, her green eyes closed and her face rather pale.

"Bozhe Moi, what is wrong with me..I'm feeling so sick.." Frowning, the Russian lowered her hand and let out a heavy sigh.

Green eyes trailing to gaze out the window, Linka once again found her thoughts wandering to the red headed American; Instantly she felt the deep ache she was already feeling growing more painful.

Two weeks, it had been two, long grueling weeks for her she didn't know what to do, what was the right way to cope with the pain.

Just thinking about Wheeler hurt and she once again felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes; Angrily she wiped them away "Just stop it..!" she whispered to herself.

"He is...Wheeler is..." Linka just couldn't bring herself to say it, every time she tried the tears would start to flow and it was difficult to stop them.

The light knock on her door made her jump slightly, looking up she tried to keep her voice level as answered "Come in.."

Gently opening the door, Gi poked her head in and gazed upon her Russian friend with concern "Linka, are you alright? we didn't see you at breakfast.."

All it took was for Gi to ask her if she was alright, before she knew it, Linka's emotions were once again running amuck and she was brought to tears in a matter of seconds.

"Nyet, I am not Gi!"

"Oh Linka.." was all Gi mumbled, before she went straight to her friends side, sitting on the edge of the bed she wasted no time and embraced the emotional Planeteer.

Breaking down completely, giving into the storm of emotions that was swirling within her "I miss him, I MISS HIM SO MUCH, SO MUCH IT HURTS MORE ANYTHING ELSE!" Linka raised her hand to cover her mouth, trying to suppress her sobs, but it was pointless.

Becoming upset and angry, angry that Wheeler had been so careless on that Eco mission, Linka started crying in a bout of Russian, that Gi was unable to decipher "Kak on mog byt' nastol 'ko glup?!"

Through the sobs, all Gi could do was just comfort the Russian, knowing it was best she just got everything off her chest.

"Just let it all out Linka, keeping all this sadness and pain locked up...it's best to just let it go". Gi whispered in a comforting tone, the young Asian felt on the brink of tears herself.

Managing to look at her friend, Linka's cheeks had tear tracks down them "Why..why..I do not understand, why did he have to be so reckless?! he should have listened to Kwame's plan, just stuck with it, then maybe..maybe he'd...OH WHEELER!"

Carefully running her hand over Linka's back, Gi's eyes were shining with tears "I know..I know..none of it is fair, but well you know what Wheeler is like, always jumping into things before he thinks".

"But he should have known better Gi! that stupid Yankee..!" Linka didn't know if she wanted to keep crying, or just be angry with that Pyro Planeteer, she was heartbroken, yet felt resentment towards him, for putting her in this situation to begin with.

Emotions all over the place, the blonde sobbed and muttered "Stupid..he is SO stupid..!"

Eye brows knitting into a frown, Linka raised a hand to her forehead once more; She was starting to feel dizzy again, her stomach had started churning nastily once more.

Resting the back of her hand against her mouth, without warning Linka had pulled away from Gi, shot to her feet and quickly disappeared into the bathroom.

Gi was left in question, well that was until she heard the sounds of Linka vomiting and she got to her feet and made her way to the bathroom.

"Linka? are you alright, you're not feeling well" She had come into the bathroom, just in time to see the blonde flushing the toilet, still sitting on her knees, elbow propped up on the ledge of the bath while she had her forehead resting in her hand.

Pale and a little clammy, Linka shook her head and quietly replied "Nyet Gi, I have not been feeling well.."

Hand coming down to rest on the blonde's shoulder, Gi held a frown as she stared at her friend "Well given what's been happening, no one expects you to be alright..but are you sure it's nothing serious?"

Feeling more tired than what she had done, when she went to sleep the night before, Linka looked up at her friend, her green eyes somewhat bloodshot.

"I do not think so, I have just been so stressed lately..." Though Linka had tried to reassure Gi it was nothing, she wasn't entirely sure if she was completely convinced by her answer herself.

Before she could think more on it, Gaia's voice suddenly filled hers and Gi's ears _"Planeteers, quickly you must come to the Crystal Chamber, there is something I need to discuss with you"._

Looks like Gaia needs us, are you sure you'll be alright Linka?" Gi asked, taking the blonde by the hand and helping her to her feet.

"Da, I think I will be fine.." When she stumbled slightly, Gi quickly took her by the arm "Easy, maybe you should sit this one out.."

Instantly Linka became stubborn, she shook her head "Nyet, really I am alright Gi, Gaia did not say it was an Eco Emergency, besides I could use with a distraction.."

Deciding not to argue, the Water ring bearer nodded "Alright, let us go and see what Gaia wishes to discuss with us, maybe it will be good news".

Linka wasn't really sure what could be good news to her at the moment, but a distraction was desperately needed.

Within no time, the four remaining Planeteers now joined the spirit of the earth in her crystal fortress.

"What is it you need to discuss with us Gaia, is it another Eco Emergency?" Ma-Ti questioned the spirit.

There was a smile etched across Gaia's lips "For once it's not Ma-Ti" She held out her hand to the crystallized screen that was used to give passage to events all around the world.

An image appeared, showing what looked to be a rather large and rather fancy looking building "I've picked up some rather interesting energy vibes from this orphanage that rests in the heart of Brooklyn, America..I think you should go and investigate".

Kwame, Linka, Gi and Ma-Ti all exchanged looks of slight confusion "If it is not an emergency, then why must we go there?" Linka had asked, her hand coming to rest down on one of the crystals that lined the wall of the chamber, needing some support.

"Linka, are you alright? you do not look very well" Came the worried voice of Ma-Ti, he frowned as he gazed upon the older the Planeteer.

"I am fine Ma-Ti, just feeling a little under the weather, that is all". Though Linka tried to keep her voice level, there was some slight irritation within her tone.

Gaia had her eyes resting on Linka, she had been watching her ever since she arrived at the Crystal Chamber, it was then that a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"To answer your question Linka, it's highly important you head to Sunniside Orphanage, the energy waves I've been picking up, well they are familiar to me".

"What do you mean Gaia?" Kwame asked her, looking slightly puzzled.

"Its just what I said Kwame, they're familiar, in fact Ma-Ti use the power of the heart and search for the energy yourself".

At first Ma-Ti was confused "Use my powers?" He knew what she meant, but what on earth would he be searching for.

"Well, I best not question you on this Gaia..alright". Raising his ring hand to his forehead, the young Planeteer closed his eyes "Heart" he commanded.

Instantly his ring lit up and started to emit golden waves of light that pulsated throughout the Crystal chamber.

Almost immediately Ma-Ti was fed an image of Sunniside Orphanage, it focused upon a little girl who was removing a bandage from a small, orange kitten's front leg.

"What do you see Ma-Ti?" Kwame asked.

Concentrating on the image, Ma-Ti took in all the information "I'm seeing a little girl and she is with a kitten...wait...no something is different.." Pausing in his sentence, Ma-Ti focused his Heart power directly on the orange cat, the moment it made contact, a reddish aura surrounded it and instantly the young Planeteer was given new information.

Knowing at once who he was sensing, Ma-Ti's brown eyes flew open and he blurted out "Wheeler! I can sense Wheeler's presence!"

The moment those words left Ma-Ti's lips, there came a series of gasps from the other two Planeteers.

"Wheeler? are you sure Ma-Ti? are you certain it's him?" Gi found herself asking, her brown eyes slightly wide but full of a glimmer of hope.

"I am sure, I know it IS him, it's really Wheeler, he's alive!"

These words didn't appear to process with Linka as quickly as the others, she wasn't sure she had even heard her young friend correctly.

"W-Wheeler...he is...is alive?" The Russian's voice was barely above a whisper "But how can this be...h-he, I-I saw him disappear over that ravine.."

Feeling light headed again, the blonde would of collapsed, if it hadn't been for Gi stopping her from falling.

"Easy there Linka, just breathe, you heard right..Wheeler is alive!" The dark haired girl could barely keep the excitement from her voice.

"That he is Planeteers, but it looks like Dr Blight has not only taken Wheeler's ring, but has also altered his appearance as well...you must leave for Brooklyn immediately, I think it's time we had our American back".

The way Gaia spoke, it was almost as if she knew all this time, or at least for a while now that Wheeler was still alive.

"We'll go at once Gaia, this is the best news we've heard in a long while" Kwame said with a smile.

Stepping forwards, Gaia approached Linka, looking at her she placed a hand gently down on the Russian's shoulder "I know these last two weeks have been completely miserable, for you especially Linka..but everything is going to be alright.."

Though she felt a little weak, Linka gazed up at the spirit of the earth and gave a smile "Da, but just wait until I see him again.." She had been doing all this crying for the last two weeks for nothing. But even knowing this, she felt a tear roll down her cheek, which she wiped away.

"Bozhe Moi..just look at what he has done to me, I will have a word or two for him.." Even though she seemed rather angry, truthfully; Linka felt the complete opposite, that Yankee of hers was still alive, that had been the best news she had heard in a while, but the most unexpected as well.

"Alright, let's get a move on Planeteers, we've got a Planeteer to go and rescue!" Gi said, unable to hide the happiness from her voice.

Watching her Planeteers leave, Gaia stopped Linka from leaving, causing the Russian to give her a questioning expression "What is wrong Gaia?"

Simply gazing at the blonde, Gaia then replied "Take it easy Linka, and do be careful..those Eco Villains are surely up to something..you best stay on your guard, all of you".

Uncertain of what Gaia was trying to tell her, Linka frowned before replying "Do not worry, we will be alright, I will be alright" she smiled gently at the spirit of the earth, before taking her leave.

As she watched the young Russian disappear from the Crystal Chamber, Gaia's face held a concerned expression "Be careful.."

Miles away from Hope Island, hidden away in a crystallized structure which was orbiting the planet. Two glowing red eyes was mercilessly watching the departure of the Planeteers from a purplish orb.

Shifting the position, it came to focus directly upon Linka "Well, well, well..." Came an eerie voice, reaching out his hand the man within the shadows placed it upon the orb, his fingers trailing down the image of the Russian blonde, they came to a stop upon her stomach.

"What you carry my dear; may just be what I'm looking for...this world could be mine yet, and I will not let that spirit of the earth stand in my way..prepare for a new order of all things".

Staring hungrily at image of the Planeteers now taking to the skies in the Geo Cruiser, a smirk made it's way across the spirits face "The Rein of Zarm is soon to begin.."

 **Well that is chapter 4 complete! I hope you do find it enjoyable! 2 weeks is an awfully long time for Wheeler and Linka to be a part..but who is to say that their reunion is going to come smoothly. No doubt something will try to stop them and get in their way! As you can see, towards the end of this chapter, I am setting up for another part within the story. It all ties together, so I do hope you will continue to read. :)  
**


	5. A big problem, Wheeler's situation

**A/N: I'm back again! Chapter 5 is here, looks like that trip to Brooklyn is not going to go as smoothly as the Planeteers would have liked. No surprise, Mother Nature decides to throw something at them, just when they're in a hurry to get somewhere. Poor Linka just isn't having a great time.**

 **Well without further ado, let us continue the journey. :) I do hope you all enjoy, I appreciate the lovely comments you've been leaving as to!**

Though the trip from Hope Island to Brooklyn started off nice, Mother Nature had other plans as Kwame noticed a rather nasty looking storm was brewing, just along the horizon of the ocean.

"Uh oh, looks like we may end up getting caught up in a storm, just look at those black clouds in the distance.."

The menacing cluster of clouds were thick, black and every now and then flashes of lightning could seen among them. They were going to be in for a rough ride.

Sitting in her seat on the Geo Cruiser, Linka had her forehead resting in the palm of her right hand.

Spotting the clouds, the pretty Russian blonde went somewhat pale; Judging by the look of those clouds, there was a bad storm coming "Bozhe Moi..." she muttered more to herself than anything.

Moving her hand down to rest on her abdomen, Linka wasn't entirely sure if her stomach could handle a rough flight. Usually it didn't bother her, but the last few days she just hadn't been able to handle rough movements, even the scent of certain foods was enough to initiate the need to vomit.

Outside the wind was starting to pick up, every now and again it would let out loud whistling sounds as it passed by the Geo Cruiser.

"Why did Mother Nature decide we needed to have a storm right now..I do not think I can handle a rough flight, and I just want to reach him as soon as possible.." Linka had admitted the last bit quietly.

Having been sitting behind her friend, Gi rested her hand on the back of the seat and leaned over, so she could get a better view of Linka's face.

"You really don't look well Linka..perhaps we should get a doctor to examine you, once we reach our destination, you're so pale.." Reaching out her hand, Gi placed the back of it against the Russian's cheek "You do feel a little warm, maybe you've caught a 24 hour thing".

With a heavy sigh passing her lips, Linka appreciated Gi's concern, but she was beginning to feel a little irritated "I will be fine Gi, although it has been a couple of days I've been feeling like this.." she admitted.

Upon hearing this piece of information, the dark haired Planeteer couldn't help but frown "A couple of days? Linka..this may be a matter we should be concerned with".

Ma-Ti had been listening in on the conversation the two girls were having, exchanging glances with his little friend Suchi who was sitting in his lap.

The youngest Planeteer frowned, he was concerned for his older companion "Gi may be right Linka, it probably wouldn't hurt to have a check up".

Stubbornness soon overtook Linka and without meaning to, she snapped, her voice rising slightly "Nyet! I already told you, I am fine!"

It was the sudden, strong gust of wind that made contact with the Geo Cruiser, causing it to rock roughly to the left that halted the conversation.

Luckily Linka had her seat belt on, otherwise she would have been sent flying sideways out of her seat.

"Hold on everyone, we've finally made contact with the storm!" Came Kwame's voice, who was piloting the faithful Geo Cruiser.

Gi had been thrown back into her seat as they were hit again by another powerful gust of wind, rain was now battering the glass and the wind was howling.

"At this rate, we're not going to make it to Brooklyn in the right amount of time, this storm is just awful!" Ma-Ti had to almost shout over the raging sounds the storm was causing.

Closing her green eyes tightly, Linka tried to keep herself calm, the way the Geo Cruiser was being knocked about she feared they may just fall out of the sky.

Heart racing within her chest, trying to block out the menacing sounds of the storm, she instantly thought about Wheeler; All she wanted was to reach Brooklyn in one piece, find him, embrace him and never let go again.

 _'Oh Wheeler, I just want to see you..I cannot stand this separation any longer...I want you back with me..!'_ Though they were closer to having him back, to Linka; It felt like this storm would never cease, and that he would always be out of her reach, no matter how desperate she was to be with him.

While the storm raged and threatened to end their journey, the beautiful Russian thought back to that night she had shared with Wheeler; In the dark of night, they had made love for the first time, the first time since it was made official between them almost a year ago.

Linka's heart ached for the red-headed American, she wanted him back in her arms, she wanted to yell at him for putting her through all this pain for the past two weeks, to say that she loved him, over and over again and to be in his presence once more.

 _She_ wanted to experience that night with him all over again.

Once upon a time, years ago she would of thought differently, shot down all of Wheeler's attempts to flirt with her. Back then, she and Wheeler had been too young to really grasp at the ways of romance.

It all felt so long ago, longer that it really had been,when they were just testing the surface of romantic attraction, the teasing, the arguments and tension it all seemed like a vivid, unreal dream.

Somewhere during the raging storm and in her mind, Linka thought of something, something she hadn't been expecting to think of.

Not even hearing Kwame shout for them to hold on as he struggled to lead them out of the vicious weather; Linka's green eyes opened, she seemingly stared out of the rain battered window, though she was focused on nothing in particular.

 _'Wait a moment, it has been two weeks and a bit since that night with Wheeler...and it is only in the last few days from that night, that I have been feeling unwell..'_

Counting the exact days, before long Linka froze on the spot; A sudden realization dawning on her, as she put two and two together.

Green eyes going wide, there was a flash of fear within them.

While the Geo Cruiser rattled and jerked, instinctively the blonde slid her hand slowly down to rest upon her abdomen "Oh no..." her voice was barely audible over the storm.

Gritting his teeth, Kwame pulled on the controls as hard as he could, it wasn't long before Gi was in the other pilot seat in an attempt to help steer the Geo Cruiser out of the storm.

"This storm is so powerful! almost unnatural!" Gi shouted over the howling wind and the clapping of the thunder that was rolling about all around them.

Squinting through the darkness, about a mile in front of them Kwame could make out a glimmer of light that signaled there was sunlight.

A feeling of relief washed over the leader of the Planeteers as he reassured "There is light up ahead, if we can just get the Geo Cruiser out of these clouds.."

The Eco friendly cruiser was knocked about several more times, before it finally broke out of the stormy clouds. Battered and with the glass of the windows scratched by the debris that had occupied the wind, the small group was able to breathe a sigh of relief.

Almost as if the storm hadn't been there, the Planeteers were greeted by sunlight as the Geo Cruiser continued on course, leaving the black clouds behind.

"What a relief we got out of that, but what a strange storm.." Gi spoke with slight suspicion coating her tone "Unnatural even" she finished, focusing her attention back in front of her.

"Is everyone alright?" Kwame asked, looking over his shoulder at both Linka and Ma-Ti, glad to find that both of them were still in their seats.

"I am fine, but what a rough ride, for a moment I thought the Geo Cruiser was going to crash!" Ma-Ti admitted, his brown eyes a little wide.

Eyes trailing over to their Russian companion, a frown crossed Kwame's face "Linka, are you alright, what's wrong my friend?"

Barely even noticing they were now safely out of the storm, Linka's heart was in a race of sheer panic.

With her inner thoughts screaming at her, Linka gripped at the edge of her seat with her other hand _'Nyet..I cannot be pregnant, this was not planned, this isn't how it is meant to be!'_ The beautiful Russian was on the verge of tears now, but she fought against them; How could she be sure that she had conceived? the only sure way was to take a test, her cycle was coming up but if she misses it, then that was a sure sign what her night with Wheeler had resulted in.

Finally Linka snapped out of her frozen state, the sudden warmth of sunlight hitting her cheek through the window had interrupted her train of thought.

Attention finally coming to rest upon Kwame, Linka took note of the concerned look he held "I am fine..but that was one strange storm, it is good to be out of it.." The blondes voice wavered a little as she tried to keep her emotions intact.

Though he wanted to ask his friend what was happening with her, Ma-Ti refrained from doing so, remembering how she snapped at him before.

"Glad everyone is alright, we're back on course so we should be arriving in Brooklyn within the hour". Gi informed her friends "Let's just hope we don't have another run in with a storm like that again.."

At the mention of another rough storm, Linka shuddered; Taking note on just how sick she was feeling, she was surprised she hadn't lost whatever it was that remained of her stomach contents.

Noticing how tense she was, Ma-Ti tried to reassure her "Do not worry Linka, we'll be there soon and you can yell at Wheeler as much as you like!" The youngest Planeteer was trying to lighten the mood.

Upon hearing the encouragement, Linka managed a small smile and gave a small laugh "Da, I know Ma-Ti..and I do have things I want to say to him.."

Wanting nothing more than to see that cocky American of hers once more, Linka also felt a sense of dread now lingering. If she truly was pregnant to him, how would she tell him?

The feeling of not knowing Wheeler's reaction terrified Linka beyond many things. What if he became angry with her? would he blame her and decide he didn't want to be with her anymore?

 _'Nyet! what am I thinking, Wheeler would never do that to me..'_ The Russian shook her head, trying to clear it of the doubting thoughts.

Soon enough something else was brought to Linka's attention, something that made her heart sink slightly.

"It'll be great when we see Wheeler again, but didn't Gaia say that Dr Blight altered his appearance?" Gi pointed out.

Ma-Ti nodded "Yes, when I saw Wheeler in my thoughts, he was indeed a small orange cat, I do hope it is only a temporary thing..or that there is a way we can change him back".

Seeing the look on Linka's face, Gi quickly added in reassurance "Well no matter what, we'll find someway to return him to normal, even if we have to find Blight ourselves, break into her hideout and demand she return Wheeler to normal!"

"Do not worry Linka, things will work out in the end and I know Wheeler will be more than relieved to see you". Kwame had said with a smile "We're almost there" Directing the Geo Cruiser to the far left.

Meanwhile back at Sunniside, young Liliya was having problems of her own. While she had been practicing in the morning music classes that were held at the orphanage; Wheeler had wandered off.

It soon became clear to Liliya that Wheeler was no longer in the building. Somewhat frantic with worry, Prudence was trying to calm her "Just relax Liliya, he's been cooped up in here for two whole weeks, but now that his shoulder is better, he probably just went to get some fresh air, he'll come back!"

Biting her bottom lip, the concerned Russian shook her head "I know, but Brooklyn is a big place...what if he gets lost or something? and with those horrible scientists around, you know the ones that have been picking up cats and dogs to take back to their lab..just so they can do horrible experiments on them.."

Lowering her gaze, wrapping her arms around herself; Liliya just couldn't help but worry "I do not want anything to happen to him!" Over the past two weeks, the eight year old had grown very attached to that loud mouthed kitten.

"I just have to go and look for him Prudence..!" Liliya went to take her leave, but the hand of the other girl grabbed her gently by the arm to stop her "Liliya, you can't just get up and leave whenever you feel like it...there are rules, none of us are allowed to leave the orphanage on our own..please, just wait and see if he comes back, you could be worrying over nothing!".

The chubby girl tried her best to reassure Liliya, she knew how much she loved that kitten, heck it wasn't just Liliya that had grown attached him; Herself, little Casey and many of the other young girls had fallen in love with Wheeler. He was a talking cat after all.

"Oh Prudence...I just...I just don't want to lose him, he's the only real friend I have...!" Letting out a sniffle, Liliya raised her hand and wiped at one of her cheeks, seeing as a stray tear had escaped.

Completely unaware of the worry he was causing back at the orphanage; Wheeler had taken to the busy streets of his home city, it was strange being back here.

After the ordeal with Trish and Scum, Wheeler hadn't intended on returning to Brooklyn anytime soon, yet here he was.

Though he had expected travel as a cat would be different, the somewhat disgruntled Planeteer hadn't expected he would be dodging around the feet of passing strangers.

"H-hey watch it, hey don't step on me!" Wheeler complained, scrambling out of the way of a massive boot that almost gave him a swift kick up the backside.

Thankfully none of the busy strangers appeared to notice, nor hear the little orange cat speaking and complaining.

Finding escape from the many feet in an alley way off to the right, Wheeler was feeling utterly exhausted "Man, this is tougher than I thought...I wonder if this is how all cats see the world, everything is massive, almost getting stepped on or kicked, how the hell do cats do it?!"

Having not even walked that far, Wheeler could already feel his little paws aching and his shoulder, though healed was still bothering him slightly.

Raising his blue eyes upwards at the graffiti covered side wall of the alley way; Wheeler found his thoughts wandering "I wonder what Linka's doing right now? would she be missing me?"

Though he was sure he knew the answer to that, the Yankee found himself wondering about it anyway.

"Damn I miss her, I miss her so much it hurts.." Wheeler mumbled, the ache that had been present in his chest since his separation from the lovely Russian was growing more painful with each day he stayed at the orphanage with Liliya.

"Maybe, maybe I should have told Liliya about me being a Planeteer and that I'm not REALLY supposed to be a cat.."

With each passing day, as he watched the little girl grown more attached to him; The red head was now realizing his mistake in not saying something to her.

Over the last two weeks, Wheeler had been able to watch Liliya grow from a shy little girl into a much more confident young person, she now seemed to have friends within Prudence and Casey.

That lonely little girl was able to come out of her shell in such a short amount of time; Wheeler knew his presence had a lot to do with it, he had always made sure she was happy, and even when she was sad he always tried his best to cheer her up and encourage her to keep going.

Those nights they spent together under a fort of bed sheets with the other girls in Liliya's dormitory, telling ghost stories, making shapes within the light of the torches and just laughing and having fun together.

Such memories left Wheeler with a bittersweet feeling; He knew he couldn't stay with Liliya, this wasn't where he belonged. His heart yearned for Linka, and he just wanted to return to life as a Planeteer. But all that was easier said than done, his ring was still missing and there had been no signs of Blight causing trouble, not since his last encounter with her.

Thoughts leading back to Liliya, Wheeler knew his time with her was just about up, he had to leave and find someway to make contact with the Planeteers. Usually he could just contact Ma-Ti through his thoughts, but he hadn't been able to do that, it was as if something was blocking him from reaching his young friend.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips, lowering his gaze as he tried not to picture that heartbreaking look on the little girls face "Oh baby girl, the last thing I wanna do is break your heart..." Wheeler had grown to love Liliya, not in the way he loved Linka; it was a different kind of love, it felt family orientated to him and he had started to call her by that sweet little nickname.

"I have to tell her, this can't go on any longer..I need to get back to Linka...that's where I belong".

Wheeler had thought about just running away from Sunniside, but such an action would shatter Liliya's delicate little heart. And the Pyro Planeteer knew he could never handle the guilt of walking out on her like that, he just didn't have that in him.

Knowing he would just have to go back and face the music, he turned to exit the alley way, but was stopped when he bumped into someone's leg.

Taking a step or two back, it was then Wheeler heard an all too familiar voice "What's this, you lost little one?"

Looking up, the red heads blue eyes went wide as he came face to face with a young blonde woman.

Hands on her knees, wearing blue jeans that had holes, sporting a light pink tank top; Trish smiled at the little kitten.

"You don't look like you're from around here, what's a sweet little kitty like you doing in a dark alley way..?"

 _'Whoa! its Trish, she was the last person I was expecting to see..what is she doing over this side of the city any way..? if she finds out its me...oh boy!'_

Wheeler knew he couldn't just open his mouth and speak, having to bite his tongue, pinning his ears down he took a step or two back.

Chuckling, Trish then shook her head "Don't look so frightened, here come with me".

 _'Oh no...!'_ Trying to make a break for it, Wheeler wasn't quick enough on his clumsy paws, he soon felt the slender fingers wrapping around him and the ground soon fell away as he picked up by the blonde.

Squirming to get away, Wheeler had no hope of getting free, one of Trish's gently rubbed the top of his head.

"Come on, you really shouldn't be out here, with those crazy scientists running about..its no longer safe for someone like you".

Wheeler soon found himself being gently hugged to Trish's chest "I'll take ya home with me, at leas you'll be safe there little one".

Heart racing, Wheeler wasn't sure if he should panic or not, it was only Trish after all, but there was no way he could just tell her who he was..besides he felt a little awkward around her, after that kiss they shared on his last visit home.

 **Chapter 5 is complete! I really do hope you enjoy it! Trish certainly picked a kinda bad time to come across Wheeler, let's just hope he doesn't go revealing himself to her! He has enough to worry about as it is. Poor little Liliya, she's really grown attached to Wheeler..:(**


	6. Chaos on the tracks

**A/N: Hello everyone, here is chapter 6 for you all. I do hope you will enjoy it. :)**

The trip back to Trish's place was a tense one for Wheeler, he soon found himself in the familiar surroundings of his old girlfriends home.

Greeted by the warmth of an open fire as Trish wandered into the living room; Wheeler couldn't help but receive a rather nostalgic feeling, before he had become a Planeteer, he and Trish did have a bit of a thing going.

"Well here we are little one, hope you find the warmth of the fire to your standards, I know you felines' can be rather picky about your living arrangements". The blonde chuckled as she moved to sit cross legged in front of the crackling flames of the fire.

Sitting Wheeler down in her lap, Trish tilted her head as she gently rubbed at one of the orange kittens ears.

"Hm, its kinda strange but there's something very familiar about those blue eyes of yours..call me crazy, but you remind me of someone that I know". Resting her cheek in the palm of her other hand, she smiled gently.

Looking up at Trish, Wheeler blinked _'I guess even as a cat I still remind people of myself..as nice as it is to be with an old friend again, I REALLY need to get outta here!'_

Wheeler's mind had been working overtime, as he tried to think up a plan to get away from here, he needed to go back to Liliya and speak with her; She had to know the truth, that there was just no way he could continue to stay with her.

The more he thought about it, the more Wheeler came to understand that it was probably just easier to tell Trish it was him and explain what was happening.

 _'Guess the quickest way out of this mess, is to just tell Trish to the truth, I can't keep hanging around here!'_

Deciding he had no choice, Wheeler moved his head away from Trish's hand, staring up at her he took a deep breath and spoke "As much as I enjoy seeing an old friend, I really can't hang around here and chat I need to get back to Liliya!"

The moment Wheeler's voice came out of that little kittens mouth, Trish had almost thrown him off her lap; but luckily she refrained from doing so, instead her eyes widened in utter shock.

"W-what!? you just spoke, and you sound just like Wheeler!" The young blonde wasn't sure if she heard right, or if she was going crazy.

Climbing off Trish's lap, Wheeler faced her and gave a half smile "That's cause it IS me Trish, its been a while..but I don't have time to explain, I have to get back to the Sunniside Orphanage and see a little friend of mine, then I need to find out how to get back to the Planeteers!"

Not entirely sure what was happening, Trish got over her shock and relaxed, though she still held a bemused expression but it quickly became serious as she listened to what Wheeler had to say.

"My god, sounds like you've been through quite a lot recently Wheeler, still it's good to see ya..but as you just said, no time to mess around we best get ya back to that orphanage. As for getting you back to the Planeteers, well we'll work that out as we go, come on it sounds like this may be a bit of an emergency".

Relief washed over Wheeler, he had expected Trish to make a bigger fuss than what she was, but he was glad that she understood.

Smiling as Trish reached out her arm for him, Wheeler dashed up her arm and to her shoulder "Thanks a bunch Trish, I really owe ya one!"

Arching an eye brow, a light smile appearing the blonde replied "We can worry about a reward later, let's just take care of things first!"

As Trish left the house, Wheeler was a little nervous about what Trish actually meant by a 'reward' all he knew was that Linka wouldn't be all that impressed if she caught him hanging about with Trish. Not that he was doing anything wrong, but he knew what that lovely Russian could be like at times, it didn't take much for her to become jealous.

Back at the orphanage, a bit of chaos had unfolded for Miss Sanders.

Cindy was enjoying some down time with her friends in her dormitory, when she was approached by the rather distraught looking carer.

"Hi Miss Sanders, what's wrong? You don't look so good". The blonde girl had asked.

"Oh Cindy, girls, have any of you seen Liliya, Prudence and Casey? I can't find them anywhere!"

Exchanging glances with her friends, Cindy couldn't remember seeing that little trouble maker and her friends.

"Can't say I've seen them, although..I think I overheard one of the other girls say, that Wheeler wandered off somewhere".

Miss Sanders face couldn't of paled any quicker "Oh no, they've left to go and find that cat!"

Watching their carer quickly leave to sound the alarm, Cindy couldn't help but smirk a little and she was struck by an idea and turned to her friends "Looks like Liliya is causing issues again..I bet those three have gone down to the train tracks, I've got an idea..let's go and have a little fun.."

Meanwhile, Cindy had been spot on, the three young girls had headed down to the tracks, having taken the back way from the orphanage.

"I don't think this was such a good idea Liliya..we're not supposed to go near the tracks.." Prudence voiced her concern, while glancing nervously over shoulder.

"Aw come on, think of it as a little adventure and we really need to find our kitty, he might be lost!" Little Casey piped in, frowning deeply.

"I am sorry Prudence, but I just have to find Wheeler..he could be lost, or trapped somewhere..what if he gets taken by those bad people at the labs?!"

Liliya was set on her mission, she knew they shouldn't be out here, but she just had to find Wheeler.

As they reached the grass that sloped down into a hill, the young Russian had stopped "Wow, I didn't realize just how high up from the tracks we are from here.." But that wasn't going to stop her.

This area had a thin layer or lingering smoke, thanks to the trains constantly passing through here, the air had a slight dirty scent to it.

Instantly the tracks started to rattle and vibrate, Liliya watched with a slightly worried expression as the train shot by them.

Casey covered her ears, she didn't appreciate just how loud the trains could be, especially when you were right near them.

"Come on Liliya, I really doubt that Wheeler would come here, just look at how fast these trains pass by..this is no place for a little kitty.."

"Well, well I'm not the least bit surprised to see you three down here.." Upon hearing that voice Liliya, Prudence and Casey whirled around, coming face to face with none other than Cindy and one of her friends.

"What do you want Cindy?" Came Liliya's voice, she wasn't at all impressed to see the older girl, no doubt she was up to no good.

"Now is that anyway to treat your elders?" The older girl glared at the little Russian, she was then struck with a rather sinister idea.

"Anyway, I see you came down here looking for that stupid cat..well too bad for you, you're a little late in getting here.."

Huddling up to Prudence, Casey looked up at Cindy a somewhat fearful look on her features "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

With her eyes glinting, Cindy made a motion with her hand "You see, on my way here I overheard some of the construction workers saying how they had to clean up the mess from further down the tracks".

Liliya didn't like where this conversation was headed and she was struck with a sudden sense of dread.

"What do you mean..?" The young girl's voice was barely a whisper, fearing the answer to that question.

Letting out a laugh, Cindy replied "That stupid cat of yours, just cause he could talk doesn't mean he was smart enough to stay off the tracks, your little friend was cut down good by that train..there's still some evidence left if you wanted to see, they couldn't get all the blood off there.."

With each word, the colour drained from Liliya's face "Nyet..that cannot be true...!"

Looking dead serious, Cindy stepped forwards, closer to Liliya and grabbed her by the front of her shirt "Wanna bet...why don't I take you to the spot it happened, so you can see for yourself!"

"YOU'RE LYING!" With tears stinging her eyes, Liliya shoved Cindy away from her, almost knocking her off her feet.

Growing angry that the brunette had retaliated, Cindy glared daggers and spat "You wanna bet?! I'll show you, I'll show all three of you!"

Moving to grab Liliya by the arm, Cindy was shoved again by the younger girl "NYET!"

Prudence hugged Casey who had dissolved into tears "Wheeler, he's gone!" The younger girl cried.

Cindy looked to be enjoying the result to her lie, she just laughed "What a bunch of wimps you are! Crying over a stupid cat! I'm glad he's finally gone!"

Through her anger and tears, Liliya let out a cry as she lunged at Cindy and shoved her as hard as she could "HOW CAN YOU JUST LAUGH?!"

Before long the two girls were in a fight, Prudence tried to get them to stop "Stop it both of you! You're both in trouble if you fall down onto the tracks!"

"Why you little brat!" Cindy cried "I'll teach you!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" squealed Casey, her eyes widened in horror as Liliya stepped back and slipped on the slope.

Letting out a scream, the eight year old fell backwards taking Cindy with her as they tumbled down the slope and landed violently on the tracks.

Liliya let out a cry as she felt the gravel that surrounded the tracks cut into her hands and knees, though she didn't feel the pain of the cuts long, her head had collided with one of the hard, metal tracks knocking her unconscious.

Winded from the fall, Cindy slowly pushed herself up the palms of her hands cut from the rough landing. Focusing her attention upon the currently motionless Liliya, a tiny smirk appeared "Goodnight little Princess..let's hope you wake back up, before another train comes along.."

Terrified, Prudence and Casey peered down at the tracks "Cindy, help her!" Prudence pleaded.

Turning her gaze to look up at the other two girls, the blonde could feel the tracks vibrating slightly under her feet; There was another train on its way, but it was a fair distance away still.

"Ha! why don't you two bring your asses down here and help that little bitch yourself! there's no way I'm sticking my neck out for her..."

Taking a few steps back off the tracks, the smirk didn't leave Cindy's face, well not until she heard a mans voice shout "WATCH OUT!"

Looking up to the slope, a few feet away from where Prudence and Casey were standing a group of construction workers tried to stop three yellow barrels from tumbling down. Losing their grip on them, the ropes for transportation around them failed and the barrels sporting the toxic waster symbol rolled and went flying, the moment they made contact with the tracks, in an ear splitting sound of metal meeting metal, the barrels burst open; Spilling the dangerous substance everywhere.

The barrels had missed hitting Cindy by a few feet, she had jumped back, moving further away as the toxic liquid spread along the tracks, trapping the unconscious Liliya in the middle.

Seeing the situation, Cindy was soon joined by her friend on the tracks "Cindy, we have to leave..that stuff is dangerous!" With a tug on the blondes arm, the two of them quickly retreated from the scene.

Horrified, Prudence and Casey shouted down at Liliya; Trying to stir her awake "LILIYA! LILIYA!, WAKE UP, YOU NEED TO WAKE UP!"

Their cries fell on deaf ears with Liliya, but the desperation in their voices had reached someone else above.

Ma-Ti's ring started to glow as the Geo Cruiser was passing over, bringing it to his head, closing his eyes he concentrated "Heart!" He was instantly fed an image of Liliya unconscious on the tracks, the toxic spill around her and to the young Planeteers shock, he soon saw the train that was heading in that direction.

Eyes going wide, he alerted his friends to the situation "Oh no! the little girl that I saw with Wheeler, she is unconscious down on the tracks, there has been a toxic spill and there is train heading straight for her!"

At the mention of the little girl that Ma-Ti had said was with Wheeler in his previous vision, Linka's face paled "Then we must get down there and help!"

Nodding, Kwame directed the Geo Cruiser downwards, looking for a place to land "We must hurry, it sounds like an Eco Emergency!"

The Planeteers were not the only ones that had arrived on the scene, the one they were missing had appeared upon the bridge that overlooked the tracks.

Moving to the edge, Wheeler scanned the area and his ears pricked up when he heard Prudence's and Casey's desperate cries. Eyes trailing towards the slope, the Pyro Planeteer spotted the two girls on the slope "What are they doing here!?"

Moving to look at the tracks, the red-head noticed the toxic spill, but his blue eyes widened when he saw who was laying in the middle of it all "Oh no, it's Liliya! I gotta get down there and help!"

"Wheeler wait, you can't just go down there! that stuff looks dangerous and..." Trish's eyes moved to look over the other side of the bridge "There's a train heading this way!"

Not phased by the dangers, the reckless Planeteer replied "I can't just leave there! she needs help Trish!" Without even waiting for an answer, Wheeler leaped off the edge, using the small ledges of the bridge as stepping stones to get down to his destination.

"WHEELER NO!" Trish shouted after him, narrowing her eyes when she realized he wasn't going to listen "Damn it, still as reckless as ever!" She couldn't just let him go down there by himself, so she ran along the bridge and over to the slope, so she could climb down to them.

Paws hitting the ground, Wheeler stumbled in the process, wincing his shoulder wasn't quite ready to handle such bold movements, but he couldn't let that stop him.

Seeing the small, orange cat dashing over to the tracks, some relief had washed over Prudence and Casey "Look! it's Wheeler, he's ok!" Casey cried.

Finally able to land close by, the four Planeteers all piled out of the Geo Cruiser and headed along the bridge to where the chaos was unfolding.

Stopping just in the middle of the bridge, Linka's green eyes surveyed the situation, the moment she saw a flash of orange darting across the tracks in order to reach the little girl. She instantly knew who it was "It is Wheeler, he is down there!"

When the sound of a train whistle a little further down the track reached the Russian's ears, she whipped her head around to look in the other direction; Instantly panic gripped her "There is a train coming! we must hurry!"

Feeling some of the sharp edges of the rocks had cut the bottom of his paws, Wheeler ignored the small trail of blood that he had left; The moment he touched the tracks, he could feel the vibrations of them growing more powerful.

Moving over to Liliya's face, Wheeler desperately tried to stir her "Liliya, Liliya you need to wake up! there's a train coming!"

Unfortunately the situation grew even more dire, Wheeler caught the scent of something burning and he faced the toxic spill, his stomach dropped when he noticed a drum that was filled with wood and paper; Usually used by homeless people to keep warm, had been knocked over from the falling barrels, stray, still burning embers had been spilled, the moment it touched the toxic waste it instantly caught alight.

Authorities were soon arriving, they were in protective suits and were wearing gas masks, they had responded as soon as they could to the accident.

Trish had been half way down the slope when she was stopped by one of the men in suits "Entry this area is strictly forbidden!" the blonde just couldn't believe her bad luck, she instantly started to protest "But I need to help that little girl and cat!"

"Trust me, we'll handle it from here, now move! take those other two kids and get the hell away from this area!"

The Planeteers were facing the same issue as Trish, half a dozen men blocked their path "Sorry, this area is prohibited!"

"But our friends are down there!" Came Gi's voice "I need to stop that fire before it gets out of control!" Pointing her ring to the nearest water supply she called "WATER!" For a moment her ring glowed and tried to obey, but the toxic waste in the air was causing too much pollution, it failed and simply went dim.

"Oh no, there air is too polluted, I can't use my powers!" The dark haired girl was in a panic.

It didn't take long for the authorities to catch wind of the fire that had now ignited "We've got fire!" one of them shouted "And there is a little girl unconscious on the tracks!"

Before any of them could even think of rescuing Liliya the fire had already spread the length of the spill; Wheeler and Liliya were soon surrounded by raging flames.

With the flames growing bigger and more out of control, there was a small explosion which forced the authorities back.

"THIS WHOLE PLACE IS GOING TO GO IF WE DON'T GET THAT FIRE UNDER CONTROL!" One of the men shouted, sounds of sirens could be heard as the fire engines had been urged to the scene.

Linka was being held back by two of the men, her green eyes were wide and she looked horrified by the scene unfolding before her "NYET! WHEELER!" She shouted desperately.

The whistle of the train was heard once more "SOMEONE STOP THAT TRAIN! IT CAN'T COME THROUGH HERE!"

Rattling along the tracks, the driver of the train was going way too fast, he didn't even take notice of some of the suited up men waving frantically at him from further down the track as he passed by them. "STOP! YOU NEED TO STOP!"

With the tracks rattling beneath his paws, Wheeler nudged and shouted at Liliya "LILIYA! COME ON BABY GIRL YOU NEED TO OPEN YOUR EYES!" His voice grew more desperate, he could feel the heat of the flames around him and the sound of the train whistle growing closer.

No other alternative was available, the Planeteer knew he had no choice, if she didn't wake they were either going to get blown up, or hit by the on coming train.

Showing his small fangs, he then did the only thing he could and sunk them into Liliya's hand, hoping against hope pain would be enough to stir her. Luckily for him it worked, Liliya's eyes flew open, dizzy and disorientated she just barely heard Wheeler's voice shouting at her "MOVE! MOVE!" Ignoring the pain in her head, she pushed herself up on the shaking tracks, knowing she was in harm's way she threw herself off to the side, finding a small opening in the flames, landing heavily upon the rocks.

Though he went to follow, an explosion in the flames forced Wheeler back; he was trapped on the tracks with a wall of fire surrounding him "Oh no, I'm trapped!" he called.

The train's driver noticed the fire on the tracks, eyes going wide he slammed the breaks on; but it was just a moment too late, the screeching sound from the wheels on the tracks sent sparks flying.

Barely being able to see over the fire, the smell and the smoke stinging his eyes; the whistle of the train once more, the screeching of metal against metal. The screams he heard from everyone near by, it was all like a blur.

"LOOK OUT!" Trish and the other Planeteers were forced back out of harms way by the men.

With no other choice, Wheeler ducked down onto the tracks, just as the train came flying over the top of him, the speed soon caused the carriages to slide and derail themselves, smashing into the slope and some against the bridge it was meant to pass under.

The flames quickly swarmed to the train and the carriages it had; The fire brigade were on the scene instantly, trying to douse the flames quickly before a massive explosion happened.

The cries from Linka and the other Planeteers were barely audible over all the other sounds. They were all forced to shield their eyes as the carriages collided with one another.

"WHEELER! WHEELER!" Was all Linka could say in that moment as she was gripped with a terrifying fear, the two men were having difficulties keeping her contained. She fought against them "LET GO, LET ME GO!"

Ears ringing from the sounds of the crashing train, Liliya shook her head trying to clear her vision so she could see properly "W-Wheeler!?" she managed to cry out.

Though Trish had been fighting against the man holding her back, she was now rooted to the spot, eyes wide, expression that of utter shock she just stared in front of her "No...No...NO, NO WHEELER!" she screamed.

 **A/N: CHAPTER 6 is now complete! Sorry this took me a few days to get done, I've been rather busy, but I do hope you enjoy..and yes I have left it at another cliff hanger. Wheeler's situation just keeps getting better and better...D: in spite of the cliff hanger, I do hope you enjoy! I'll update again soon!**


	7. Reunion and Zarm's intentions

**A/N: I'm back for another round! I would just like to thank those who have taken the time out to read and review my story, I really do appreciate it! I didn't want to leave you all in suspense for too long. So without further ado, I bring you chapter seven. :)**

Having been watching the disaster unfold from the darkness of his fortress orbiting the planet; Zarm held a rather amused expression, he loved seeing disasters happen, creating them himself, but most of all he fed on the suffering of others as well as their greed for power and control.

"My it never gets dull, watching these pathetic humans scramble about every time they lose control of a situation.." The ex Spirit of the earth chuckled away to himself.

Using his crystal ball as his only window to things happening on earth, Zarm focused his view straight down onto the Planeteers; Well one in particular.

Seeing how distraught the Russian blonde appeared, Zarm narrowed his eyes "Hm, can't have you getting too upset no my dear..."

Making a motion of his hand he said into the shadows "Come forth, I have a little task for you..."

"About time, my scar was starting to spread from pure boredom!" Dr Blight had stepped forwards and up to Zarm's side.

Simply smirking, the god of destruction answered "Get in contact with those authorities of yours and make sure they find that Pyro brat alive".

When she heard this, Blight looked disgusted "What!? you want my cronies helping that annoying Eco punk?! let him die! one less Planeteer to worry about!"

Instantly Zarm got to his feet, he towered over the crazy doctor and glared daggers at her "Do not attempt to defy me...you will do as I say Dr.."

Feeling rather intimidated as Zarm's eyes glowed a merciless red; Blight waved her hands in surrender "Alright already, hmph..you better have a good reason for wanting to save that brat!"

As Zarm's fortress descended into the earths atmosphere, he made sure to keep cover behind the clouds so as not to alarm any humans of his presence.

Making contact with her men on the toxic spill through MAL, Blight was now starting to realize that Zarm had her send them for a reason "Listen up men, by direct orders from Lord Zarm himself, make sure that little orange cat survives!"

Nearing the end of containing the fire and cleaning up the spill, all of Blight's men exchanged glances "Well you heard her, it's safe to go in and start searching for that cat..but why a cat, of all things?" One of them questioned, directing his men to the tracks, so they could start picking through the rubble.

Luckily the train had only been carrying cargo, its driver had already been removed and taken to hospital, while an ambulance remained and was now tending to little Liliya's cuts and wounds from the sharp rocks.

"Please...I have to get back down there! I need to find Wheeler!" The young girl kept showing attempts to get back down on the tracks, but she was stopped by the nurse attending to her "I'm sorry sweetie, but these cuts are pretty bad...don't worry, I'm sure the clean up crew will find that kitten of yours". The nice nurse tried to reassure Liliya.

The Planeteers had been forced back off the tracks completely, but the moment she saw it was safe to go back down there, Linka desperately pushed past the men, ignoring their protests.

"Linka wait!" Gi called "Come on, we need to get down there!" The dark haired Planeteer dodged around the men, and down the slope and onto the tracks, the others followed closely behind.

Giving up on trying to stop them, seeing as they knew it was pointless, the men headed off to attend to other duties on the tracks.

"All this over a damn cat..!" One of them mumbled, they honestly had no idea.

Stumbling slightly as she landed on the rocky surface of the railway, Linka's gaze snapped towards the group of men digging through the rubble, when one of them called "WE'VE FOUND SOMETHING!"

Heart hammering behind her rib cage, she hurried over to the scene of the crash, dreading what she was going to see.

Pulling away some wood and cloth which had come off the train, one of the men paused for a moment, he came face to face with a small mass of orange, which lay motionless within a gap of the slabs of wood that crossed the tracks.

Exchanging looks through their masks, one of the men reached into the rubble and carefully picked up the kitten, his fur was black in places, from being singed by the flames.

"Target has been acquired Dr.." the other man had said.

"Well don't just sit there gawking, make sure that Planet pest is still alive!" Blight shouted back through their communication.

Before either men could even examine the cat, they heard a cry and Linka's voice breaking "WHEELER!" A gasp then escaped her, eyes going wide when she saw him.

Falling to her knees, the beautiful Russian was in shock and she suddenly felt numb, she held out her shaking hands.

Looking at each other once again, without a word the man that had retrieved Wheeler gently handed him over to the blonde.

The moment she had him in her hands, Linka just stared down at Wheeler, his eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.

Soon enough, the other Planeteers were at her side.

Brown eyes going wide, Gi raised a hand to cover her mouth in shock "No...!" her voice was barely above a whisper, she then fell to her knees at Linka's side, slowly her eyes started to fill with tears.

"This...this cannot be!" Came Ma-Ti's voice, his face pale and he was unable to move; Kwame also had no idea how to respond, this had to be a nightmare.

Not even processing the sobs that started to erupt from the Water Planeteer, everything else around Linka dissolved.

"Nyet...t-this isn't happening...!" Shaking all over, the Russian carefully brought Wheeler up closer; Pressing the side of her cheek against his little fluffy one, nuzzling him.

Tears forming within her green eyes, she fought against the pain and grasped onto a tiny piece of hope "Come on Wheeler, baby come on..don't you even dare to leave me now...!"

Turning his gaze to look away, Ma-Ti couldn't stop the sob from escaping him.

Finally the emotion was too much, Linka broke into a series of cries and sobs; The tears streamed down her cheeks and soaked into Wheeler's fur.

"No, NO THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING, YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!" The words left Linka in a heartbreaking cry.

Within no time, the cries and sobs from all the Planeteers echoed around the wide space of the tracks, the clean up crew had gone silent as they tried to process what was happening.

"Please, please open your eyes..!" Gi begged with her fiery companion.

"OH WHEELER!" Linka cried.

All hope was fading, the more time went by, to the Planeteers it felt like they were losing him all over again.

Feeling her heart shattering into a million pieces, Linka buried her tears stricken face into the top of Wheeler's head, her shoulders shaking. This had to be the worst pain she had ever felt in her life.

Warmth washing over him as he was held by the one person he had been longing to see for what felt like an eternity, the life returned to him and slowly Wheeler stirred and opened his blue eyes.

Hearing Linka's sobs, with little energy he had he forced himself to speak, though his voice was weak "Hey babe, don't cry.."

The moment she heard that voice, the voice she had been longing to hear for two weeks; the blonde let out a gasp as her head shot up and she looked straight at Wheeler, being greeted by that half smile of his.

"Miss me?" The Pyro Planeteer didn't have to wait long for an answer, instantly his small feline frame was hugged tightly to Linka's chest.

"You're alive, Bozhe Moi...you're alive!"

Through the tears that had been falling, Gi's face lit up when she saw that her American friend was still with them "Oh Wheeler!" Soon all three Planeteers were on their knees and embracing Linka, laughing through their sobs.

Reaching down her hand to rest upon Wheeler's fluffy little head, Gi touched her forehead to his out of pure joy "We thought we lost you...!" she whispered.

Though he was still stuck in his cat form, Linka didn't lessen her grip on him, feeling him nuzzle his nose gently against her cheek as she breathed in his ear "You scared me...I am never letting you go again..!" She was sobbing again, all that pent up emotion over the past two weeks of being separated from her Yankee, it finally started to pour out.

Feeling bad that he couldn't really embrace his girlfriend at this moment in time when she really needed it; Wheeler, though exhausted whispered "Shh..it's ok, it's ok..we're together again now.."

Wincing a little, Linka must have felt it and quickly looked him over "Oh Wheeler, look at you..you're a mess and you must be hurt!"

Managing to smile, the Planeteer looked into Linka's beautiful eyes "Well besides being singed and a little bruised..I feel fine, but man..that was one scary situation! I thought I was done for that time!"

Raising a hand to wipe at her eyes from the tears, Linka was still shaken and emotional "Da, I really thought I had lost you..." Though she could feel her emotions trying to take control, the blonde stubbornly forced them back.

"We must get off this track, and I think there are some people who need to see you are alright".

While the events took place below, Blight glared at how the situation turned out to be alright in the end "What a real shame, I was hoping that Planet punk was finally dead..that brat has caused me enough trouble!" She clenched her fist, then smirked "Too bad for him, I still have his ring!" She let out a laugh.

Zarm had remained quiet as he had sat back and watched the events unfold down on the tracks. He completely ignored Blight's disgust in Wheeler still being alive.

"Good, he survived..at least I won't have to worry about the stress becoming too much on our precious gem..." Reaching out a hand, placing it on his crystal ball, Zarm smirked and gazed at Linka.

Dr Blight was starting to get impatient with the ex spirit of the earth "Hey Lord of darkness, mind telling me why the hell that Planet brat had to survive, and what's so important about blondie anyway?!"

Resting his hands just under his chin, eyes glowing red; Zarm replied "The boy surviving is not because I'm concerned about a humans well being...it is unfortunate he had to live, but it is essential he stays alive...after all I don't wish to risk anything happening to what the Wind Planeteer is carrying, for its vital that it survives.."

Upon hearing this, Dr Blight instantly caught on; She sneered "Well, well, well, so it looks like that Pyro brat finally knocked up blondie! no surprise really...but what could possibly be so important about that?"

Standing and staring at the images within the crystal ball; Zarm placed his arms to rest behind his back "Well, it's simple really...I desire what she carries, there are forces at work that are far greater than one would believe...force is power, and I desire power..."

Blight was becoming suspicious that maybe Zarm knew of some power source that she did not, and was refusing to tell her as a means to keep it all to himself. Slowly a sly smirk made an appearance upon her half scarred face "Well my Lord, if you have no further use of me..I would like to get back to polluting and wreaking havoc on the world!"

Turning to face the crazed doctor, Zarm held a sinister smile "Oh you're welcome to go back to your day to day activities, but I wouldn't get too comfortable, I will need you again.."

With a snort, Blight sneered "What makes you think I'll help you again..? don't forget I have my own motives against those brats and that Captain Planet!"

"Oh you will help me again Blight, if you value your own life..well I doubt I will have any trouble convincing you otherwise.." The ex Spirit of the earth threatened.

For a moment there was a flash of fear upon Blight's face "Alright, what do I need to do...Lord Zarm?" She almost spat that last part in disgust.

Pleased to see that Blight was still on the same page as him "Oh it's quite simple, once you leave here..I expect you to recruit everyone from the Eco Villains, from what I plan on doing...we're going to need everyone in on this".

Watching him closely, Blight was dying to know what he was planning; The fact that he needed every single Eco Villain behind him, it obviously had to be something big.

Deciding to try her luck, slyly she walked up to Zarm and asked in the most flirtatious voice she could muster up "So, Lord Zarm..mind telling me what this is all about? Please do enlighten me.."

Attention coming to focus on the doctor, Zarm's lips curved into a thin smirk "Well I suppose I could let you in on my little plan, follow me.." He then led the way to another area in the fortress.

When they entered a massive room that was covered from floor to wall with age old looking stone tablets, Blight was rather intrigued "What is this place?"

Coming to a stand still in front of the largest stone tablet, mounted on the wall; Zarm stared up at it with a longing look within his cruel eyes.

"This my dear Dr Blight is the chamber of legends, every single one of these ancient tablets tells a legend that was set in stone many, many years ago".

Reaching out his hand the god of destruction ran his fingers along the old, cracked tablet which held a somewhat faded image of what looked to be a child in the fatal position and along either side of it were the engraved symbols of Fire and Wind.

"What is this? Those symbols look an awful lot like two of those annoying brats rings..and what's the deal with the kid?" Blight narrowed her eyes.

Chuckling at the lack of knowledge she had, Zarm replied "For a doctor, you don't know a great deal..this my dear is the legend taking place right now.."

Holding out his hand, it glowed a reddish colour and Zarm's crystal ball appeared, revealing the image of Linka.

"Do you honestly believe that the powers these Planeteers have come only from their rings alone? No..you couldn't be more wrong, the rings are just the object of which the powers are released from. But where it is produced is from within their very soul, sort of like an elemental reaction so to speak".

Dr Blight had no idea of any of this "And here I was led to believe that the rings were the source of their annoying power..but if what you say is true, then how come they can't release their powers when they don't have their rings on them?"

With a smirk tracing his lips, Zarm responded "Well it's quite simple, Gaia designed the rings to act like a pacifier, when they are no longer in possession of them their powers are unable to be released."

Blight still didn't get it "Right I get that, but what the hell has that got to do with this legend you keep yapping about?"

"It is very simple Dr, these children are the first ever Planeteers to exist and two of them have unknowingly combined their elements in life's greatest gift..Fire and Wind are two of the most harshest elements to control, mix them into one being and you will have one of the most powerful objects in the world.."

Now seeing where the god of destruction was going with this, a smirk crept across Blight's lips "I see, so you intend on taking that child and using it to your own advantages, my guess is to take over the world...Oh! I love it!"

"Exactly, which is why we can't allow that little Russian fall under too much stress, we do not want her losing it".

Thinking for a moment, Blight then arched an eye brow "If she's that important, then why don't you just kidnap her and keep her here in this little fortress of yours?"

"I'm afraid that would be...inconvenient, it is much too early to take her hostage..but within time, I will bring her here eventually". Zarm held a merciless look within his dull, empty eyes.

"Oh by the way, you are to return the boys ring to him". The ex-Spirit of the earth added casually.

"WHAT?! YOU WANT ME TO RETURN THAT BRATS RING, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

Blight's anger demeanor didn't last, within a split second Zarm was right in front of her, glaring "You WILL return that ring, or I'll do it myself.." Using his powers, Zarm took the ring from Blight's belongings, it appeared before him, floating in thin air.

"Now to send it back to where it belongs.." Before Blight could even react, Zarm channeled the direction for where the Fire ring would return, and that was back to Hope Island. The ring spun and then vanished into thin air, now it was waiting back home for Wheeler, he would eventually be reunited with it.

"I was going to use that in one of my experiments!" Spat the rather angry looking Blight.

"You won't be needing to conduct such petty experiments anymore my dear, now I will return you to your duties on earth and make sure you gather the others..and simply go about your everyday trouble making.."

With a curt nod of her head, Dr Blight hated being ordered around; But she would do what was asked of her, for she wanted in on this power that Zarm had told her about.

"Don't worry my lord, just leave everything to me.."

Holding out his arms to either side of him, Zarm prepared himself to send the crazy doctor back to earth, but not before smirking and adding "Oh and one more thing...that little experiment of yours should be wearing off that boy in the next few hours..but I warn you to refrain from trying to experiment on him again..this is a delicate time.."

Without even waiting for a reply, within a flash of reddish light Zarm transported Blight back to earth, so she could continue wreaking havoc as usual.

Turning back to the massive tablet, Zarm caressed the image of the baby, before running his fingers over the symbols of Fire and Wind "It won't be long now, soon you will be mine, as will this god forsaken planet these Planeteers cherish so greatly".

Wheeler soon found himself being almost crushed as Liliya hugged him closely "Wheeler! you're alright, I can't believe it..I thought you were gone forever!" tears were rolling down the little girls cheeks.

Finding it a little hard to breathe, the Pyro Planeteer managed to speak through being squeezed so tightly "Ahh..sweetheart...Wheeler can't breathe..!"

A gasp escaped Liliya's lips "Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hug you so tightly!" she bit her bottom lip.

Letting out a cough as he felt the tight grip loosen; Wheeler was slightly out of breath "Eh, it's alright, just take it easy..man that was some situation back there, you doing alright baby girl?" He asked the brunette.

Having been standing off to the side slightly; Linka watched the interaction between Wheeler and Liliya and she couldn't stop the smile that made its way across her lips.

 _'In spite of sometimes being a reckless idiot, he is so good with children..'_ Green eyes lowering to focus upon her stomach, this very thought instantly brought the current situation to the front of her mind once more.

Though only in their early 20s, the lovely Russian was finding herself wondering if maybe they were ready, for what she was certain was growing inside her in that very moment.

Losing her train of thought, Linka's head shot up when she heard Liliya's voice "We really should get back to Sunniside, Miss Sanders was talking to me before..she told me off for leaving like that.." A little frown crossed the eight year olds features.

Miss Sanders was currently talking to the police a few feet away, though her conversing didn't stop her from casting glares in Liliya's direction.

When he heard Liliya's request, Wheeler lowered his ears; the time had come to tell her the truth.

"Liliya, about that...- but he was cut off by the little girl as she continued.

"We'll have such a story to tell everyone else! oh, I know we should stay up all night and tell scary stories again!" A little giggle escaped her lips, gently hugging the orange cat to her.

The longer Liliya went on, sounding so happy and excited; Wheeler could feel a painful ache growing stronger and stronger in his chest.

Analyzing the situation, Linka's green eyes went a little wide, she could see that in those last two weeks; Liliya had fallen in love with Wheeler, and she was not looking forward to what had to be done next.

Seeing the desperate look within Wheeler's blue eyes as he tried to explain; The blonde knew she had to intervene and help him out.

Sighing gently, walking forwards; Linka came to sit along side little Liliya and gently spoke "Liliya, I need you to listen closely.." Her green eyes fell upon Wheeler, who was still being hugged by the young girl. He was giving her a deep expression of pure gratitude.

Liliya looked up at Linka, frowning slightly when she could see the somewhat saddened expression "Is something wrong..?" she fearfully asked.

"Oh Liliya, Wheeler has been trying to tell you...you see, he cannot return to Sunniside with you.."

With a look of shock crossing her face, Liliya's eye brows knitted together "B-but why..?"

Not wanting to leave Linka to do all the work, Wheeler spoke up before she could continue "Liliya, you see, I'm not really a cat..I know I look like one, but I was captured by a crazy scientist, who injected me with something...and well I turned into a cat".

"Wheeler is actually one of us, a Planeteer Liliya". Came Gi's voice, she had returned from discussing some things with the fire brigade.

Blinking several times, Liliya's eyes went a little wide "A Planeteer..? wow he is a real hero then!" she sounded impressed.

Reaching out her hand, Linka placed it upon the little girls shoulder "Da, he is..and because of that, he really needs to come home with us".

Gi exchanged looks with her Russian friend, before focusing her attention back to Liliya "I am sorry Liliya..but we have to take him". A rather saddened expression crossed the dark haired Planeteers face.

At once Wheeler felt Liliya tense up as she hugged him, her voice was a whisper and it sounded on the verge of breaking "T-take him? you're taking him away?!"

"Liliya...please try to understand, without me..the Planeteers can't call Captain Planet, I would have told you sooner...but I just couldn't bring myself to do that..."

Warm tears were soon rolling down Liliya's cheeks and they fell, splashing onto Wheeler's face "Liliya..." he whispered.

"Nyet...I do not want you to go..you're the only friend that I have at Sunniside!" Those words hit Wheeler like a pile of bricks and he was sure he could feel his heart breaking.

"Oh baby girl...that's not true.." Blue eyes full of sadness, Wheeler gently bumped his head against the little girls tear stained face, raising a paw he gently brushed away the fresh tears.

"You've got friends, don't forget about Prudence and Casey, after all they followed you all the way out here..just so they could help you find me..people wouldn't do that, if they weren't your friends". Wheeler smiled sweetly, trying to reassure his little friend.

Staring at him through her tear filled eyes, Liliya let out a sob "But...it will not be the same without you, I will miss you!"

Feeling as if her own heart may break, Linka wrapped her arms gently up around Liliya and pulled her close, trying to sooth her "Oh sweetie, you will get to see him again, this I can promise you little one.."

The moment those words left the blondes lips, Liliya glanced up at her "R-really? do you promise?" she asked softly.

Nodding, Linka brushed some hair out of the little girls face "Da, I promise Liliya, Wheeler obviously means a great deal to you and it truly breaks my heart, having to take him away like this..." her voice had wavered, the sadness was clearly visible in her green eyes.

"You can count on us to let Wheeler visit you as often as he is able to" Gi added in, smiling reassuringly at Liliya.

Noticing that their comforting words were really helping; Wheeler couldn't help but smile "I promise baby girl, I'll come and visit you".

Sniffling and giving a gentle nod, Liliya then whispered to him "Do you promise, promise that you will not forget about me?"

With a half smile, Wheeler nodded "There is no way I could ever forget you, you saved me..if it weren't for you, who knows what would have happened to me!"

Finally a smile appeared across Liliya's lips, this gave Wheeler hope that she did truly understand.

"Alright...I understand Wheeler..." she whispered once more.

Beaming, a wave of relief washed over the red head "That's my girl, it's a deal then!"

He was hugged against Liliya once more, closing his eyes Wheeler appreciated the moment.

Nuzzling her cheek against the top of Wheeler's fluffy little head, a little sob escaped as she confessed "I love you Wheeler, you are my best friend.."

Opening his eyes, Wheeler smiled and chuckled lightly "I love you too baby girl, best friends forever".

Seeing that Kwame and Ma-Ti were making their way over; Gi sighed gently "Looks like the boys are ready to go.."

Lingering within her last cuddle with Wheeler, Liliya then reluctantly held him out to Linka, looking up into her eyes.

"Promise me you'll take good care of him Linka..please?"

"Oh Liliya, do not worry...I promise you Wheeler will be well looked after back home".

With an almost motherly smile towards the gorgeous little girl, Linka took Wheeler and hugged him "Thank you, for understanding how much he is needed".

"I'm sorry to interrupt my friends, but things appear to be under control here now..it is time for us to be moving on". Kwame said after he and Ma-Ti reached the others.

"Kwame is right, our job here is done". Ma-Ti added with a friendly smile.

"Alright, we really should get going now, thanks for everything Liliya" Gi smiled at their new little friend.

"Da, we can never thank you enough for taking care of Wheeler for us...we've been worried sick!" Leaning over, Linka hugged Liliya once more "You take care little one, try not to go getting into too much trouble, and we really do hope you will find your own forever family soon, I am sure many would love to have you" she reassured the youngster.

Cuddling up to her fellow Russian, Liliya nodded "Thank you Linka...and you too Wheeler, I will miss you.."

Smiling, the American gave her one last cheek nuzzle "Anytime baby girl, anytime, tell Prudence and Casey goodbye for me, and don't let that Cindy cause you too much trouble!".

Watching Liliya as he was carried away by Linka, Wheeler raised a paw and waved his goodbyes; It hurt to leave her, but he knew his he didn't belong with her.

Heading towards the bridge; Gi then remembered "Wait a minute, Wheeler weren't you with another young woman before? where has she gone?"

"Oh, you mean Trish?" Wheeler instantly felt Linka's green eyes upon him, he looked up at her as she asked "Da, I am curious about this...'other girl', is she someone I should know?"

Wheeler instantly picked up on the jealous tone she was providing, he replied "Linka, baby you've got nothing to worry about I swear. I dunno where she has gone, she kinda has a habit of disappearing, I guess she saw I was alright and decided to just leave it at that".

Linka didn't appear too satisfied with his answer, but she decided to leave it for now, besides she had more pressing matters to worry about, than some ex girlfriend that Wheeler may have had. But she would make sure to coax more information out of him later about Trish.

 _'Bozhe Moi...come on Linka, this is no time to worry about old girlfriends...instead you need to think of a way to tell Wheeler he is going to be a Father..'_ Nervousness soon gripped at the Russian once more.

This was going to be no easy task, she thought with a sigh as they all climbed back into the Geo Cruiser.

 **Chapter 7 is now complete! I do hope you enjoy and some of your questions were answered about what Zarm is after! I'll be sure to update again as soon as I can! thank you so much to those that read this story! :)**


	8. Back home

**A/N: Finally! I was able to get chapter 8 done! I've been a bit busy with school, which is why it has taken me a while to get this complete! Anyway, without further ado, let us continue! :)**

Finding himself sitting within Linka's lap, Wheeler faced the window and placed his paws upon the glass, pushing himself up so he could peer out just as the Geo Cruiser took off once more into the sky.

Being able to see Liliya, Prudence and Casey waving them off; As they grew smaller and smaller, until they were no longer visible, lowering his ears the pyro Planeteer let out a sigh, moving back to settle in Linka's lap "Man, I sure do hope Liliya will be ok.."

It was rare the red head would express concern so openly, obviously he had grown to care quite a lot for the little girl.

Noticing his worry, Linka reached out her hand and gently placed it upon Wheeler's fluffy back and gently teased "Why Yankee, I had no idea you could be so considerate.." she playfully smiled at him.

Arching an eye brow, Wheeler looked up at the lovely Russian and returned her playful smile with one of his own "Is it really such a surprise beautiful?"

With a gentle laugh, Linka replied "Da it is, I did not know you cared so much..looks like little Liliya has had quite the affect on you".

Even though he was taking her teasing with a playful note, the blonde could see just how worried he was and all traces of teasing left her voice "Aww, do not worry Wheeler...Liliya will be just fine, I know she will be".

Leaning over the back of his seat, Ma-Ti gave a sweet smile "Linka is right my friend, I sense Liliya is very strong spirited, but appears to have lived quite a lonely life..which is sad".

Nodding, Wheeler replied "Yeah, she lost her parents a few years back..since no other family wanted to take her on, she's been at Sunniside ever since..poor kid, she doesn't exactly find it easy to make friends".

Giving a little shrug of his shoulder, the American smiled "I guess you could say, I've been trying to help her come out of her shell a little more..I think it may have worked. She seems to have become a bit more confident over the last two weeks...man what a couple of weeks it has been as well!"

Linka couldn't help but admire Wheeler's kindness, a lot of the time he could be rather impulsive but his heart was always in the right place, and he possessed a sincere kindness which seemed almost, as old as time.

"Speaking of those past two weeks, what on earth happened? Gaia told us you got caught by Dr Blight, besides completely warping your appearance..I hope she didn't hurt you". Gi had added into the conversation.

While Kwame piloted the Geo Cruiser, the dark haired Planeteer leaned over the back of her seat, so she could see Wheeler.

"You think, that maybe you could fill us in, you know on what happened?" she questioned, frowning slightly.

"Please do fill us in my friend, we're all very curious" Kwame had added into the conversation.

Giving a nod of his head, knowing they had a ways to go before they reached Hope Island so there was no harm in filling them in on the past two weeks.

"Well, I don't really remember much after the explosion..but I woke up in Blight's hideout and well, talk about a hairy awakening! I almost died when realized what that crazy Dr did to me!"

Raising his right paw to look at it "Its just nuts I tell ya, and here I thought Blight couldn't get anymore crazy than what she already is! and then she shot me, got me straight in the shoulder-"

"What!? Bozhe Moi Wheeler!" Linka had interrupted, her green eyes then fell to focus on his shoulder and she caught sight of the wound, it was almost fully healed, but not doubt it would leave a scar.

"That evil, evil woman! just wait until I see her again!" Pure anger dripped from the Russians tone, if she were to see Blight again soon, she would make sure she got a real taste of what the power of wind can really do.

"Easy babe, as much as I love hearing how much you care..what matters is that I'm here and I'm fine!" Wheeler tried to reassure the blonde, flashing her that irresistible smile of his.

"Sooo...seeing as we haven't seen each other for two weeks, how about a kiss beautiful?" There was a flirty, hopeful tone within his voice he even moved up closer to Linka.

Instantly a somewhat amused look crossed Linka's face, she then smirked and gently pushed him away with a chuckle "I do not think I wish to have a mouth full of fluff thank you!"

Hearing this, Wheeler looked disappointed and then pouted, giving her the pleading eye look, hoping she would give in "Aww, come on babe, that's totally not fair, I haven't seen ya for two weeks!"

Seeing the expression he was giving her, Linka had to look away so as not to give in which she was sure was growing increasingly harder these days.

Still holding that little smirk, the lovely Russian reached out a hand and lightly rubbed the tip of one of Wheeler's pointed ears "Nyet, do not give me those sad eyes Yankee! I am sure you will be back to normal really soon...then we'll see about that kiss..maybe.." That flirty tone that flowed off her voice, Wheeler was sure it made his heart skip a hundred beats or so.

"Man...you play a tough game gorgeous.." he mumbled with a playful pout.

The rest of the journey back to Hope Island was mainly filled with Wheeler talking about how he had washed up on that beach, Liliya saving him, nursing him back to full strength and the time they had spent together.

"Wow, I have a feeling that little Liliya is going to grow up to be a great help to this world of ours one day, she certainly does have the makings of a Planeteer!" Ma-Ti said, he sounded impressed by the girls kind actions.

"Da, I must agree, you are really lucky that Liliya was down on the beach that day, otherwise...who knows what may have happened to you Wheeler.." Linka refused to let her thoughts carry her to the other outcome of this situation, it was just too painful to even imagine.

While the others conversed and commented on how lucky he truly was, Wheeler had zoned out slightly; Within the last twenty minutes he was suddenly feeling rather nauseous and a little funny all over.

"Aw man...either what I ate this morning isn't agreeing with me, or something else is going on..I'm not feeling too crash hot here guys.." The Pyro Planeteer had muttered, raising a paw to rest on his forehead.

"I must admit, you do look a little under the weather Wheeler.." Linka had admitted, her concern clearly etched across her features.

Looking thoughtful, Gi then came to a conclusion "Most likely, whatever Dr Blight injected into you is beginning to lose its hold on you..I have a feeling you'll be back to normal in no time" she reassured, and more than likely she was right.

"Well that is indeed very good news, I am not sure I fancy the idea of my Yankee being stuck a cat for the rest of our lives...although..I must admit, you are very cute like this". Linka had added the last part as an after thought, blushing as she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

In spite of how he was currently feeling, it didn't stop Wheeler from countering the blondes little slip up with his usual flirtatious antics "Wow babe, didn't know you fancied your guys to be small, orange fluff balls of awesome.."

Rolling her green eyes, Linka responded "Bozhe Moi, you cannot be feeling that sick if you are able to still flirt my dear Wheeler.." Because of that, she didn't plan to feel the least bit sorry for him.

Soon enough the Geo Cruiser was flying over familiar looking palm trees and the crystal clear beach below; Wheeler felt that rush of relief wash over him at the sight of finally being back in the place he had come to call home for the past five years.

"Finally...I'm back where I belong" the red head had said softly, Linka heard him and smiled gently, bringing him up close to her, nuzzling her nose gently against his cheek.

"Da, welcome home my Yankee.." she whispered into his ear.

Once the Geo Cruiser had touched down and came to a stop, the Planeteers all piled out and headed straight for the Crystal Chamber.

"Gaia, we are back and our mission was a complete success". Kwame said as they all entered the chamber, sure enough there was the spirit of the earth waiting for them.

Though she knew her Planeteers would all be fine, relief filled her at seeing them once more "Welcome back Planeteers, I'm glad the mission was completed with no major issues, you did well and thanks to your team work, you saved Captain Planet coming to the rescue".

Smiling, Gaia walked over to Linka who was carrying Wheeler in her arms. Gently resting her hand on the Russian's shoulder, her eyes coming to focus on Wheeler "It makes me happy to see you are safe Wheeler, its good to have you back with us on Hope Island..you've caused quite the drama over the past two weeks".

Feeling guilty, Wheeler expressed how sorry he was for having caused such a fuss "Yeah..about that, I really am sorry everyone.." he then winced and pinned his ears back.

"Ohh..I hope you guys weren't planning a welcome back party..I'm really not feeling...all that great.."

Noticing his sudden increase of heavy breathing, Linka became worried "Wheeler..are you alright, what is wrong?"

Lowering her hand from Linka's shoulder and gently cupping Wheeler's fluffy, whiskered face in her hand, Gaia frowned "Looks like Blight's experimentation on you is about to burn up".

Fighting the urge to dig his sharp claws into Linka's arms, the sudden pain that hit him was unexpected and he let out a pain filled shudder.

"Gaia what is happening to him!?" Linka's voice was starting to show panic, while the other Planeteers looked alarmed.

Without a word, Gaia moved her hand and gently touched two fingers against Wheeler's forehead, they glowed with a pinkish aura "Sleep now". Within seconds the Fire bearing Planeteer had fallen into an induced slumber.

"I was afraid his transformation back to being human wouldn't be so easy.." Noticing the worry on Linka's face, as well as the faces of the other Planeteers, Gaia then smiled reassuringly "Don't worry, he'll be just fine, but its best he sleep through his transformation..otherwise he'll be in a world of pain, you can only imagine how his skeletal form will have to correct itself".

Upon hearing this, the Planeteers looked horrified, Linka especially "What!? that is horrible, just think how much pain he would be in..!"

Gaia nodded "Exactly, at least while he is in a deep slumber, he won't be able to feel any pain. don't worry he'll be back to normal soon, for now just let him rest".

Knowing she would have to trust Gaia's judgement, Linka nodded "Da, I will take him to my hut..to be honest I could use with a rest myself" it was only now she realized just how tired she was feeling.

"That sounds like a good idea to me Linka, I think we could all use with a rest, we can sleep easy..now that we have our American back safe and sound!" Gi said reassuringly.

"There is no Eco Emergencies at this current moment, so use the free time you have and go and rest up, I'll call you if anything happens" Gaia reassured them with a smile.

Once they all bid each other a good, well earned rest the Planeteers all headed off to their respective huts to recharge.

Positioning the now slumbering Wheeler to rest against her chest; Linka made her way from the Crystal Chamber and towards her hut, silently she looked down at Wheeler, letting out a little sigh and whispered "I guess what I am wanting to tell you will have to wait a bit longer..but that is alright. You must rest.."

Opening the door to her hut and gently closing it behind her; Linka frowned, taking note of the lingering sick feeling that was refusing to leave.

"Bozhe Moi..it is definitely starting.." Linka mumbled, she had a feeling she was in for a struggle with the first trimester of her pregnancy, the morning sickness was something she was not looking forward to dealing with.

Taking a breath and focusing her thoughts upon Wheeler, she quietly walked over to her bed and gently fell down upon it, keeping her green eyes on that American; She was still trying to grasp onto the fact he was currently a cat and had been that way for the last two weeks.

Tilting her head as she gazed at him, Linka reached out her hand and ran it lightly along his fluffy back "Oh my poor Wheeler, you must have had such a difficult time..I know it was hard for me, being away from you like that.."

Voice nothing more than a whisper, Linka continued to stare at Wheeler's sleeping face and she could feel the tears pricking the corners of her eyes "..You really scared me, I thought I had lost you for sure...!"

Within that moment, the lovely Russian was struck with the sudden horrifying thought of what it would have been like, if Wheeler had not survived like he had. Being able to feel her emotions mixing themselves up with one another again, if that Yankee hadn't of been a cat, or if she hadn't of almost lost him all over again on those train tracks. Linka was certain she would have slapped him one and shouted at him for having put her through what felt like hell, over those past two weeks.

"You are always so reckless..! you never listen and act so impulsively, I have lost count on how many times I worried myself sick when something happened to you!"

The frustration was apparent in her voice, though Linka was sure he would not be able to hear her at the moment, it didn't stop her from venting her worry "You must clean up your act Yankee, now more than ever..." She bit her bottom lip, sliding her hand down to rest on her lower stomach.

"Oh Wheeler, it is not just me who needs you now.." Even though she had known it all day, only now did the reality really set in on the situation that was now in front of her.

"I am going to be a Mother...and you a Father..Bozhe Moi..!" Raising her hand she gently wiped at her eyes, just as the tears started to fall.

Whether they were truly ready or not, to take that big step into parenthood, right now there was a baby growing inside her womb, that beautiful creation that happened when two people loved each other so dearly.

Soon Linka found sleep was threatening to take her, carefully moving Wheeler to sleep along side her, the blonde rolled over so she was facing him and couldn't stop the smile from gently forming.

"Sleep well...'Daddy'.." Planting a soft kiss on top of his head; Linka was indeed looking forward to having Wheeler human again, at least then they would be able to embrace each other properly and she was needing to feel his soft lips against her own once more.

With sleep finally sailing in to embrace her; Linka fell into one of the best sleeps she had, had since Wheeler disappeared, but now they were back together again and they would soon be embarking on a brand new chapter in their lives. It was one that Linka could only hope would be happy for the both of them.

Hope Island now had a much calmer aura about it, the Planeteers were able to be at ease once more; But neither of them could possibly know the danger that was waiting patiently for them on the horizon.

Remaining in the Crystal Chamber, Gaia was everything but relaxed as she focused her grave expression upon an image that was flickering on the chambers screen.

Reaching out her hand she gently ran it over the familiar tablet image that Zarm had in his fortress, high above the earth.

"There is no mistaking it.." Her brown eyes then left the screen and came to rest on the crystal pedestal that once held the rings of the five Planeteers, in their place was a smaller, round, stone tablet with each ring symbol engraved into it.

Gaia's attention was plastered on the symbol of wind, she watched as it flickered, pulsating with an unusual energy, fading in and out simultaneously, the sound it was releasing sounded like the beats of a tiny heart, it was a sound that only Gaia herself could hear.

"Linka..." was the only word that fell from the spirit of the earth's lips.

 **WELL! that is chapter 8 complete! I apologize once again for taking a while to get this done! I've been busy, but I will try and update sooner rather than later. Either way, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for taking the time to follow my story! :)**


	9. Zloveshchiy(Sinister): A Mission to fear

**A/N: I bring you chapter nine, looks like Skum is up to no good again! The Planeteers have one tough Eco mission a head of them! It looks like the mood swings are starting, poor Linka! So let us continue! :)**

Miles away from Hope Island, while the Planeteers enjoyed a rest; Hidden away in the maze of sewers that occupied the underground chambers of New York city. The evil Venomous Skum was hard at work with one of his merciless plans that would once again wreak havoc.

With sneer, showing his pointed teeth; his eyes glinted with pride as he stood at the end result of his product "Well its about time..its taken me three whole months to get this product perfect, and now, finally I've completed it!"

Emerging from one of the tunnels, Skum's sidekick was giving a toothy grin and looked rather pleased with himself "Everything is set and ready to go at your orders boss!"

Smirking, Skum turned to his sidekick "Good, with our men dotted around the ally ways and dodgy hang outs for all those pathetic human gangs..our sales will go through the roof for this new and improved formula, just you watch!"

Reaching out his hand, Skum gently picked up one of his products and faced his sidekick. With an evil glint in his eyes, the filthy rat held up an all too familiar capsule, only this time its once yellow, eerie glow had been changed to a blood red glow; It looked 10x more sinister than the original Bliss pill ever did.

"Say hello to my new, improved ticket to earning loads of cash..."

Blinking at the glowing pill, the ratty sidekick frowned "Boss, that looks like that ahh..what was it..? Bliss drug you made a few years back..but it's the wrong colour!"

Rolling his eyes, Skum hissed threateningly at his sidekick "You idiot! that Bliss drug was an utter failure! but this..this is called the Zloveshchiy Drug; which is the Russian term for 'Sinister'..its much, much more deadly than Bliss ever was..just one of these will mess with the mind of its taker and will turn them into a blood-thirsty killer..these humans will turn on each other quicker than you can say Bliss.."

"No doubt, those meddling Planeteers will be on the scene quickly...so let's move this drug out and start selling it as fast as we can, soon we'll be rolling in the cash up to our ears!"

Scratching his head, Skum's sidekick looked to be thinking rather hard about something "But, but boss what if those brats get here before we sell the lot? got another plan?"

Skum held an evil grin "Oh don't you worry...the stuff in these pills is so powerful, if it even explodes and makes contact with human skin...it'll send them off the deep end for sure...if those Eco freaks interfere..well I think I owe that Pyro brat a little gift for burning all my drugs last time!" Smirking widely as he stared at his new formula, he started to laugh "That kid won't even know what hit him...and then, I'll enjoy seeing him turn on his other friends..he'll burn them all to a crisp for sure!"

Looking a little confused the sidekick soon cracked Skum's evil plan "B-but boss, did you forget what Dr Blight told us...we're not allowed to hurt the Pyro brat..c-cause of the wind Planeteer.."

Realizing he had completely forgot about this; Skum narrowed his eyes in pure annoyance "Hm, that's true..apparently blondie is pregnant with that red head's offspring, a so called 'Child of Elemental Power' as that Zarm called it..interesting..but so annoying at the same time! I was hoping to get my revenge on that Fire bug brat!".

...  
It was the sounds of someone vomiting that stirred Wheeler from his deep slumber; as his senses woke, he winced at the aches and pains he had all over his body. It was if he had been hit multiple times with Geo Cruiser at full speed, his ribs especially were the most painful.

"Ohh...man...what the hell...I feel awful, like Gi flew the Geo Cruiser into me over and over...ow.."

Still not entirely awake, laying on his back the fire bearing Planeteer shook his head, trying to clear his vision and take in his surroundings "Where am I..?" A little confused at first, but all that soon faded when he caught the familiar smell of vanilla and honey scented shampoo on the pillow his head was resting on.

Instantly knowing where he was, Wheeler couldn't help but grin and had the instinctive feeling that Linka had brought him here, after they returned from Brooklyn yesterday, not that he was complaining of course.

Shaking his head, feeling more awake, wincing he pushed himself up into a sitting position and the sheet slid down his perfectly toned stomach, coming to rest at his navel.

Looking around, Wheeler could see there was no sign of Linka "Hm I guess she must be-" He was unable to finish his sentence upon hearing the sound of the Russian vomiting in the bathroom.

Alarmed, ignoring the aches within his body; Wheeler stumbled out of bed, tripping over his own feet as he quickly headed for the door of the bathroom "Linka, babe are you alright?" his voice was full of concern.

Not even bothering to knock, in his worry he pushed the bathroom door open and came face to face with the blonde wiping her mouth as she reached up and flushed the toilet, her hair was up in a rather messy ponytail and she was as white as a ghost.

She then jumped, startled by Wheeler just bombarding his way into her bathroom "Bozhe Moi! W-Wheeler...?!" there was a flash of annoyance passing over her features as she turned to look at the red head, but it quickly vanished, her green eyes going a little wide, while a slight blush came to her pale cheeks.

Barely noticing the change in her expressions, Wheeler made his way over "Linka, I heard you throwing up..are you alright?" the sweet, concerned tone he had caused the lovely Russian to melt a little inside, but that wasn't why her heart had started hammering away in her chest.

"I am sorry Yankee...I did not mean to wake you, do not worry I am fine..just feeling a little unwell". Linka had no idea why she didn't just tell him there and then, it just didn't quite feel like the right moment to drop the bomb shell on him.

Looking a little relieved, but still holding concern the American made his way over, his blue eyes not leaving his girlfriend for a second "You sure beautiful...no offense but you look awful!"

Moving down into a kneeling position so he was at eye level with Linka, he reached out his hand and softly brushed a few blonde strands away from her face "Geez babe, eat something bad?"

Ignoring the question, Linka just smiled before raising her hand to catch his, pressing it against her slightly hot cheek and closed her eyes "You are finally back to yourself..."

Before Wheeler could even answer, emotions hit the blonde like a tidal wave and she quickly embraced him, she wrapped one arm around his waist, while her other hand came to rest on the back of the red head's neck, pulling him in closer to her, nuzzling her nose gently into the side of neck.

Slightly surprised by the unexpected display of affection, Wheeler couldn't help but grin "Hey..what's the occasion?"

"There is no occasion...I have missed you terribly..I-I thought I had lost you, not just once...but twice.." Linka whispered, the tone in her voice becoming somewhat emotional.

Wheeler soon felt her trembling all over; he was alarmed by her emotional state, Linka was usually as tough as nails and barely showed how she was really feeling, but something was different this time.

Arms quickly embracing the Russian back, Wheeler whispered "Hey..it's ok, I'm alright babe, I'm right here". though he would never complain about the extra affection being displayed, the red head found himself a little worried for his partner either way.

Guilt soon washed over him, Wheeler realized just how much worry he had put Linka through and it was painful to even think about what she had gone through these past two weeks.

Both his hands ran softly up and down Linka's back "Oh baby, I'm so sorry I was gone for so long..if I had of made contact sooner..I-" Linka stopped him, gently touching two fingers against his lips, her forehead pressing against his "Shh..Nyet Wheeler, I know you would have told me you were fine sooner, if you were able to do so..do not feel bad, what matters is that you are here now.."

Even though he still felt awful for his absence, a smile appeared, staring into Linka's beautiful and hypnotizing eyes "Ya know, I missed this..I missed you..and I've been dying to do something as well babe.."

With that, Wheeler leaned in, tilting his head when he heard the Russian say "Nyet, W-wait at least let me wash my mouth..!"

"Nope, no can do gorgeous I don't care!" Before Linka could even protest that kissing her right now wouldn't taste too good, she soon felt Wheeler's lips up against her own.

It was like the fire had been lit anew within her; Forgetting all about the after taste of being sick, that was still present in her mouth, Linka relaxed, closing her eyes and lost herself in the kiss that was definitely over due.

They explored each other through their kisses, Linka couldn't help but smile as she ran her hands down Wheeler's bare chest and traced every toned spot on his stomach; That Yankee of hers had still failed to notice that he was completely bare from head to foot, but she wasn't about to point that out to him.

Wheeler was currently wondering why Linka wanted to wash her mouth before they started to share kisses, he couldn't taste anything bad, even though she had been throwing up only moments before, he didn't even care if what she was sick with was contagious either.

Both needing to catch their breath, the two lovers separated and embraced once more.

Playing with a few strands of Wheeler's red hair on the back of his neck, Linka no longer felt that void she had dealt with the past two weeks, having her American back instantly filled it.

"I love you, so very much.." whispered the beautiful Russian, taking in Wheeler's scent, she had missed it, missed being close like this, missed his kisses but most of all, she had missed him.

Unable to prevent the smile from forming; Wheeler gently planted a kiss on the side of Linka's neck and responded "I love you too, more than you could ever know babe.."

Smiling softly, Linka placed both her hands on Wheeler's cheeks, kissing the corner of his mouth, her kiss was like the soft edges of a paint brush, barely touching.

Gazing lovingly at her Yankee, the smile didn't fade "We must talk, there is something I am wanting you to know.." the blonde felt her voice tremble with nervousness, yet excitement at the thought of sharing the precious news with him.

Tilting his head, curiosity filled Wheeler's blue eyes "Yeah? what's up beautiful? I'm all ears".

Heart racing, sliding her hands down Wheeler's cheeks, along his shoulders and to his chest; She then took one of his hands in both of hers, before slowly lowering it down towards her stomach, where she planned to rest his hand.

"You see, the truth is you are-" Before Linka could even get to the most important part that would change their lives forever, Gaia's voice interrupted, reaching all the Planeteers.

 _'Sorry to interrupt my Planeteers, but we have a very bad situation taking place...you must all report to the Crystal Chamber **Immediately** '. _

The moment was broken between the couple; Linka just couldn't believe her bad luck and couldn't help but feel irritated by Gaia.

"Sounds like something is up, guess we better go and see what it is". Wheeler broke through Linka's irritated thoughts, he smiled noticing her disappointment "Man, she really ruined the moment on us..but hey, cheer up beautiful, you can still tell me what you wanted before we head off".

Wheeler tried to reignite the moment, but Linka was having none of it; her mood had dropped and she felt agitated "Nyet, not now Wheeler..we'll speak about it later, right now we need to go see Gaia".

Taking note of the shortness in the lovely blondes tone; Wheeler ignored the urge to try and convince her to just tell him, even though he was very curious. The way Linka had suddenly gone from being affectionate and happy, to now looking extremely annoyed, he took that as a warning not to push it.

"Alright babe, I won't push the subject, I'm sorry Gaia interrupted, but there is always after the Eco Mission!" Wheeler tried to help Linka look on the bright side, he looked hopeful when he saw a gentle smile form on her lips.

"Da, you are right, later for sure my Yankee.." Leaning in she shared one more affectionate kiss with him, before she was then pulled to her feet by him.

Clenching his fist, Wheeler grinned "Alright gorgeous, let's go kick some Eco villain ass!" Turning to leave, the American was a little confused when the blonde grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"What's up?" Wheeler asked curiously, suddenly seeing the sly smile that Linka now held, he arched an eye brow when she answered "Nyet, um Wheeler do you really plan on going to the Crystal Chamber like that?"

"Eh? what do ya mean babe?" Wheeler asked clueless.

"Oh Bozhe Moi...honestly..!" With a roll of her green eyes, Linka then giggled, cleared he throat and then pointed downwards "Ahem..see for yourself my clueless American!"

Blue eyes trailing down, the red head finally saw what she meant and his cheeks almost went as red as his hair "Oh! yikes, I'm in my birthday suit!" his hands flew down to cover himself.

Amused by his reaction, Linka saw an opportunity and took it; Smirking, a playful expression crossed her flawless face "What is this? my Yankee shy? oh come on now Wheeler, it is not like I haven't seen it all before.." As she said that, the Russian stepped forward, closing the gap between them her hands pressing up against his bare chest.

Suddenly feeling hot all over, seeing as Linka had pressed her body right up against his; Wheeler gulped, her action had caught him off guard "Ahh, I ahh, I know that, come on Linka baby, this is the Wheeler you're talking to!" He tried to cover up his split second of vulnerability with a half cocky smile and a wink.

 _'Nyet, you are too late Yankee..I saw it!'_ The lovely Russian thought to herself, now she knew for sure that if she played her cards right; She could catch him off guard, it was refreshingly rewarding and she couldn't help but giggle.

Drawing circles on his tone chest with her index finger, Linka lightly brushed her lips over Wheeler's "If you say so...now put some clothes on, luckily for you I cleaned and kept a set here in my hut, feel free to use them".

Barely catching her lips, Wheeler looked impressed "Wow, impressive you think of everything babe".

With a chuckle, Linka pulled away and then winked at the red head "Well someone must do that in this relationship!" she teased playfully.

Not wanting to keep Gaia waiting too long, the pair got dressed and cleaned up and made their way to the Crystal Chamber. No surprise, Kwame, Gi and Ma-Ti were already there and waiting along side the Spirit of the Earth.

Rubbing the back of his head, Wheeler gave a sheepish grin as he and Linka stumbled into the chamber "Yo, sorry to keep you all waiting, so what's the problem Gaia?"

Having been waiting patiently, even though she held a serious expression as she turned to the screen "Unfortunately Venomous Skum is up to no good again, and I fear this is probably the worst crime he has ever committed.."

At once the Planeteers found themselves face to face with a horrific scene, a down town neighborhood was in complete chaos; blood was spattered up the walls of old, convicted buildings, the sound of gun shots, screaming and fighting among gangs of people rang out through the Crystal Chamber.

Eyes wide, the Planeteers murmured reactions of shock "This is terrible!" Gi voiced her shock, going slightly pale at the horrific images they were being shown.

Cringing a little as the images switched over towards two men, both were trying to bash each others heads in with bricks, their pupils almost in slits while the iris' were glowing a blood red colour.

"Gaia...what is causing these people to act this way!?" Ma-Ti fearfully asked.

With a grave expression, Gaia held out her hand and caused the images to change once more, this time focusing upon Skum himself, he waved a dozen bags he clutched tightly within both his hands around, ones that held a blood red drug.

"This is why, Skum has created a new drug, that even touching the contents inside the capsules is enough to send people into fits of pure rage, turning them into blood thirsty killers..if you thought Bliss was bad, Zloveshchiy is even worse, considering what it does to the minds of anything it touches..."

The images shifted to a group of stray dogs, sporting the same red eyes as they snarled and fought violently against each other, seeking to kill one another.

Linka had yet to even say a word, the moment she had seen the eerie looking drug, she was suddenly gripped by anxiety as all those terrifying memories of being hooked on Bliss four years ago came flooding back.

Wheeler had looked away from the images moments before, his attention was upon Linka and he had seen the fear that flashed within her green eyes.

"Nyet, not again...!" The Russian whispered in terror, she took a step back, the fear she was feeling had caught her off guard and she instantly found herself thinking frantically about the baby growing inside her, if she was so easily hooked before, who was to say that Zloveshchiy would be any different?

The desire to just turn and run, run away from being sent on this Eco Mission grew quickly and as she made a movement to leave the chamber, she bumped into someone, she soon felt his strong arms wrap instantly around her, protectively holding her.

"Easy, easy babe, it's ok I'm right here.." Wheeler's gentle voice provided comfort, pressing herself against his body, Linka hid her face against his chest shaking all over.

Letting the images fade, Gaia held a worried expression from Linka's reaction "Linka.." she spoke softly.

"NYET! I-I cannot go on this Eco Mission..!" the shaking Russian finally replied "I just...cannot!" she was on the verge of dissolving into tears.

At once Wheeler knew something wasn't right, that something was wrong "Babe.." he whispered. This wasn't like her, Linka may have had a terrifying time in the past with the first drug called Bliss, and it had taken a very long and hard struggle for her to get through the withdrawal, but her wounds did eventually heal, Wheeler had been there to help her through all of it.

Those terrifying times had indeed made Linka stronger and usually she wasn't so easily deterred by past happenings, but obviously something was happening to make her react this way.

Worry filling her for her close friend, Gi had stepped over and gently placed her hand comfortingly upon Linka's back "Linka, its alright..none of us expect you to go on this mission, its no surprise it has brought up some bad memories.."

Eye brows knitting together, Gi turned her brown eyes over to Gaia "Please Gaia, I know how bad things looked...but do we all have to go on the mission? can't Linka just stay here on Hope Island?"

"If Linka is not up to the task, I think maybe the rest of us could handle the mission Gaia". Kwame added in, hoping this time his Russian friend would catch a break.

"I understand that you're all concerned, but believe me when I say, no doubt this mission will require the help of Captain Planet, but that won't be possible if you don't all go..I don't enjoy putting any of you into such a dangerous situation..but as Planeteers you may be the last hope of these corrupted people.."

Continuing to comfort Linka, Wheeler suddenly remembered that his ring was STILL missing, he quickly jumped in on the conversation "Wait, even if we all did go, calling old cap will be impossible..Blight took away my ring, I still haven't got it back yet.."

Shaking her head, Gaia smiled gently "Oh don't worry Wheeler, your ring is perfectly safe". When she saw the questioning expressions, she held out her right hand and within seconds, the fire ring appeared out of no where, spinning and glowing.

"Whoa! it's my ring! but how the hell did it even get back here?" Wheeler asked in confusion as his ring stopped spinning and instantly flew over to him, holding out his right hand, his ring then slid onto his index finger, glinting almost happily as it was back where it belonged.

"Your guess is as good as mine Wheeler, though something tells me it was sent back here on purpose..but there's no time for that discussion now. Linka I can see this specific mission unsettles you and for a very good reason, I can't force you to go as that is not in my nature..but I'm afraid the rest of the Planeteers must carry out the mission".

Knowing there was just no way out of it, as much as he wanted to stay with Linka; Wheeler knew he had to go help the other Planeteers "I think I'd feel better if you stayed here anyway babe..let the rest of us handle the mission".

The moment she heard that Wheeler was going to go whether she did or not, her green, tear filled eyes widened and she lost the rest of the colour to her face and she just couldn't stop herself from letting her panic show.

"Oh, Nyet! you cannot go Wheeler!" Linka's grip on his shirt grew tighter, her now balled fists shaking uncontrollably, she furiously shook her head.

"You do not have to protect me...if you make contact with those drugs..if you do that...you'll...nyet! I will not risk losing you, you mean so much to me..please don't go!"

Unable to stop the shocked expression crossing his face, as he watched Linka practically beg and plead for him to not go, his thoughts went into overdrive as his worry grew _'Something is not right, this isn't like her at all...! baby what's going on with you?'_

Completely unaware that the sudden increase in Linka's anxiety and uncharacteristic behavior was linked to the hormonal change she was currently going through with her pregnancy; Wheeler was growing increasingly worried for her.

Gi was watching Linka, taking note of her out of control emotions; She was a bit more clued in, finally it was beginning to dawn on her what may be happening _'Linka...you're...'_ her thoughts were interrupted by the blonde who was beginning to calm down.

Taking a few deep breathes, trying to ease her panic, the Russian looked up at Wheeler "If you are insisting on going, then I am as well, I will not let you go on this mission without me..it is just too dangerous!"

Staring into her eyes, Wheeler searched them desperately for answers, something was there; but he just couldn't figure it out "Linka, are you sure you wanna do this babe?" the red head's voice remained concerned "If it's gonna be too much...maybe you should just stay here, you know I'll be fine".

Shaking her head, given the recent events; Linka wasn't so certain of that for the moment "Nyet, I am going with you". The firmness and stubborn tone was now back in her voice; Wheeler knew not to argue when he heard that within her lovely voice.

"Alright..but I'm not letting you outta my sight, I'm sticking with you gorgeous!" The look of determination and protectiveness was as clear as crystal in his hypnotic blue eyes.

Though she still felt unsettled, Linka managed to smile and nodded "Da, I plan on doing the same with you Yankee, and this goes for all of you, we must stay together...I do not wish to have to fight any of my friends.."

"Do not worry my friend, we will make sure to summon Captain Planet when we need him!" Ma-Ti tried to reassure.

Kwame agreed "We will be extra careful on this mission, do not worry Gaia we will sort this out and make sure we bring that horrible Skum to justice".

Taking Linka's hand in his, locking his fingers with hers; Wheeler smiled reassuringly "You ready to kick some ass out there beautiful?"

Feeling a little more at ease, the lovely blonde smiled and nodded "Da, I am ready, you are with me after all".

Glad to see they had come to an agreement, Gaia said "Be sure to take care of each other, all of you, this may be one of your most dangerous missions yet..but I know you'll be just fine". The lovely Spirit of the Earth then saw them off with an encouraging smile, it wasn't going to be an easy mission but she knew that her Planeteers could handle it.

 **Chapter nine is complete, I actually got this done sooner that I last thought I would! Poor Linka though, looks like a terrifying time from her past is coming back to test her! Zloveshchiy is definitely much more of a danger than Bliss was..no wonder Linka is worried!  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I look forward to updating again soon! Thank you for reading and enjoying my story! :)  
**


	10. A desperate situation

**A/N: Hello fellow CP fans, hope everyone is well! I bring you the next chapter in my story! the Planeteers have one dangerous mission a head of them. This will most likely be the worst Verminous Skumm has ever done and possibly his last...;) -Drops massive hint right there- ANYWAY! LET US BE ON OUR WAY! :D Sorry this has taken me so long to get done! I'm in the last week of the first term in school, so I've been flat out trying to finish off last minute assignments and such. :) I really do hope this chapter was worth the wait for all of you, it's just going to get more tense from here on out! so do enjoy! :D  
**

The journey to New York was a rather tense one, even though she had calmed down; Linka was still on edge about coming face to face with this new, terror drug that evil rat had created.

While the others all conversed with each other, the Russian remained silent and barely heard any of the conversation that was going on around her. She didn't even respond when Wheeler called to her.

Noticing how quiet she was, undoing his seat belt he then got up and made his way across from where he was sitting, plopping himself down alongside the zoning blonde; Wheeler frowned when she jumped, startled by his sudden appearance beside her.

"Oh! Wheeler, I am sorry..did you say something to me?" Linka questioned, sounding completely distracted.

Letting his worry show, the red head slid his arm around her slender shoulders "Geez babe, the way you're acting is really starting to worry me, what's happening? you know you can tell me anything".

Feeling a little more at ease now that Wheeler was beside her, Linka didn't push him away or tried to deny that something was wrong; Instead she leaned in towards him, one of her hands coming to rest against his chest.

Smiling she answered "Do not worry Wheeler, I am fine...just a little nervous about this Eco Mission, I know we must go and help those poor people...but that drug, it is..frightening to think something like that is now out there again".

Trying to hide his shock on Linka being so open with him, especially with the others around; Wheeler shook his head, pushing his worry aside for the time being, besides being worried about the mission and feeling under weather, he could see she was quite content.

Wheeler wasn't the only one that was taking notice of the sudden change in Linka's moods, she was no where near as abrasive and she was usually the sort to keep her feelings to herself.

Something was definitely different about her Russian friend, there was no doubt there; Gi had been watching the interaction between her two friends, she couldn't help but smile and was happy they were more relaxed around one another these days.

 _'I guess Wheeler and Linka have finally grown out of that childish behavior of theirs, then again none of us are kids anymore. But still, something is different about Linka...'_ Gi knew she would have to probe her best friend for answers later, though she had a feeling that she MAY know what was going on, but she wouldn't place the final judgement until she had confirmation.

"Glad to see you're doing ok Linka,I agree this is a pretty scary mission we're being sent on, but everything will be alright". The dark haired Planeteer said in hopes of reassuring her close friend.

Feeling glad that she not only had Wheeler, but their other friends as well; The pretty Russian felt more at ease, she couldn't imagine life without any of them which is why on missions as dangerous as this. She would worry that something may happen to them, and she wouldn't be able to prevent it from happening.

Things that were out of her control; that was one of Linka's biggest fears, not being in control of certain things when she felt that should be. It was because of this that she used to shoot down nearly all of Wheeler's attempts to flirt with her, it was only on certain occasions she would let her guard down and give into the feelings that continued to grow so strongly over the past five years.

Wanting to reassure her as much as he could; Wheeler put on one of his most charming smiles and said "Don't you worry about a thing, as far as I'm concerned babe, there is no way I'm letting Skumm and that sick drug of his anywhere near you..not after what happened last time". Turning his head and casting his gaze to the side, the red head glared at nothing in particular.

A part of Wheeler still blamed himself for what happened to Linka four years ago; perhaps if he had of gone with her to Washington that day, he would have been able to prevent Boris from slipping that Bliss drug into the blondes food.

Obviously reading his facial expression, Linka reached over her hand placing it on the Americans cheek, and gently turned his head so he was looking her in the eyes once more.

"Oh Wheeler, do not feel bad the past is the past..I am still here, and that is all thanks to you my Yankee". Her voice was soft and full of such care "Not only did you bring me back to my senses that day, you were always there afterwards, when I struggled with the symptoms of withdrawal".

He knew she was right, Wheeler knew he shouldn't blame himself, but he just couldn't help it "I know that beautiful, but I could have lost ya".

Leaning forwards, the red head pressed his forehead against hers and closed his blue eyes, savoring the moment they were sharing.

"You mean so much to me Linka.." the words fell from Wheeler's lips in a whisper.

With no warning in the least, the beautiful Russian was deeply moved by his words, and she could feel her emotions running rampant deep inside her. Lightly biting her bottom lip, she felt the tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

"Wheeler.." It was the only word that Linka could even muster within that moment, before she threw her arms around him, burying her face into the side of his neck.

The remainder of the trip to New York was full of casual talk between the group of five Planeteers; Linka spent most of it cuddling up to her American, who didn't mind at all about all the extra affection. But it still did have him wondering, what exactly was going on.

Lightly running his fingertips down Linka's arm, Wheeler watched her his blue eyes wondering so many different things _'There sure is something different about you babe..but in a good way, maybe I'm going crazy or reading too much into it..but there is a certain..glow about you'._

Unable to stop the smile from forming on his lips, the red head didn't snap out of it until "Wheeler, earth to Wheeler, we are almost there Yankee" the Russian's voice snapped him out of his little daze.

"Huh, what? oh sorry beautiful, kinda spaced out there for a bit". Giving a half smile he rubbed the back of his head, his blue eyes then shifted to look out the window, just in time to see the city of New York come into view below them.

"Well we've arrived Planeteers" Gi said, as the Geo Cruiser moved down through the clouds and Kwame started to search for a place to land. A frown made it's way across the Water Planeteers face.

On closer inspection, she noticed a rather eerie sight, most of the big and popular streets in the center of the massive city; there was literally not a single soul to be seen.

"This does not look good at all.." Ma-Ti said, peering out his window with a concerned expression plastered across his face.

Spotting a clearing surrounded by trees, Kwame decided is would be best to land the Geo Cruiser there "I think it would be best to land in a place where the Geo Cruiser will be slightly obscured by trees, who knows what we may run into".

Once they landed smoothly onto the grassy surface and came to a stop, the Planeteers climbed out of their ride and started to scan the area around them.

Straining his ears to listen, Wheeler frowned, there were no sounds of everyday bustle around New York and he could see through a gap in the trees, that there were no cars or anything moving.

Linka could feel that uneasiness creeping back up on her, her green eyes were alert and she looked around "Where is everyone?" she cautiously asked.

Narrowing his blue eyes, Wheeler walked forward and pushed his way through some of the bushes. his feet hitting the footpath of the street.

"Whoa.." the American murmured, slowly he scanned the entire area; Cars had either been crashed into each other, or just left completely abandoned with their doors wide open. There were no people whatsoever in sight, the once busy streets of New York were completely deserted.

"What happened here, this place is like a ghost town!" Wheeler pointed out, feeling somewhat unnerved by how lifeless the city was "Where are all the people? animals?"

Stepping over to stand on the right side of his older friend, Ma-Ti raised his ring hand to his head and replied "I will try and locate everyone with my ring, Heart" he commanded, instantly golden waves of energy flowed from the ring and he then held his hand out and allowed the waves to travel over the whole city.

"I can feel that everyone has left the city center, they've all moved down into the suburbs and alleyways" Ma-Ti finally said, sounding uneasy.

Wheeler wasn't sure he heard his young friend correctly or not "Wait, so you mean to tell me that every single person that ever existed in New York city, within the last few hours are all under the influence of that Zlovesh-whats-it-called drug thing?"

"That is Zloveshchiy Wheeler". Linka corrected him, there was a string of uneasiness within her voice "It looks like only a few hours were needed to send all of New York into complete chaos.."

Knowing they weren't going to sort this out by standing around and gawking, Wheeler clenched his ring hand, causing it's fiery symbol to glimmer "Well standing around here isn't going to fix things, let's go track that crazy rat down, we need to shut down his plan before it spreads anywhere else".

Without even waiting for an answer, or even considering thinking of a plan; The reckless American made a movement to head off, but he was stopped in his tracks by two familiar hands reaching out and grabbing his arm, pulling him back.

"Nyet, do not be so reckless Yankee, you cannot just charge off!" The lovely Russian had snapped, giving him a glare.

Wheeler gave Linka a slightly confused expression, which she just scoffed at and continued "And do not look at me like that! you know how dangerous this mission is, we must stay together and work out a plan".

"Linka is right Wheeler, if you just go charging off out there, who knows what might happen, there could be an ambush or some other dirty trick that Skumm has in mind". Gi added in, backing up the blondes attempt to rein the red head back in.

Looking from Linka to Gi and then back to the blonde, Wheeler knew they both had a point; As much as he just wanted to charge in there and get this mission over and done with, he knew he would only be risking his own safety and the safety of the others.

"Yeah, alright so what's the plan? I wanna help these people and just get the heck outta here, why don't we just call Cap right now?".

Kwame shook his head "We don't even know where Skumm is hiding, he must have a hideout somewhere; Our mission is to find that, analyze the situation and then decide whether or not we can handle it on our own".

"Sounds like a plan to me Kwame, be where do we even start looking for our ratty target?" Ma-Ti asked.

Giving a little smirk, Wheeler knew exactly where "Well that's easy little buddy, Skumm will most likely be right beneath us" Pointing downwards, the red head was referring to the sewer tunnels below "The only way to get down there is through one of the man holes that are dotted all over the roads, why don't we just start our search there?"

Though she agreed that Wheeler's idea was accurate, Linka still felt uneasy "Da, that is true but the sewers go on for miles and miles and have many tunnels, we could be looking forever if we just jump down there".

"Right, so our best chance would be to let Ma-Ti use his Heart power to pin point where exactly most of the people have gone" Gi suggested, she, Linka, Kwame and Ma-Ti were soon in conversation about the situation.

Hanging back, Wheeler rolled his blue eyes when something caught his attention from the distance, looking over he instantly spotted one of Skumm's sidekicks disappearing into one of the holes that led down into the sewer, he knew at once that was their ticket to finding Skumm.

"Hate to interrupt the planning, but I think our ticket that will take us to Skumm just disappeared down into the sewer over there!" The red head butted into the current conversation.

Planning soon ceased and the others turned their attention in the direction that Wheeler was pointing, though they had missed catching Skumm's sidekick.

"Are you sure Wheeler?" Gi asked her American friend, who replied "Of course I'm sure, I know an oversized rat when I see one, so let's just forget the planning and follow him down there!".

Not even bothering to wait for a response from any of the others, Wheeler made his way in the center of the streets, staying alert he used the empty and abandoned cars as cover, his blue eyes scanning every corner of the wide open area.

Linka wasn't far behind him, she joined Wheeler at his side and looked rather annoyed "Wheeler do not just take off like that!" she hissed, her green eyes narrowed "We do not know if anyone is around here watching!"

"Babe its fine, just relax..the sooner we get this mess sorted the better, now let's get down in that sewer and kick some rat ass!" Reaching out his hand, the American gently took a hold of the blondes, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I think Wheeler may be right, but still we need to move with caution, Gaia did warn us how deadly that drug is, if any of us have contact with it...we'll we're in a world of trouble, so stay on alert everyone" Gi warned her friends.

Sticking to the cover of the cars, the group of five made their way across the long stretch of deserted highway, stopping at the edge of a massive building. Resting his hands against the brick work, Wheeler peered round it and straight down the alleyway where he had seen Skumm's sidekick disappear.

"Just over there, that's the way in".

Looking around, Linka felt a little on edge and she frowned "Is it just me, or does this all seem just a little too easy? it could be a trap".

"Most likely that is exactly what it is Linka, but we need to stop Skumm as soon as possible". Kwame made a good point, all they could do was stay on alert and try and stick together.

"I will check to see if there is anyone near by, that might be waiting to ambush us" Ma-Ti said, raising his ring hand to check for any of Skumm's sidekicks or any of the infected people.

"Hm, strange I cannot sense anyone near by, we should be able to slip into the sewers without being seen..still be sure to stay on guard..Linka is right, it is all a little too easy.." the youngest Planeteer reminded them.

"Well we better not keep that dirty rat waiting, let's shut him down once and for all!" Wheeler clenched his fist at his side, before making his move and leading the way to the alleyway and straight over to the man hole that led into the sewers.

"Here we go" the red head mumbled, kneeling down he placed his hands on the circular metal cover and pushed it, managing to slide it off the entrance. The Planeteers were soon greeted by the foul smell of the sewer water running below.

The moment the smell reached her nose, Linka had backed away gagging at the horrible stench below them, raising her hand she placed it against the wall of the alleyway, leaning forwards when she felt her stomach beginning to churn.

Noticing her reaction, Wheeler frowned and he was soon at her side, resting his hand on the Russian's back "Whoa babe...you ok?" he questioned her with concern.

Fighting against the urge to vomit, Linka took a few deep breathes before she focused her green eyes upon Wheeler's blue ones, managing to smile lightly "Da, I am fine..it is just the smell of the sewerage getting to me, I will be alright".

Bewildered by the answer, the concerned American replied "This is news to me gorgeous, this sort of thing never really bothered you before..what the heck is going on?"

Shaking her head, knowing now wasn't the time to bring up her pregnancy, the blonde answered "Wheeler, really everything is just fine, but now is not the time to try and explain".

When she saw the red head lower his gaze; Linka turned to face him and stepped closer, pressing her body up against his, while her hands came to rest upon his chest "Oh Wheeler, really I am fine and I promise you, once we complete this mission and stop Skumm..then we can talk, after all it is important, not just for me, but for you as well".

Resting a hand on Wheeler's cheek, Linka turned his head and gently pressed her lips to his and they shared a short but passionate kiss; Feeling a little more at ease as they pulled away, he smiled and gave a nod "Alright then, I'm holding you to that promise beautiful!"

It was Gi coming back down the alleyway, even though neither Wheeler nor Linka had noticed her leave, having been too caught up in their little moment.

"It's a good thing we had these packed in the Geo Cruiser". She held up five half face masks "We best avoid breathing in any of the toxins down there".

Upon seeing the masks, Linka was filled with relief "Oh thank goodness we have those, I am feeling more at ease about going down there now". It wasn't the idea of throwing up that was worrying her, she was more concerned about breathing in the toxins, it wouldn't be good for her or the unborn child she was currently carrying.

Once they had all slipped their masks on over their mouths and noses, adjusting them to a comfortable fit the Planeteers all exchanged looks, nodding and one by one they climbed down the ladder.

Wheeler was the second last to make his way down, turning around to watch Linka he then reached out his hand when she was almost to the bottom, she happily obliged and took it, leaping down to stand alongside him.

Reaching into her pocket, Gi brought out a little flashlight and flicked it on; it provided some light for the group, enough for them to see at least five feet in front of them.

"Well let's go, keep your eyes and ears open at all times" the dark haired water Planeteer said through her mask, though her voice was slightly muffled it was still understandable.

As the trek through the sewers began; Wheeler gazed down into the rushing water from the stone walkway the workers often would use when they entered the sewers, he pulled a slight face at the dark, murky looking water.

"Man, I'm glad we're not walking through that, just think of the crap that goes in there..literally!" the American stated.

Remaining close to Wheeler, Linka screwed up her nose under her mask; Even with the mask she was able to catch the horrid smell of sewerage, she could still feel the sensation of her stomach churning, but remained vigil and forced herself not to think of throwing up.

"Bozhe Moi, how could anyone think of making a hideout in terrible place like this, it is disgusting!" the blonde usually wouldn't complain about these sort of things, but her tolerance had been wavering in the last few days.

"You're really not coping too well with this are you babe.." Wheeler had pointed out, stepping closer to the Russian as he reached his hand over, gently taking hers into it.

Shaking her head, Linka let out a sigh "Nyet, the smell is just horrible...how are you not feeling sick yourself Yankee?" she asked curiously.

When he heard her question, a somewhat cocky smile spread over the red head's lips "Well you know me babe, I've got an iron stomach! this place doesn't get to me really, but it's still gross!"

Slightly smirking; Linka expected an answer like that and playfully replied "Oh, and this is coming from the same Yankee who could not handle that Eco roller coaster on his eighteenth birthday".

Feeling his cheeks heat up slightly, Wheeler gave a half smile "Hey, I was a bit under the weather that day!"

Chuckling beneath her mask, Linka then shook her head; it was just like that American of hers to come up with some excuse to cover his little weaknesses.

The long tunnel was starting to curve as they were nearing a corner, all casual talk ceased as the Planeteers picked up on echoing voices down the other end of the tunnel, which opened up into one of the large spaces that held piping and kept the city's sewerage system pumping.

Walking more carefully now, trying to stop their footsteps from echoing, the group of five strained their ears to listen in on what the voices were discussing as they drew closer.

"That sounds like Skumm to me". Wheeler whispered, looking around his blue eyes then fell upon another pathway that sloped upwards and out of sight "There, let's listen in from up there" he pointed the pathway out to the others.

Quietly the red head led the way up the sloping pathway and they soon found themselves overlooking the scene below; Dropping to the ground so their stomachs pressed against the hard, cold stone walkway the group peered through the railing.

Sure enough there was Skumm below them, packing the eerie glowing drug into plastic bags, getting ready to ship the next batch out to who knows where.

Standing back to admire his handy work, the horrid rat smirked, revealing his razor sharp fangs looking quite pleased "This plan is working like a charm! even if those brats were to show up now...all I've gotta do is set a couple of my rabid minions on them and they'll find themselves caught in an endless nightmare!"

With the appearance of one of his sidekicks, Skumm turned to him and sneered "So how is everything going in the underground prisons? as entertaining as it sounds, I hope they haven't all killed each other too quickly!"

Rubbing his clawed hands together, his sidekick grinned "Hehe, well there is a bit of a mess down there...but we managed to separate the majority of them, its a bloodbath for certain boss!"

"Just the way I like it, well let's get this next batch dispatched! with how quickly we've ran New York city into chaos, at this rate..we'll have the entire world under the influence of my new masterpiece!" Skumm let out a hiss like laugh which echoed through the many tunnels of the sewers.

Somewhat frozen on the spot, the Planeteers soon came to the conclusion on just how serious this entire situation was "This is just awful.." Gi whispered.

"Gaia was right when she said we will need Captain Planet for this" Ma-Ti had added.

Linka's stomach churned at the very thought of what was happening down in the underground prisons; She was too afraid to even try and imagine what sort of sight was waiting down there.

"How could anyone be so cruel...!?" the lovely Russian said in a hushed whisper, her voice full of wavering emotion.

"I think we have heard enough, we must let our powers combine and summon Captain Planet.." Kwame quietly answered, they didn't have time to spare.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's do it!" Wheeler urged, it was then from the corner of his eye he saw one of the rather large, brown sewer rats come scurrying along the railing of their hiding place.

Red eyes flashing in the eerie light, it bared its teeth and hissed loudly its fur standing on end. "Uh oh.." came Wheeler's voice.

With his keen hearing, Skumm quickly whirled around and turned his attention to where the warning from the sewer rat had come from; Instantly he knew who was up there and grinned.

"You may as well show yourselves Planetbrats...no point in hiding, I know you're here! my little sewer slaves have given away your position...why don't you come down here, let me give you a taste of what real power is!"

Holding out his clawed hand to his sidekick he smirked "Give it to me, its time we taught those Eco meddlers a lesson!"

"Y-yes, right away boos!" Scrambling over to one of the work benches he reached for a hand held control panel, hurrying back over to Skumm and nervously holding it out to him "H-here you are boss!"

Snatching it, Skumm snickered "Fine...stay where you are, but you'll regret it soon enough, say hello to my other genius piece of work!" Pushing the largest button on the control panel, high above came the sound of moving machinery.

Wheeler's blue eyes instantly shot to look up above him, his stomach dropped and he felt Linka and Gi tense up on either side of him as each of them came face to face with what looked to be a handmade machine gun, it was mounted on a robotic arm and all its commands were most likely controlled by hand.

At the base of machine, the red heads eyes caught sight of the eerie, reddish glow of the Zloveshchiy drug and acted quickly "MOVE!" He seized both Linka and Gi by the arms, pulling them back out of the way and took cover behind a near by solid wall.

As the base of the machine gun started to spin; Kwame and Ma-Ti scrambled out of the way and took cover elsewhere, no sooner the ear splitting sound of gun shots rang out, echoing around the tunnels.

From their hiding place; Wheeler could hear and feel the vibration of the drug hitting the solid wall they were taking cover behind, he could hear them burst on contact and was hoping against hope they could all avoid having that evil stuff touch them.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE, IF ANY OF THAT DRUGS LIQUID TOUCHES US, WE'RE IN REAL TROUBLE!" Gi had to shout over the noise of the gun firing.

Staying close to Wheeler, Linka had her head tucked up under the Americans chin, she held on tightly to the front of his white shirt, her eyes scrunched up as she tried to block out the horrible sound of the machine gun.

"WE MUST CALL CAPTAIN PLANET!" The Russian cried, fear streaking her voice.

"Only I can't see where Kwame and Ma-Ti are!" Gi called, if they had been separated it would be impossible to call their friend to help them out in their time of need.

"We'll just have to improvise, we need to get away from here and fast!" Wheeler shouted over the deafening noise of deadly gun shot, he didn't know how much that machine gun would continue on firing, but he was beginning to feel the solid wall that was protecting them was starting to falter under the sheer force that the gun was firing at.

Looking around, eyes searching for a quick exit; one that would avoid them getting hit, Wheeler then noticed another, slightly narrower tunnel about five feet to his left, it was the only way.

"There, let's follow that tunnel, I dunno where it leads but I think I'd rather deal with trudging through sewerage than getting turned into a blood-thirsty zombie! come on!"

Knowing there was no time to wait for an answer from the two girls, Wheeler wasted no time in pulling them both quickly for the narrow tunnel; Once they were on their feet properly, he urged them to run "Go! go!"

Watching as he had three of them on the run; Skumm smirked "So I've got three of those annoying meddlers on the run...they won't get far, especially after that Pyro brat sees the little surprise I have for him..."

With an evil look appearing in his cold eyes, Skumm turned to his sidekick "Go down to the East prison cells and fetch our little gift...this will surely stop those heart bleeding punks in their tracks!"

"R-right away boss, right away!" With excitement filling his voice, the rather stupid sidekick scurried off on Skumm's orders to go and collect what he needed.

The East prison cells were filled with only some of the drug induced citizens of New York, the violent yells, cries and the sound of skulls being crushed while blood splattered against the cold, stone floors and walls, painting them the colour of scarlet had ceased somewhat.

Not that long ago, many of Skumm's ratty sidekicks had gone to each of the prison zones and had managed to separate most of the rabid and violent citizens, so they weren't all crammed together, it had only increased their desire to completely massacre one another.

As he appeared from the high stone steps, Skumm's sidekick smirked as he silently made his way along, taking in the gruesome sight that had been left in many of the prison cells.

"Hehe! my boss Skumm sure has outdone himself this time around...this may be his most genius plan ever" Laughing almost manically, rubbing his hands together, the oversized rat didn't stop until he reached the last cell, which was located down the far left side of the darkened area.

Stopping, smirking and showing his pointed teeth rat peered through the bars, his eyes giving off a merciless red glow as he chuckled eerily "Come now my little pet.."

When all he received was a frightened sounding cry and the sound of someone scrambling backwards up closer to the cold stone wall; Skumm's sidekick only smirked more broadly as he used the heavy key to unlock the cell door and slyly stepped inside.

"Aww don't be frightened...Skumm only wishes to play a little game, and you'll do well to play along...isn't that right...little Liliya.."

Blue eyes wide and full of fear, with tear tracks present on her cheeks; Liliya pressed herself up against the stone wall of her cell, trembling from head to foot, she appeared almost frozen as the large rat closed in on her, his shadow blocking what little light was present through tiny cracks in the cell walls.

 **A/N: WELL! bit of a little surprise there at the end! I'm wondering if any of you expected to see her again so soon! Skumm is one evil rat and even though he has been given orders not to harm Wheeler in anyway because of Linka...well since when did that dirty rat listen to orders anyway? I do hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll be sure to update again soon! :)**


	11. Within the face of Rage

**A/N: Here is chapter 11 for you all! I do hope you enjoy it, it looks like the Planeteers have more than they bargained for. They knew the mission would be dangerous, but Skumm certainly has them up against a wall this time. O:**

It wasn't until they had rounded a few of the narrow corners, did Wheeler finally come to a halt, chest rising and falling slightly as he peered over his shoulder; A slight frown came to the red heads features, noticing that neither Skumm, nor any of his henchmen were following them.

With the firing gun shots ceasing, the three Planeteers were greeted by nothing but silence, if one didn't count the ringing within their ears thanks to the machine gun only moments before.

"Doesn't look like anyone is following us, that's pretty weird.." the American had commented, getting away like that seemed all too easy for his liking.

"I somehow doubt that Skumm would give up so easily, I have a bad feeling about this.." Gi responded as she tried to catch her breath from running.

"Da, he would have something else up his dirty sleeve, there is no doubting that.." Linka added in, she was leaning forwards slightly, her hands resting on her knees as she tried to level out her breathing, her heart was pounding within her chest.

"I hope Kwame and Ma-Ti are alright, I have the sneaky suspicion that he wanted us all separated on purpose, we better keep our wits about us" Wheeler had warned the two girls.

Looking around, the red heads eyes then trailed up towards the dim lighting on the ceiling of the narrow tunnel they had escaped down, he frowned when they flickered for a couple of seconds, then they went out; Leaving the three Planeteers in complete darkness.

"Looks like the power is gone, great...you girls better stay close, what about your torch Gi?" Wheeler had turned to look where he knew the Water Planeteer was standing.

"I lost it back there, what about your ring Wheeler? maybe that can give us some light" the dark haired woman had suggested.

Looking down at his ring hand through the darkness, Wheeler was amused on why he hadn't thought of that himself "Eh, why didn't I think of that? heh..well let's give it a try" Holding out his hand, the American pointed it in front of him and gave the command "Fire!"

Obeying its order, the ring flickered and then lit up; With Wheeler's control, it didn't produce its usual laser beam instead it formed a flame, bringing some light and warmth to the surrounding area.

"It worked, that is good" Linka felt a little more at ease, Wheeler's power provided enough light for them to see at least four feet in front of them.

"Now that we can see, let's keep moving..hopefully Kwame and Ma-Ti aren't too far away" Gi knew they couldn't stop here and had to keep moving.

Nodding; Wheeler then led the way "Stay close babe, we have no clue what may be waiting for us, we could run into some real life zombies yet!"

She didn't need to be told twice, Linka remained close to Wheeler's side, while Gi was on the other side of him, they were all on high alert and the tension was somewhat high at not knowing what awaited them.

Squinting slightly through the flickering light of Wheeler's flame, instantly Linka felt herself tense up when she saw up a head within the darkness, two glowing red dots, they were at least twenty feet away from where the Planeteers were.

Stopping in her tracks; the Russian's hand flew swiftly to Wheeler's arm, stopping him in his movements "Wheeler...look, over there.." she said in a hushed whisper.

No sooner had he stopped walking, he felt Gi stop in her tracks and they both saw what was just up a head.

"What is that..?" Gi questioned, though she didn't have long to wonder when a low, eerie growl erupted from whatever those two glowing eyes belonged to.

Tensing up, Wheeler narrowed his eyes as the growling reached his ears "Alright, whatever you are, come out!" Concentrating, he allowed his radiating power to grow brighter, casting more light in front of him.

With the fur bristling on the back of its neck, it was soon clear what the eyes belonged to, as the large and rather thin looking dog stepped slowly forwards, the light flickering from Wheeler's ring made the rabid looking animal more demonic looking in appearance.

"Uh oh, its one of those dogs that's been affected by that sick drug!" the Pyro Planeteer said through gritted teeth.

Baring its razor sharp fangs, the growls soon turned into threatening snarls, as the rage infested animal stalked forwards; there was no mistaking it was out to kill, and the Planeteers had become the targets.

"That poor animal...this is just horrible!" Linka sounded upset, she backed up when Wheeler's arm had moved out to protect her.

"We need to distract it, Linka try your ring, see if you can push it back" Gi said "I'd rather we didn't hurt it.." she backed up slowly with both Wheeler and Linka.

Knowing something had to be done, the blonde didn't question Gi's idea "I will try and stop it" within the light of Wheeler's flame, outstretching her arm she aimed her ring at the oncoming threat "Wind!" she commanded.

Upon command, Linka's ring lit up, pulsating with power like it usually would; but instead of releasing the usual strong gust of wind, the glow faltered as did the sounds of the winds, before it simply faded.

Not really sure what had happened, Linka froze on the spot, her green eyes going wide "W-what!? my ring..it is not working!" she tried again, commanding her ring to obey, but as before it simply lit up, faltered and faded once more; At once the Russian was filled with the onset of panic.

"What the hell...!?" Came Wheeler's voice, he was utterly confused on why Linka's ring was refusing to work; there was no way it was too polluted here, his ring was working just fine.

Once it was a few feet away, the raging dog crouched down and snarled loudly as it lunged forwards.

"WATCH OUT, FIRE!" Wheeler shouted as he aimed his ring at the dog in mid lunge, it yelped loudly as it was struck by the red heads fiery power; forcing it backwards, causing it to land in the murky water.

"NOW'S OUR CHANCE, GO!" Wheeler urged the girls, giving Linka a gentle push forwards; Out stretching her hand, Gi grabbed a hold of the blondes wrist and pulled her forwards around the dog "Come on!".

Though it had caused the animal pain, it was soon back on its feet, snarling and looking even more enraged it wasted no time in engaging another attack upon Wheeler and lunged itself at him once again.

Through the darkness, Wheeler felt the massive animal tackle him; the force knocked him backwards onto the concrete platform, his hands raised, gripping at the dogs wet, matted fur as he fought against keeping the snapping jaws from making contact with his face.

Stopping about ten feet away, the girls turned to look back; their eyes widening at the situation unfolding before them "WHEELER!" they shouted together.

Through the fray, Wheeler could see both Linka and Gi were hesitating; Narrowing his eyes he called "IT'S ALRIGHT, JUST GO! GET OUTTA HERE, I'LL CATCH UP!" he wasn't sure his voice was loud enough over the angry snarls and growls; the drug induced dog continued to snap and throw its head about, trying to close in,wanting to make contact with even the smallest piece of human flesh.

Despite the frail appearance the dog had, Wheeler struggled against its inhumane strength; perhaps it was a side affect that came with Skumm's new drug, enhanced strength and a blood thirsty lust to kill everything around.

Trying to free her wrist from Gi's grip, Linka's green eyes were wide with terror as she watched the attack "WHEELER, NO! GI WE MUST HELP HIM!"

Knowing Wheeler wanted them to leave; the Water Planeteer fought against the strong desire to help her close friend, she had to get Linka out of here "Linka, we have to go! Wheeler will be fine!" she could only hope her voice sounded more certain, than what her facial expression was showing.

It was the sounds of other growls that caused Gi to whip her head to look to her left, the reddish glow of three more sets of eyes, the sight caused her to fill with panic.

"LINKA! WE NEED TO LEAVE! COME ON!" Ignoring the Russian's protests, the Asian Planeteer took off in the other direction, forcing Linka to follow; her green eyes not once leaving Wheeler as she was pulled away, tears flew from them as she shouted "WHEELER!" she had no choice but to follow Gi, as they dashed down one of the sharp corners of the tunnel way.

Gritting his teeth, Wheeler used all his strength against the rabid dog, his arms shaking as he tried to throw it off him "BACK OFF YOU CRAZY MUTT!"

Red eyes wild and full of nothing but a lust to kill, the red heads words fell on deaf ears, saliva flew in all directions as it snapped its jaws; using its front paws, it clawed at the American's arms, who was desperately pushing his forearms up under the beasts throat.

It was the echoing sounds of more growling off to his right that made Wheeler tear his blue eyes away from his attacker; they went wide when he could see more dogs stalking through the shadows in his direction.

"Shit..not good!" the Yankee said through gritted teeth.

Wracking his brains, the young man knew he had to think quickly; instantly thinking of his ring and knowing he had no choice, Wheeler looked straight back into the attacking dogs angry eyes.

"Guess I've got no choice..!" Risking it, he brought up his ring arm, no sooner had he moved it the beast saw its chance and snarled, sinking its fangs right into Wheeler's forearm, breaking the skin and drawing blood.

"AHHH!" the red head cried in pain, with the strength he had left; Wheeler ripped his arm out of the dogs jaws, before shoving his clenched fist into it's foul smelling mouth "FIRE!" he commanded through the pain.

Within seconds his ring lit up and sent the flaming hot beam of light straight down through the animals throat; like a fireball it expanded and the sickening scent of burning organs and flesh filled Wheeler's nostrils.

Instantly the raging animal was silenced, its mouth loosened, not even having a chance to utter yelps of agony; it all happened too quickly and the dog soon went limp, all its weight pressing against Wheeler's body.

Head falling to the side, landing upon the red heads chest; the heat of Wheeler's powers had been so intense, the dog's eyes had been completely burnt out, where it's eyes had once been, there was nothing but a sickly scent and smoke rising from the now hollow, empty sockets.

It had all happened so fast, for the longest moment Wheeler didn't move, he simply lay there, his chest rising and falling heavily; his heart beating painfully away within his chest, head swimming as he tried to make sense of all that happened.

Growling from the approaching dogs had vanished, as had they; they were no longer anywhere in sight, perhaps they had been frightened away by Wheeler's ring powers.

Coming back to his senses, gritting his teeth he shoved the now deceased animal off him; Stumbling to his feet, Wheeler's left hand soon came down to cover the bit wound on his right forearm, cringing slightly at the pain.

"Looks like you got me...damn that bastard of a rat!" Wheeler narrowed his blue eyes, Skumm was to blame for all of this; his drug was causing so much chaos and pain on anything it touched.

Shaking his head, remembering that Linka and Gi had taken off in the other direction, he turned his attention in the destination they had taken.

"I sure do hope they're alright, I need to find them...!" Taking a step forward, Wheeler went to take off after them; but stopped as the realization hit him, he had just been bitten by an animal infected with Skumm's drug.

Recalling what he and the others had been told about it, slowly panic started to fill him "Oh no..." if the liquid that horrible drug contained was enough to send people crazy, just by it making contact with skin, then why would receiving a bite from something infected be any different.

"This is bad..really bad.." the red head found himself saying out loud to himself.

Collapsing to her knees; Linka couldn't go any further "Gi, I-I cannot run anymore!" the blonde said through gasps, as she tried to catch her breath beneath the half face mask she was still wearing.

Falling to her own knees; Gi had reached her limit with running as well, her lungs would release sharp pains, every time she tried to breathe "I-I know, we need to rest, I think we're ok for now.."

Arm moving down to rest across her stomach, Linka winced at the pains she was receiving from all that running, but her mind remained on a certain red head they had been forced to leave behind.

"W-Wheeler...!, Gi we must go back, we cannot just leave him back there, what if he gets hurt..o-or worse...!" Linka bit her bottom lip, her emotions were once again running rampant, she was rattled with panic and absolute terror at the thought of losing the American once again.

Once she had caught he breath, the lovely Russian stood back up and her destination was clear; to go back and help Wheeler.

With her legs feeling somewhat like jelly, Gi stood as well and quickly reached out and gripped at her best friends wrist, preventing her from taking off "Linka no! you can't go back!"

Feeling anger mix with her terror, Linka looked around at Gi, her green eyes narrowed, but they were sparkling with tears "NYET! I CANNOT JUST KEEP RUNNING, HE NEEDS HELP GI!"

Though she was now in the wake of her friends rage, Gi stood firm and gave Linka a serious look "You can't just go racing back there, it's too dangerous, for you and the baby!"

That last word that fell from Gi's lips echoed around the area they were currently standing in.

There was silence for a moment; eyes widening, Linka just stared at her close friend, her voice was nothing more than a whisper of pure shock "How could you possibly know...?"

Without breaking eye contact; Gi answered "I figured it out a while ago actually, you feeling unwell over the past few days, the change in your moods...Linka its obvious, I'm not your best friend from no reason after all".

Trembling a little, heart racing; Linka let out a sigh, she should of known that Gi would be the first to figure out she was pregnant "I really..should not be surprised you figured it out, still what about Wheeler!?" the blonde pleaded with her best friend.

Before Gi could even answer, both she and Linka could hear hurrying footsteps heading in their direction.

Quickly turning to face where it was coming from, Gi braced herself to fight back, but she was stopped in her tracks when "Gi! Linka! there you both are!" The familiar voice of Ma-Ti reached her.

Before long he and Kwame came into sight, Gi was struck with a feeling of relief "Ma-Ti! Kwame! thank goodness you're both alright!" as she and Linka were reunited with their two missing friends.

"Thank goodness you and Linka are alright, Ma-Ti and I have been worried sick!" Kwame voiced his relief on seeing the two girls, but it didn't take long for him and Ma-Ti to realize that a certain team mate was missing.

Looking around, Ma-Ti frowned "Where is Wheeler, did you both get separated from him?"

Seeing the look on Gi's face was enough for them to realize that their friend was no doubt in trouble.

"Da, we were with him until a little while ago...some of those animals affected by Skumm's drug appeared! he told us to run while he distracted them, but we must go back for him!" The worry was clearly present in Linka's voice, she was trying her best not to give in and dissolve into tears.

"Oh, poor Wheeler...if anything has happened to him, I will never forgive myself..I cannot lose him, I only just got him back!"

Warm hand coming to rest upon the distraught blondes shoulder, Kwame tried to calm her "Calm down Linka, we will go back and look for him, most likely he has escaped, he could be trying to find his way back to us right now, so let us go and find him".

Though Kwame was right that Wheeler had escaped, it wasn't without a price; no sooner had the fire Planeteer started after the girls, the affects of Zloveshchiy was starting to grasp a hold of him.

Movements becoming heavy, Wheeler's vision started to distort and everything around him was tainted a deep, rage red; almost as if someone had thrown red dye in front of his eyes.

Falling sideways, Wheeler caught himself on the side of the wall, his breathing heavy as he shook his head, trying to fight against the drug "W-what's happening to me...!?" he muttered.

It was then, through the darkness of the sewerage tunnels, out of no where the sounds of blood curdling screams were all around him; it caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end.

Through his now feverish state, Wheeler looked frantically around him, trying to put an image to the screams that were all around him.

At first they made no sense, but soon the screams became demonic whispers within Wheeler's ears; voices he knew, voices he thought he had left behind in his painful childhood.

 _"YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SON!"_ Wheeler was soon greeted by the angry, sneering face of his Father as he yelled and shouted accusations at him.

 _"Little bastard...DON'T YOU COME HOME UNTIL YOU BRING ME BACK SOME LIQUOR!"_

Closing his eyes tightly, Wheeler tried to block out the voices, only to flinch when he heard the sickening slap of his Father's hand, the painful cries of his Mother's voice, pleading; as she was struck down _"PLEASE JUST STOP, STOP IT! NOT IN FRONT OF HIM!"_ another slap and the stomach churning sound of plates and cups crashing down from the shelves, as his Mother was shoved up against the cupboard that held them.

 _"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BITCH!"_

Images of his Mother being beaten and verbally abused, the blood spatter hitting the wall from the force of the beatings, the enraged face of his Father as he advanced on the much smaller Wheeler came into view, the hand raised and being brought down to strike him down; it all flashed through the red heads mind.

The visions of the past soon changed, flashing over to a horrified eight year old Wheeler, hands out stretched as he tried to grab the hands of the little blonde headed girl, her face terrified as she slipped out of reach, falling down towards the molten steel pit, in what looked to be flashes of a factory.

 _"ROSIE!"_ the screams of his younger self filled Wheeler's head, echoing all around, followed by the ear piercing scream of the little girl _"WHEELER!"_

Unable to take it anymore, hands raising to hold either side of his head, Wheeler closed his eyes tightly as all that pain he had locked away all those years ago broke free, filling him with a sense of terror and an unspeakable rage "STOP!" the Planeteers voice echoed through the tunnels, he let out a cry.

Within minutes the rest of the Planeteers heard the echoing cry; Linka's blood ran cold, instantly knowing who that voice belonged to "Oh no...WHEELER!" she cried, taking off in the direction she was sure it was coming from, but she was not alone as the others followed, faces pale within the dim lighting of the endless tunnels.

 **Chapter 11 is now complete, I do hope you enjoy and sorry it took me a few days to get this done! I've been rather busy, I'll try to post more frequently if I can. But well this is the next chapter, it is in this one that Wheeler being exposed to the drug through that bite has brought his painful past back to him! There is one specific memory that is the pinnacle of all his rage...we will find out more about that little girl from his childhood further along in the story. This is what Zloveshchiy does, it triggers a person's most painful and regretful memories and turns it into rage, sending many over the deep end and on a killing rampage. This chapter was a little more gory and creepy than the others I think...either way I do hope you will enjoy, I'll try to update again really soon! Thanks for being patient everyone! :)**


	12. Love is stronger than you know

**A/N: I bring you chapter 12, sorry for the little wait on this one! Also there is probably only a few more chapters left in this one, then I'll be moving over to start on the sequel! I did plan on making this one massive story, but I think making a sequel to it will be easier! and less messy with so many chapters thrown into one massive story! Thank you to those that have been reading my story, hope you all stay with me for the last few chapters and will enjoy reading the sequel once I have started it. ^.^ So without further ado! let us get under way!**

Unbeknownst to the Planeteers; Skumm had been watching their every move from the hidden cameras he had scattered about in every nook and cranny of the sewers he had taken control of.

Munching on a piece of cheese, he sneered as he watched them scramble frantically to get back to their Pyro friend; Truthfully, Wheeler wasn't supposed to get bitten by one of the rabid dogs and events had indeed taken a very interesting turn thanks to the unexpected situation.

Turning his merciless looking eyes to the camera that displayed Wheeler fighting against the affects the drug was trying to force upon him, Skumm smirked "Well, well, well..looks like the fire brat got what he deserved, just look at him..struggling to keep control..oh how I love it!" he let out a hiss like laugh.

"Keep still you little brat!" came the voice of Skumm's sidekick behind the automatic doors, which flew open and he made his way inside, pulling Liliya along.

"I've brought the girl boss, what did you wanna do with her? force some of those drugs into her perhaps? or maybe throw her to those rabid dogs, so they can tear her apart..hehehe!"

Though Skumm liked the sound of each of those ideas, he turned to face his sidekick "Oh we're going to throw her alright, straight into the South tunnel where Pyro brat is.."

Slowly his eyes trailed down to look at Liliya, who looked utterly terrified by the giant rat towering over her. Her entire body tensed up as he reached out one of his foul, wart covered hands, his claws grazing her skin as he took her chin into his hand and lifted it up.

"Ready to play a little game my dear? you get to go and meet a very special friend of yours...I'm sure he will be most pleased to see you.." Skumm took note of the split second flicker of hope, within the little girls eyes.

"A-a special friend...d-do you mean Wheeler...?" the hopeful tone in her terrified voice caused the evil rat to smirk quite cruelly "Yes, yes you get to see him again after all, you would like that wouldn't you? I can easily take you to him.."

With the feeling nagging at her not to trust anything this dirty rat said, her close friendship with Wheeler was the young girls biggest weakness; any chance to see him again, no matter the risks, she was willing to take it.

Heart pounding painfully against her chest, Liliya forced her fear away and then slowly nodded to Skumm "Da, I-I would like to see him again, I really miss him.." she bit her lip, lowering her gaze.

"Perfect, well let's go right now.." Skumm remained in front of the camera that held the struggling Planeteer, as he was faced with who knows what sort of demons from his past.

"Take her to the South tunnel..the little thing can't wait to see red head again" Nodding vigorously, the sidekick showed his sharp fangs "No problem boss!" giving Liliya a shove back out the door, he gave her a slightly annoyed look "Well get a move on!" As he went to leave, he was stopped by Skumm who leaned in close to one of his pointed ears.

"Make sure you put all the tunnels, minus the one leading into the South area on lock down...that way no one can escape, those other Planetpunks are on their way to the South right now.."

With a massive smirk spreading across his face, the sidekick caught onto the plan rather quickly "Sure thing boss!"

Stepping back, Skumm watched them leave and then turned back to the camera screens, just in time to see Wheeler using his ring against the drug induced dogs prowling the tunnels.

Though the camera screens were soundless, Skumm smirked and could only imagine the screams of agony as those creatures were burnt alive.

Noticing the eerie red glow that was taking over Wheeler's blue eyes, the evil rat knew that the Planeteer was now under full control of his drug and was highly amused by how violent the young man had become, within such a short amount of time.

"Now this is what I call entertainment...what a horrifying past that brat must of had..for it to bring out such a reaction, I just love a good show!" Skumm couldn't take his eyes from the screen, he raveled in the enjoyment of seeing others suffer, especially at his hands.

Watching Wheeler's right hand, something caught the rats attention "Well, would you look at that...it's even affecting his powers...tainting them!" the once brilliant orange glow of the Americans ring power had been distorted to a horrible, sickening, pitch black.

Once they reached the entrance to the tunnel he had been instructed to take the young girl; the sidekick smirked "Well here we are child, that Planeteer friend of yours is in here somewhere, probably playing hide and seek.."

Frowning, Liliya's blue eyes trailed up to look at the ceiling of the tunnel, she watched as the lights flickered eerily "Why would he want to play such a game in a place like this..?" she asked out loud.

Simply smirking and silently stepping back; Skumm's sidekick kept his clawed hand upon Liliya's shoulder and slyly replied "I don't know, why don't you...GO FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF BRAT!" Roughly he shoved the brunette, who let out a cry as the force sent her down upon the stone platform.

Laughing, the sidekick wasted no time in closing the barred gate so she couldn't escape "Bye, bye my dear, enjoy that little game of hide and seek!" sneering he turned away "Or should I say seek and kill..haha!"

Pushing herself up, Liliya gazed over her shoulder fearfully, watching as Skumm's sidekick disappeared; leaving her alone in the sewers.

Hearing the scurrying of sewer rats around her; Liliya jumped and let out a gasp, quickly getting to her feet she cautiously gazed around her, shivering as the lights above flickered once again, threatening to go out.

With her heart racing, the little Russian plucked up the courage to press forwards; If Skumm hadn't been lying, and Wheeler truly was down here, she had to find him.

Every little sound that reached her ears, it caused Liliya to jump as she carefully made her way along the path; hands raised and clenched against her chest, she tried to calm her beating heart "W-Wheeler...? are you..here?" the eight year olds voice echoed eerily, bouncing off the stone walls of the tunnel.

Coming to a stop once she reached a corner; cautiously she peered around it, it led into a much narrower tunnel which was completely black, no lights were shining to lead the way.

Receiving a cold chill up her spine; Liliya squinted through the darkness when she thought she saw movement within the shadows up ahead, instantly she could fill herself gaining a glimmer of hope, hope that it was who she was looking for.

"Wheeler..i-is that you?" when she was greeted with silence, Liliya slowly took a step or two forwards when she saw movement once more "Its me, its Liliya..."

The moment the voice reached his ears, Wheeler's reddish eyes went wide, the exposure to the drug had distorted his hearing; every single sound was painful and any voice that reached him sounded demonic, evil.

 _'Kill her..be a man...come now my son, don't let her live!'_ The distorted voice of Wheeler's father kept whispering, a noise at the back of his mind and within his ears, urging him to take the life of anything that approached him.

Clenching his right fist, his ring started to pulsate with that horrible, black glow as he slowly turned around to face the little girl that was approaching him.

 _'That's it...do it, end it...she's not your friend...kill her, kill them all!'_ the merciless voice was getting louder and louder, egging the fire Planeteer to do the unthinkable.

Once she was close enough, Liliya's face lit up, even though she didn't know what he looked like as a human; something told the young girl that it was him "Wheeler, oh Wheeler it IS you..I found you, I was so scared...I-I thought-Liliya's sentence was cut off, she stopped dead in her tracks as the red head stepped forwards, revealing himself in the flickering lights above.

Though she expected to be greeted by those blue, caring filled eyes and that cocky, half smile; all her hopes were dashed, and she was greeted by a face she did not recognize.

Wheeler's eyes had lost that beautiful blue; instead they were replaced by a terrifying red that glowed eerily within the dim light, that caring smile was gone and his entire face held nothing but an unspeakable rage.

Terror instantly rising within her; Liliya's blue eyes widened in fright, her voice barely audible "W-Wheeler...? w-what's wrong...?"

With everything around him distorted in sound and vision, Liliya's voice only fueled his anger, his voice was tainted with pure rage and was at a dangerous whisper "Shut the hell up you little brat...!"

Trembling all over, Liliya backed up as the American slowly moved towards her "W-Wheeler! wait, its me...its Liliya! why are you so angry..!?"

 _'You know how to do it boy, just kill her!'_ the voice continued to taunt Wheeler, causing his entire body to shake with pure anger.

Feeling her back bump into the wall of the tunnel; face pale and full of fright, Liliya soon found herself cornered and could barely speak "Please...W-Wheeler, you're scaring me!" she pleaded, on the verge of dissolving into tears.

"SHUT UP!" Wheeler shouted, his ring flared up as he slowly raised his clenched hand and pointed the pulsating ring at the little girls face. Through the eerie light of his tainted ring, the fire Planeteer narrowed his eyes at the terrified girl "This is where it ends for you, you little brat...you'll die just like the rest of them!"

Heart racing, frozen on the spot, Liliya soon felt the tears streaming down her cheeks, she was unable to rip her gaze from the Planeteer towering over her.

Wheeler was soon greeted by the same images of the little girl from his past falling to her death, she kept screaming his name over and over again; pleading with him to save her.

 _'WHEELER! WHEELER HELP ME!'_

The heat from Wheeler's ring was threatening to burn Liliya's skin, it was almost touching her and she quickly turned her head to the side, closing her eyes tightly, screaming "WHEELER, PLEASE STOP!"

The desperation and terrified tone in Liliya's voice had broken through the rage barrier a little; eyes going wide, Wheeler's fist shook slightly.

Almost as if the voice within had sensed his hesitation, that same image was forced to be more clear and the screaming even more terrifying.

 _'BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE BE A COWARD! YOU'RE ALREADY A KILLER...you killed Rosie all those years ago...it's your fault, so why stop now!?'_

Shaking all over; out of anger Wheeler brought his other hand up and ripped the mask off his face and threw it away "I'M NO COWARD!" he spat angrily.

 _'THEN KILL HER! KILL HER NOW! IT'S ALL SOMEONE LIKE YOU IS GOOD FOR!'_

Bringing his fist back up close to Liliya's face; slowly a twisted smirk made its way to Wheeler's lips, his red eyes bore right into her "Now...you die..!"

Opening his mouth, the red head was about to give the command that would ultimately end Liliya's life, but his action was brought to an abrupt stop when he heard someone's voice.

"WHEELER! STOP!" followed by the sound of hurrying footsteps, before he could even decipher the direction the sound was coming from; through his distorted and blurry vision, he caught sight of a figure appearing before him, ultimately shielding the terrified Liliya from harms way.

Pulling her mask off and dropping it, Linka stretched her arms out to protect the young girl "Don't you dare harm this little girl!"

Wheeler had been forced to recoil his ring arm back slightly from the Russian's appearance; angrily he glared at her "GET OUT OF MY WAY! I'LL KILL HER...I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

Those words struck Linka like a kick in the gut, she instantly felt pain within her chest at such a horrible gesture; at once she knew, knew by the red in his eyes, the cruel expression he held, knew that the person before her was not Wheeler.

Gi, Kwame and Ma-Ti soon caught up to the scene, when she saw the situation, Gi's eyes went wide and she made a move to race forwards to help "LINKA!"

Narrowing his eyes, Wheeler instantly reacted and pointed his ring at her and shouted "FIRE!" responding the ring lit up with the horrible black taint, before it shot out a laser of black fire, the fiery roar of the flames sounded almost sinister.

"GI! WATCH OUT!" Kwame shouted.

Seeing the fire heading straight for her; the water Planeteer gasped and quickly threw herself to the side and out of the way of the fireball. Instead it hit the stone wall, melting a massive hole in it, within seconds.

Shaking her head, Gi could see that Wheeler wasn't himself "Oh no, he must have got infected somehow by that horrible drug!" her brown eyes then focused on the blood that covered his right forearm "Linka...his arm, that infected dog must of bitten him!" the water Planeteer pointed out to her friend.

"For a bite from another creature that is infected with the drug, to cause this...this is very bad.." Kwame said clenching his fist.

"Linka, you and Liliya must get away, it is too dangerous!" Ma-Ti warned, he didn't trust Wheeler not to do anything bad within his current state of mind.

Rooted to the spot, arms still out stretched; Linka's eyes didn't stray from Wheeler "Liliya go to Gi and the others, it is not safe to be near Wheeler for the moment.." though she was keeping her voice level; deep inside, the lovely Russian was terrified.

For a moment, Liliya hesitated to leave Linka and whispered "But Linka...it is not safe for you either..."

"Do not worry about me little one, I will be alright" the blonde reassured, thankfully it was enough to make Liliya do as she was asked and she soon found herself in Gi's arms.

Wheeler watched with a look of complete rage, gritting his teeth "There's no way any of you are getting outta here alive...I'll personally vaporize each of you...!" his ring pulsated angrily.

Before Linka could even respond, the hissing laughter echoed around the tunnel and then came the voice of the Verminous Skumm "That's the spirit Wheeler, finish off those Eco bleeding brats, you've got the power to do it after all.."

The voice of the merciless rat echoed through Wheeler, with so many voices and sounds around him, the American felt as if his head would explode.

"Go on, don't be a coward...if you're not weak then get rid of those so-called-friends of yours, starting with blondie..!" Skumm's voice was echoing right around the tunnel, but none of the Planeteers could pin point his exact location, most likely he was hiding away and just toying with Wheeler's current weak state of mind.

 _'Do what he says, kill her! kill her now! she never really cared about you..._ _don't you remember how she never accepted your feelings? all she ever did was hurt you, never cared once about your feelings!'_

Deciding it would now attack Wheeler within the more sensitive of weaknesses, the red head started to react; screwing up his face he raised his hands to rest on the sides of his head "Stop it...STOP SAYING THAT!".

Having no idea what was happening inside Wheeler's head didn't help the situation in the least, but she had to do something, anything.

Gathering all the courage she could muster; Linka stepped closer to the American "Wheeler, you must listen to me...do not take any notice of what Skumm is saying! I do not know what is happening to you...it hurts me to see you like this, I am right here.."

Linka's voice was managing to get through, but that voice in the back of his head continued to toy with his feelings, becoming louder _'Don't listen to her, she is lying, just do what you are ordered to do and kill her!'_

Responding to the voice, Wheeler angrily grabbed Linka by both of her forearms, the angry flames were spitting out of his ring, it caused the blonde to wince as she could feel the sparks burning her arm, but she refused to step away.

 _'How can I stop him from changing...?'_ her mind asked over and over, peering up at Wheeler; She could see the anger and suffering clouding his once loving blue eyes, the sight caused her own eyes to fill with tears.

Without even thinking of what she was doing, she raised her hands to rest gently against his chest, eyes not straying from Wheeler's once, she found herself leaning up closer to his face.

 _'DO IT, KILL HER NOW! YOU HAVE THE POWER TO MAKE IT HAPPEN!'_ the voice taunted the red head mercilessly, trying to initiate him to do the unthinkable.

Before he could even react to what the voice was telling him; Wheeler felt something warm and soft against his lips, causing him to freeze on the spot.

Linka could only hope and pray that her feelings for Wheeler would reach him through the kiss she had initiated, that it would be enough to break through the barrier that was trying to keep them apart.

 _'Wheeler, you want to stay with me, don't you..?'_ The Russian found herself desperately asking herself.

As if the warm beams of the sun were breaking through darkened clouds in the sky; Linka's feelings sliced through the evil barrier that Skumm's deadly drug had made, it was enough to reach the American trapped inside.

Eyes widening, the red that was clouding them slowly faded, his pupils returned to normal and he relaxed; loosening his grip on Linka's arms significantly.

Still somewhat frozen on the spot; the Pyro Planeteer was soon aware of what was happening, sensing the lovely Russian pressing herself up against him, her lips on his; he responded to her action.

 _'Linka...'_ the red head thought, closing his eyes he then kissed her back, his thoughts were beginning to clear and the voices he had been hearing faded away.

Once she pulled back from the kiss; Linka didn't take her eyes off Wheeler, whispering "Wheeler, are you going to be alright now?"

The response she received was her Yankee wrapping his arms around her, holding her close "Linka..." Relief washed over the blonde, she relaxed in his arms, only opening her eyes when he spoke to her "Are you crazy..I could have really hurt you..!"

Shaking her head, Linka replied "I could not just leave you like that, I was so scared..."

The rest of the Planeteers had been holding their breaths that whole time, they were all overcome with a wave of relief; Wheeler looked to be back to normal, it was once again safe to approach their friend.

Staying close to Gi, Liliya followed them and appeared to be a little too frightened to get close to the red head.

Though he could only vaguely remember things, Wheeler shook his head, placing a hand on the side of it "Man...I feel terrible...!"

"A-are you going to be alright my friend?" Kwame asked him, he held a look of concern, they all did for their friend.

Besides feeling a little woozy, Wheeler was feeling alright for the moment "I-I think so...but given how strong that terrible drug is, I don't think I'm outta the woods yet...just don't let your guard down around me, and we need to stop Skumm once and for all!"

Only now registering the horrible smell of the sewers around her; Linka retrieved her mask from the platform and placed it back on, it wasn't safe to have it off for long periods of time.

Noticing his own discarded mask on the platform; Wheeler went over to it and picked it up and then turned to Liliya, making his way over to her, he wasn't surprised when she became fearful of him approaching her.

Upon seeing this; Gi placed her hand upon the little girls shoulder "Its alright Liliya, Wheeler is fine now".

Wheeler nodded, he then knelt down so he was level with Liliya's face "She's right baby girl, I'm ok now...but I am so sorry for frightening you like that, I don't blame you for being scared...but you need to put this on...it's not good for ya to be breathing in all those gross toxins down here".

Eyes not once leaving Wheeler's, Liliya appeared to be searching for something; When she found herself looking into those kinds eyes once more, the young girl relaxed, even though she was still uneasy about being down in the sewers.

"A-alright Wheeler...b-but what about you? don't you need a mask as well?" Liliya sounded worried.

Shaking his head, gently slipping his mask onto his little friends face, he then winked "Hey, don't you go worrying about me, I'm American remember? I'm used to all these bad smells, besides your lungs are more fragile than mine".

Gently placing his hand on the top of Liliya's head, Wheeler smiled and stood back up and turned his attention to one of the hidden cameras up in the far, right corner of the tunnel, glaring at it "I hope you're listening you filthy rat! there's no way you're getting away with any of this!"

Though he hadn't expected an answer, Wheeler tensed up as that horrible and annoying laugh of Skumm's echoed around them "You can talk big all you want you annoying Planeteer! also have you forgotten? you can't use your ring at the moment to summon that Captain Planet freak! just look at it!"

Frowning, Wheeler's eyes fell to his right hand, his stomach sinking at the sight; his ring was still extremely tainted black and was pulsating out of control "Oh no...my ring, look at it..!" the red head gritted his teeth, though he felt alright for the moment; he couldn't say the same about his ring.

Skumm continued to laugh "You've lost Planeteers! and you best start running, I've got a lovely bunch of drug induced freaks heading your way!"

The group of Planeteers knew at once they were in trouble "This isn't good everyone, we need to find a way out of here!" Gi stated, she looked rather worried for the safety of them all.

"I'm afraid...that Gi is right, given the situation, there is no way we can summon Captain Planet...we may just have to retreat for them time being.." Kwame didn't sound at all happy about doing that, but their safety and the safety of the little girl that was with them; that was the priority here.

"But what about all the people!? we can't just abandon them!" Wheeler sounded stunned at what Kwame was suggesting.

Though she didn't wish to leave all these people to suffer under the influence of the drug; Linka knew within her heart that Kwame was right, they couldn't hope to win this fight at the moment "Wheeler...as much as I do not wish to leave all these poor people to suffer...Kwame is right, we must find a way out..and quickly!"

Clenching his fist at his side; Wheeler gritted his teeth "Damn it...!" but all thoughts were interrupted when each of the Planeteers heard an unexpected voice reach them from far away.

 _'I'm afraid Kwame is right Planeteers, this mission is more than you can handle and I refuse to risk your lives any further; Find a way out, quickly and return to Hope Island'._ For Gaia to speak to them directly, the situation was obviously really bad and they had no choice but to retreat for now.

"For Gaia to be telling us to return to Hope Island, obviously the stakes are too high...we need to leave now". Gi urged.

Suddenly remembering a hatch he had seen on his search for his friends, Ma-Ti spoke up "I think I know a way we can escape, when Kwame and I were looking for you, I remember seeing an escape hatch not too far from the way we came...if we hurry, we should be able to get there and make our escape before anyone else reaches us!".

Nodding and not about to argue; Kwame replied "We'll take whatever way we can get out of here, come on my friends, we must hurry!" with that he started to lead the way back.

Clenching his fist at his side; Wheeler could feel it shaking, he hated just running away like this, but he soon felt Linka gently take his arm, her kind voice reaching his ears "Wheeler, they are right, we must leave now..do not worry we will not leave these people to suffer for long, we will figure this out, but for now...please we must leave!"

Knowing there was no point in arguing; Wheeler sighed and nodded "Yeah, you're right beautiful...we should hightail it outta here for now! we'll make sure to give Skumm what he deserves when we come back!"

Angrily the red head gritted his teeth and looked back at the hidden camera "I hope you can hear me...when we come back, I'm going to make sure you pay for what you've done...mark my words...you bastard!"

Leaving the evil rat to ponder those words, Wheeler followed after Linka and the others, his eyes trailing down to his tainted ring, he could only hope it would get better soon. The drug was powerful and deadly, who knows what the extent of damage it had done.

Knowing he would have to worry about it later; the American had to stay focused and hope the affects of the drug wouldn't try to creep back up on him, he had a feeling that it wasn't over just yet.

 **Chapter 12 is complete! I do hope you all enjoy it! once again, I'm sorry it took me a little while to complete. I will be sure to update again as soon as I can! for now, do enjoy! and thanks to those who have been following my story! :)**


	13. Guilt and Uncertainty

**A/N: Hello everyone! sorry it took me a while to complete this chapter, I've been pretty busy with other things. Anyway, I bring you chapter 13! I really do hope you all enjoy, I'm sorry this one took me a while! but thank you for your patience! :)  
**

Knowing time wasn't really on their side; the Planeteers headed off as quickly as their feet would carry them, knowing that Ma-Ti would lead them to possibly the only escape route that they had, they stayed close to each other as they ran through the eerie tunnels of the sewer.

Peering over his shoulder; Wheeler was half expecting to see the people that Skumm had set loose, but so far, besides the sounds of their own hurrying footsteps, the sewer was dead silent.

"It is down here my friends!" Ma-Ti's voice broke through the silence, rounding a sharp corner the youngest Planeteer came to a stop, his brown eyes moved to look up at the hatch he had spoken of.

"There it is, it is pretty high up, but perhaps you could use your powers to get us up there Kwame?" the young, heart Planeteer had suggested.

"Just leave that to me, let us hope the hatch is easy to open, otherwise we may have a problem..." Kwame looked at his friends "Stay close my friends, I will get us up to that hatch".

Pointing his ring towards the cement platform he then commanded his ring to produce its power "Earth!" within seconds green waves emitted and upon touching the ground, it began to shake and crack, soon creating a earthy platform that rose them all up towards the hatch.

Once they were close enough, Wheeler wasted no time in pressing his hands against the hatch and started to push as hard as he could on it "Man, this thing is shut tight..there is no latch either, maybe its one of those pressurized things...just our luck!" the red head mumbled.

Soon all five were throwing their strength against the hatch; in an attempt to get it to open, the situation soon became more dire when the sound of echoing footsteps and dozens of drug induced voices could be heard through the tunnels.

"That..doesn't sound good, got any more ideas?" The American asked, wincing slightly at the lingering affects of the drug that he could feel were trying to grasp a hold of him.

"The hatch isn't going to budge, we need to melt it.." Gi pointed out, her brown eyes moving to her American friend.

"I know you're having issues with your ring at the moment Wheeler, but I think you may be our only way out of here.."

Liliya was standing in the middle of the group of five Planeteers, her blue eyes came to rest upon Wheeler's ring, she bit her bottom lip, watching the eerie dark colours it was emitting.

Blinking, raising his hand; Wheeler stared down at his corrupted ring, there was a flash of uncertainty within his eyes. Though the Yankee was never one to back down from a situation, his recent encounter with such a terrifying drug had somewhat shaken him.

"I-I dunno if it'll work, even if I can use it..." Wheeler hesitated to finish his sentence.

Eyebrows knitting together with a look of concern; Linka had her green eyes focused upon Wheeler, she saw the fear and uncertainty clouding the red head's eyes, this was something she rarely ever saw.

"Wheeler..." it was a whisper that brushed over his ears; Instantly his eyes focused upon the beautiful Russian beside him, he soon felt the warmth of her hand gently running along his arm, in a soothing gesture.

"I know you can make your ring work, please Wheeler..try" the blonde encouraged him.

Knowing all his friends were counting on him, the American shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the doubt that was trying to prevent him from taking action.

Linka's words appeared to be enough to grant him that extra courage he needed in that moment.

When the sound of dozens of footsteps bursting into the area reached them, Wheeler whipped around and could see the drug induced people stumbling and falling over one another as they tried to reach the target.

"Uh oh, time for us to get the hell outta here!" Wheeler looked down at his ring "Don't fail me now.." he whispered, before he raised his hand and pointed it at the hatch "FIRE!"

Lighting up, the blackish flames burst from Wheeler's ring, obeying the order of the red head, the sickly looking flames made contact with the hatch; instantly the steel was melted away, revealing the outside world.

Judging by the direction of the sun, it was well past midday, they had been stuck down in the sewers for quite sometime.

Feeling the raised platform shake beneath them, as the violent hungry group of people threw themselves against it, clawing, scratching, trying to climb blindly up the sides of it.

"Time to go!" Wasting no time, Wheeler reached for Liliya and picked her up, lifting her up and boosting her up through the melted hatch.

Once the little girl was safe, the red head turned to Linka "You next babe!"

Though she was reluctant to leave his side, Linka could feel the platform beneath her feet shaking "Alright, you be sure to follow behind Yankee".

Nodding, Wheeler then took the blonde by the hand, hoisting her up towards the hole.

Resting her hands on the earth outside, Linka pushed herself up through the opening, soon by Liliya's side; she then turned around to the hole and reached down to Gi "Take my hand Gi!"

The water Planeteer took her best friends hand, with Wheeler's help she climbed up through the hole, before turning to face it to help the boys out.

"Come on, those people are almost upon us!" she cried.

Ma-Ti was next out of the hole, followed by Kwame "Hurry Wheeler!" he urged.

Shaking his head, Wheeler could feel the unpleasant feeling of the drug creeping back over him; his vision went a little blurry and he could see that awful and eerie red tint slowly falling over his eyes once more.

 _'Not again...not now!'_ the American found himself begging desperately with himself, fighting against the side affects he reached up and took both Kwame's and Ma-Ti's hands, the both of them pulled back, wanting to get their friend out of there as fast as they could.

Just as he was about to climb out; Wheeler felt someone's hand reach up and grasp painfully at his ankle, yanking him back, trying to pull him away from the other Planeteers.

"STAY WITH US! STAY!" There were so many voices all around him, shouting at once, that Wheeler could only decipher bits and pieces of what they were saying, some of them made no sense at all.

"Wheeler, hold on!" Gi cried, she had reached down and grasped at Wheeler's wrist, fighting against the many hands that were trying to reach for the red head and pull him back into the sewers.

Green eyes widening, Linka was soon at Gi's side and reached in for her Yankee; grasping at his arm "Wheeler, do not let go of any of us!" the Russian cried.

Gritting his teeth, Wheeler peered over his shoulder at the rabid people "Let go of me you crazy drug addicts!" having no choice, the red head gave a swift kick, hitting the guy in the face that had grabbed onto him.

Once he was free, the American quickly pulled himself up through the hole with the help of his friends.

"Man...that was close, now we better cover that hole!" Looking around; ignoring the affects of the drug, he looked around for something that could be used to seal up the hole he had made.

Eyes coming to rest on a worn piece of metal hanging rather dangerously off the side of one of the buildings, Wheeler made a motion to the others to move out of the way, before pointing his ring up at the metal and somewhat breathlessly commanded "FIRE!" within moments the metal was welded off the side of the building, falling and landing directly over the spot where the hatch had once been.

Using his powers to melt the edges and seal it up, Wheeler then fell backwards onto ground, breathing heavily, beads of sweat were gathering on his temples; Linka was soon at his side, her hands gently grasping at his arm.

"Bozhe Moi...Wheeler, are you alright?" the blonde asked, her voice full of worry.

Raising a hand to rest on his forehead, he slowly nodded "Y-yeah, but we really should high tail it outta here babe..all of us!" it was then his eyes found their way to the somewhat blistering burn on Linka's arm.

Going a little pale he started to speak "Linka...your arm...!"

Before the beautiful Russian could respond, she was interrupted by the Earth bearing Planeteer, soon all their eyes were on him.

"Getting away from here sounds like a very good idea, we must return to the Geo Cruiser and go back to Hope Island" Kwame recommended, knowing the others wouldn't argue with him.

"W-what about me..?" Came the small voice of Liliya.

Attention coming to focus on the little girl he had grown quite fond of, forcing the guilt of Linka's injury to the back of his mind for the moment; Wheeler smiled down at Liliya, gently reaching over and removing her mask, now that they were out of that horrible sewer "You can come with us to Hope Island for a while, I doubt it's really safe to return you to Sunnyside...that's ok with all of you right?"

The red head turned to the others, they all nodded.

"Da, Wheeler is right, we cannot just send this little one back...it is too dangerous, she would be safer with us".

With her face lighting up at the idea of going to the island that Wheeler had told her so much about; Little Liliya could barely contain her excitement and she bounded over to Linka and cuddled her.

"Really!? I can really go..!? I would love to, Wheeler has told me so much about Hope Island..I'd love to see it.." she whispered.

The Russian couldn't hide the kind smile spreading across her lips, she reached down her hand and gently placed it on top of Liliya's soft, brown hair "We would be happy to take you, we usually do not take outsiders to the island, but for you we will give special permission, now we must get going, before those people come to the surface".

Wasting no more time, the now group of six made haste and headed straight back to the Geo Cruiser; Relieved to see that it had not been discovered, they all scrambled inside.

Kwame took the pilot seat, flicking a few switches and readying for take off; his brown eyes then came to rest on Wheeler, who was the last to climb into the Geo Cruiser.

"Wheeler, are you going to be alright my friend?" the Earth Planeteer noticed that his American friend still didn't appear to be himself.

Shaking his head, trying to clear his head, Wheeler buckled himself into his seat; Purposely he had taken the seat at the very back, refusing to be too close to any of his friends.

Attention now upon Kwame; Wheeler nodded "I'm fine, don't worry about me, let's just get outta here".

Soon he felt two familiar green eyes gazing at him, but the American was unable to make eye contact with her; Instead he turned his gaze to look out the window, his chin coming to rest down on his palm.

Guilt was tugging at the strings of his heart, he could also feel the horrible feeling it gave within the pit of his stomach.

As the Geo Cruiser took of into the air, Wheeler barely noticed, his mind was elsewhere; He still couldn't believe what he had done to Linka, he had hurt her and was feeling horrible about it.

Slowly, almost hesitantly the red head clenched his right fist and held it up, his somewhat dull blue eyes stared down at the fire ring; he watched the blackish colour spark and swirl around, the very sight of it's corrupted appearance was beginning to make him feel sick.

But what really made his stomach give a sickish jerk was the burn he saw on Linka's arm; the burn HE had caused, he had hurt her and the guilt was almost unbearable.

Raising his eyes, Wheeler took the chance to glance over at the Russian who was sitting closer to the front of the Geo Cruiser, he watched as she conversed with Liliya; who had taken it upon herself to sit beside her, the two smiled and appeared to be happy.

Tearing his gaze away, looking back down at his ring; Wheeler gritted his teeth, his mind racing _'I can't believe I did that...I scared Liliya...and I hurt Linka...it's sickening to think about..!'_ Fist shaking slightly, no longer able to stare at the state of his ring, anger and guilt filled the pyro Planeteer and he went back to gazing out his window, though the usual lovely scenery could not provide a good enough distraction.

Too preoccupied with his own thoughts and guilt; Wheeler failed to notice that Linka had been glancing over at him quite often, every time she held a look of deep concern; She knew he was feeling guilty about what happened, she wanted nothing more than to go over to him and comfort him, but a voice told her that her Yankee needed a little time to himself.

 _'Wheeler...'_ The Russian thought to herself, she then winced a little, looking down at the burn that decorated her arm; it was causing her some discomfort, but she refused to show it, in fears it would make Wheeler feel even worse about what had happened.

 _'I know you feel guilty about all this...but it is not your fault, please...please do not blame yourself..'_ Linka thought as she stared at the burn, she didn't blame him for what happened, she blamed that horrible, disgusting drug that Skumm had created, it was all HIS fault.

It angered Linka beyond everything, that Skumm would sink as low as he had; so many people were suffering because of him, and ever since the Bliss incident almost five years ago; the Russian carried a torch of pure hate for the rat, all he had done today was fuel that torch even more.

The trip back to Hope Island was a rather quiet one; Wheeler hadn't said a single word, the whole way he struggled against the affects of the drug, he was shaking from head to foot, he gritted his teeth, as every now and again he would receive flashes of the horrific memory of the little girl from his childhood, falling to her death.

Every once in a while he would hear her screaming his name, it was a painful sound, almost as if the tragedy had happened only yesterday; He could feel it, he could feel that dark time of his childhood resurfacing, wanting to haunt him once more.

Even the gentle warmth of the sun that always shone of Hope Island wasn't enough to comfort Wheeler; the moment the Geo Cruiser landed, they all piled out and wasted no time it making their way to the Crystal Chamber, so they could see Gaia.

Standing beside the Geo Cruiser, as he was the last out; Wheeler watched as they all headed for their destination, reluctantly, stuffing his hands into his pockets he followed behind them.

Though she knew they would return safely, Gaia was obviously relieved to see them back "Planeteers, I'm relieved to see you've returned safely..for a while I was worried, I'm sorry...this mission turned out to be worse than I thought.."

"It's not your fault Gaia, truthfully; we all should've been more careful, we underestimated Skumm this time.." Gi admitted, frowning deeply.

"Honestly Gi, it wasn't just you..I made that mistake as well, but what matters is that you've returned safely" Walking over, the beautiful Spirit of the Earth embraced each of her Planeteers, all except for Wheeler who stood in the doorway to the chamber, his mind obviously elsewhere.

Liliya had been gazing at Gaia this entire time, his eyes widening in absolute amazement as the spirit turned her attention upon her.

"You must be little Liliya, I'm glad to see you in one piece as well little one, we owe you a big thanks for saving a certain Planeteer of ours.." Gaia smiled as Liliya stepped shyly forwards, her hands coming to rest behind her back.

"I-I didn't do a whole lot...but I am glad I was able to help, and Hope Island is absolutely beautiful...I love it! Wheeler told me all about it when he was staying with me back at Sunniside!"

Linka couldn't help but smile at how fond Liliya was of the Yankee "I think you did a lot to help him out, isn't that right?" Turning around, the blonde had been about to address the American directly, but stopped and frowned, noticing he was no longer present.

Eye brows knitting into a look of concern, the Russian called for him "Wheeler?" but she didn't receive an answer, this only fueled her worry.

Gi had seen Wheeler leave the Crystal Chamber without a word, she as well looked worry "Gosh..Wheeler isn't taking what happened back in the sewers all that well, he must really feel bad.." she exchanged looks with her friends.

Fully aware of what had taken place on the Eco Mission; Gaia showed her own concern, though she didn't admit it out loud, the moment the red head had shown up at the chamber, she could sense the darkness and pain that was trying to control him.

"Oh Wheeler, I must go and speak with him..!" Linka voiced her worry, but as she went to leave she was stopped by Gaia resting her hand upon her shoulder.

"I think it would be wise to let Wheeler have a little time to himself, I know you're concerned..but we need to let him clear his thoughts".

Linka disapproved of the idea and tried to protest "But Gaia, if he is feeling bad about what he did, then I need to make him understand that it was not his fault! I cannot just leave him to-the blonde stopped in her sentence, going quiet as Gaia shook her head.

"You know as well as I do, that Wheeler tends to handle things differently from the rest of us, he isn't completely used to relying on any of us for support..please Linka, just give him a little time, he'll come to you when he is ready". The Spirit of the Earth spoke wisely, and deep down, Linka knew she was right.

Biting her bottom lips, the Russian lowered her gaze and sighed "Da, you are right Gaia..I will do as you say and give Wheeler some space...I suppose I should tend to this burn of mine.." Her green eyes moved to her arm, wincing a little "I cannot let this continue to be exposed where he can see it...I know it is bothering him".

Though it pained her to just let him wander off and be on how own like that, Linka knew it would be wise to just leave her Yankee be for now; lately her love for him was somewhat clouding her better judgement, she wanted to be with him all the time and help him, no matter how he was feeling.

Seeing the longing within her eyes, Gaia smiled at her "Don't worry Linka, you'll get a chance to speak to him about things, I know there is something very important that you need to share with him, I assure you, when you do just that, he will be happy" she then winked, noticing the slightly surprised expression the Wind Planeteer now held.

Having silently departed from the Crystal Chamber; Wheeler soon found himself down on the beach, hands in his pockets as he slowly walked near the edge of the water, eyes cast downward at his feet.

"I can't believe what happened back there...I completely lost control...I hurt Linka, I scared Liliya and all my other friends...and now..." Wheeler stopped walking and was once again staring down at his corrupted ring, it showed no signs of getting better; in fact it looked as if it was growing blacker and more sicker.

Remembering Rosie, the little girl from his past; Wheeler gritted his teeth as an image of her flashed before him, an image that had been haunting him since that fateful day, but now thanks to Skumm, that memory had been dug up, dug up from the deep hole that Wheeler had buried it in.

"Rosie..." he mumbled, closing his eyes tightly, his fist now shaking at his side, before he fell to his knees in the sane, staring down at the clear water, watching his reflection ripple as the waves flew in from the ocean.

As he sat there, staring at nothing in particular; the guilt he felt was causing Wheeler's stomach to churn, he found himself starting to believe that he couldn't really trust himself around Linka, Liliya or any of his other friends at the moment, in fears that he may hurt them or worse. The horrible drug was making his thoughts and actions unpredictable, and he had no idea when it would be out of his system.

 **Dear me, poor Wheeler has certainly found himself in a dark memory of his childhood, not only that he feels very guilty for what he did to Linka!**


	14. Learning the truth, Darkness moves in

**A/N: Good evening/day to you all! I have returned with Chapter 14 for you all! Thank you very much to everyone who enjoys my story and have stuck with it this whole time! I really am grateful! :) Without further ado, let us begin! I've been busy, busy but I've managed to get the next chapter done! so thank you for being patient. :)  
**

Nightfall was soon casting its shadow over Hope Island; Having no idea how long he had even been down at the beach, Wheeler had taken refuge on one of the palm trees that sat silently along the beach line.

Back against the curving trunk, the red head could feel his cheek touching against the slightly rough surface of the tree as he stared out at the now pitch black mass, which was the ocean.

Only the silvery glow of the light that was flowing from the moon provided a natural light; reflecting upon the ocean like a shimmering mirror.

Wheeler appreciated the cool breeze that kissed his rather warm cheeks; the beads of sweat and slightly heavy breathing were a sign of possible fever; perhaps a reaction to Zloveshchiy.

Raising a hand to his forehead, Wheeler leaned forwards and closed his eyes, he felt dizzy and knew he should probably return to the others; No doubt they would all be worried about him.

"Man..I hope this fever is a sign that awful drug is almost out of my system..I feel awful.." the American mumbled to himself.

Shaking his head, making up his mind he was about to slide down off the tree and make his way back, when he heard footsteps crunching through the sand.

"Wheeler..?" Her gentle voice soon reached him, he could hear the worry within the tone.

"Linka..what are you doing down here, it's really late".

"I could be asking you the exact same thing Yankee...you had not returned, so I came to find you" she replied.

After she had got Liliya settled for the night on the couch in the common room; Linka decided to come and look for Wheeler, she wasn't surprised when she found him down at the beach.

"Sorry, I was just about to head back, just needed to clear my head a bit, that's all babe" Wheeler tried to reassure her, but he knew he wasn't fooling her.

As the beautiful Russian stood there, her arms crossed to stop the cool breeze from blowing through her; the look on her face was that of concern for her Yankee.

"Da, I know that you needed sometime, but I've been so worried..ever since we had to abandon our mission, this is..not like you Wheeler".

Focusing his eyes upon her, Wheeler could see her quite clearly in the silvery light of the moon beams, they danced quite alluringly over her face, he was mesmerized by her beauty, every inch of her would draw him in, no matter the situation they were facing.

Managing a half smile; ignoring his fever, Wheeler climbed down from where he was perched, but no sooner had he stood up straight, a massive wave of dizziness hit him like a tidal wave.

"Wheeler!" was all he heard as he lost his balance, falling to his knees in the cooling sand; He felt Linka upon her knees in front of him, both her hands had flown down to rest upon his shoulders, preventing him from falling forwards.

Breathing heavily, the Pyro Planeteer soon felt the blonde place her hand against his forehead; A gasp fell from her lips, she muttered something in Russian before slipping back to English "Bozhe Moi, Wheeler you are burning up!"

"Don't worry, I think I'm just..having a reaction to Skumm's drug.." Wheeler replied, giving Linka a slight smile.

"Do not worry!? how can I not, you could need medicine, who knows what that horrible thing has done to you..!"

Noticing she was panicking slightly; Wheeler reached out his hand and gently took one of Linka's into his, his blue eyes not leaving her "Hey, easy there beautiful..really I just need to rest, I promise you I'll be alright, let's just get back".

With her green eyes not leaving his blue ones, Linka searched his eyes and knew he was being truthful in saying he would be alright "Alright, it is late..and I need to fix that wound up on your arm.."

Helping the red head to his feet, the blonde could see the guilt still filling his eyes from what he had done in the sewers "Wheeler...about what happened back there..it was not your fault.."

Making their way slowly along the beach, Wheeler shook his head and answered "I know..but I still feel awful about it, I mean I hurt you Linka..I'm so sorry, truly I am.."

Linka had heard just about enough from him, shaking her head, she then hushed him "Wheeler, please stop apologizing to me! I am perfectly fine, and I know you will be as well, let us get you back to my cabin..I'll attend to your injury there".

Getting to his feet; with some help from the Russian, the two of them then headed off along the beach and back to where all the cabins were sitting, nestled safely in the greenery that surrounded Hope Island.

Reaching their destination; Linka steered the red head through the door and lightly pushed him down to sit upon the bed "Wait here, I will go and get the first aid kit from the bathroom" Smiling, she gently caressed his cheek before leaving and disappearing into the bathroom.

Kneeling down, Linka opened up the cupboard under the sink and reached in and pulled out the first aid kit; Staring at it for a moment, the lovely Russian knew that this would be the best opportunity to tell Wheeler the news, it was as good a time as any.

Taking a deep breath, feeling her heart beginning to race; Linka stood back up and left the bathroom, returning to Wheeler's side.

"You know beautiful, the wound isn't that bad, nothing a nice, warm shower can't fix!" The American grinned at the blonde, who just lightly rolled her eyes and then shook her head.

"Nyet, it may not look bad..but it is through that bite that horrible drug got into your system in the first place Yankee. I will feel more at ease if you let me clean it thoroughly first".

Opening up the kit; Linka pulled out a small bottle full of anti-bacterial wash, tipping some onto a ball of cotton, Linka's green eyes then focused upon Wheeler's blue ones "This may sting a little, just to warn you".

With a snort, Wheeler replied "Eh, nothing I can't handle babe!" he soon felt a stinging sensation as Linka ran the cotton over his wound, cleaning away the blood that had dried, she also made sure to clean within the wound, not wanting to miss any of the germs that may be lingering.

"Honestly Wheeler, that was a very reckless thing you did back in the sewers! I wish you would be more careful and think things through before acting on that silly, American impulse of yours!"

Even though he knew he would get a lecture eventually; Wheeler cringed slightly as Linka told him off, she certainly could be intimidating, even when she wasn't exactly yelling. That fierce look she always got in her eyes when she was not impressed with him.

"Yeah..I know babe, but I had to keep you and Gi safe, I'm glad one of those drug induced dogs came after me and not you two". When he saw the look the Russian was giving him, Wheeler raised his hand and gently ran it along Linka's arm "Aw come on babe, I'm still here, it could have been worse ya know!"

"That is...that is exactly my point..." The look in Linka's gorgeous green eyes softened and she looked away "Oh Wheeler, I could have lost you, do you have any idea how that terrifies me..?"

Hearing something so unexpected surprised the red head; Instantly he felt bad for his recklessness back in the sewers, he wondered if all those other times he did something dangerous, or almost got himself killed; Did she feel that way, even back then?

"Babe..." Gently Wheeler pulled the blonde to him; she followed accordingly and soon found herself sitting within his lap, raising her arms she wrapped them around his neck, letting out a sigh "Wheeler, you need to be more careful..I know I have let you get away with a lot of the stupid things you've done on our Planeteer missions in the past...but, I cannot do that any longer...especially now more than ever.."

Having wrapped his arms around Linka; Wheeler ran his hands soothingly up and down her back, he took in her words, only to frown slightly in confusion at the end of her sentence.

Moving his head back to look at her; the red head replied "Now more than ever? Linka, what is it you're trying to say?" he sounded serious and curious all at the same time.

Green eyes rising to look deeply within his blue ones; Linka could feel her heart racing behind her rib cage, she felt jittery with the onset of nerves at what she was about to tell Wheeler, though she decided to approach it carefully.

"I know this is coming from no where, but you like children, and want them someday?"

He hadn't expected a question like that at all; his shock was apparent upon his face and he answered "Well yeah, of course I do gorgeous, that's one of the things I'm most looking forward to with ya".

Confusion on why Linka wouldn't suddenly ask him such a thing, it quickly faded and a smirk grew across his lips, he then leaned forwards, his action causing Linka to lay back on the bed.

Giving him a slight look of confusion, wondering what he was up to "Wheeler..what are you doing?" the blonde sounded slightly flustered, as the red head hovered over her, his hands resting on the bed either side of her.

"Hm, so is this your way of telling me you're interested in trying for a baby? wow...and before marriage as well..!" The Yankee playfully teased her, leaning down to gently kiss the side of her neck.

Those words slowly brought a smirk to Linka's lips, allowing him to plant kisses along her neck, she then went in for the strike, letting out a casual sigh.

"Well, I will not deny that it has crossed my mind from time to time...it is a real shame we will not be trying actually...because you have already been successful, my dear Yankee.."

There was silence for a moment; Freezing in his actions of kissing along her neck, Wheeler's head shot up, his blue eyes slightly wide as he registered what the beautiful Russian had just told him.

"Wait..w-what..Linka, are you saying what I think you're saying!?" There was really no need for that question, the look within her eyes and the smile she held said it all.

Voice shaking slightly, Linka nodded "Da, I am...within June next year, Wheeler..you're going to be a Father".

"Whoa! are you serious babe!?" Wheeler couldn't believe his ears, it had to be a dream, it was all too good to be true.

Watching his reaction; Linka let out a little giggle, reaching for one of his hands with her own, she gently guided it down her stomach, pressing his hand against her.

Eyes trailing from Linka's and stopping where she had placed his hand; It occurred to Wheeler that this wasn't one of his dreams, it was as real as it could get, she was carrying his baby.

The red head felt a number of emotions whirling around within him, but they were all positive; Running his hand gently over the Russian's stomach, he was almost at a loss for words "This is...amazing...no its better than that...Linka I've got you pregnant...I got you!"

There was a mixture of amusement and love filling Linka's eyes, raising a hand she wiped away a tear that was beginning to fall; Gently laughing she wrapped her arms around Wheeler's neck and pulled him closer to her, their foreheads touching.

"You certainly did Yankee..even though this was not planned, and honestly I had been worried there for a bit..I am so glad it has worked out this way" Fixing her gaze upon him, the blonde slid one of her hands round from the back of his head and to his cheek, caressing it.

Still trying to get over the shock, Wheeler couldn't stop muttering the the word 'wow' over and over again, he was grinning from ear to ear "I can't believe it, this is really happening...come next June, I'll be a Father.."

As the two shared a kiss; the American was still very excited and burst out "We should totally go and tell the others babe!"

Making a move to get up; Wheeler was forced to stop in his action, Linka had stopped him, her green eyes on nothing but her partner "Nyet, there is no hurry, besides there is..something I wish to do first.."

Before Wheeler could answer; Linka's lips pressed firmly against his in a deepened kiss, the moment he began kissing her lovingly back, the Russian raised her knees, her thighs brushing softly against his hips.

The action caused the Pyro Planeteers' lower body to come to a rest between the blondes legs, soon he felt her pressing herself up against him.

With the depth in her kiss and her body language; Wheeler soon caught on to what it was his girlfriend was after, it had been over a week since they were last together, it was time to make up for the lost time.

Smirking gently as they continued to kiss, Wheeler pulled back and whispered "I get it beautiful, I'm not gonna complain!"

Satisfied with his answer, Linka had a smirk lingering across her lips, whispering "Well that is good to hear, I have missed you so much and given the situation, I do believe a little celebration is in order, just for the two of us".

Lips crashing back together once again, the lovers soon lost themselves in each other; Both hearts were aglow with warmth and happiness, as they thought about the miracle they had created together; which was now growing steadily within Linka's womb, from now on their lives were never going to be the same.

For a moment they could forget about the failed mission in New York, for now they could just be together and make the most of it.

Becoming lost in the moment, running her hands along Wheeler's arms; Linka failed to notice the bluish/whitish glow that was flickering from her ring. It got brighter, then went dimmer, it repeated this cycle for a moment, before fading completely and going back to normal; it was anticipating the darkness that was awaiting on the horizon.

While the Fire and Wind Planeteers gave into their love and desires; the rest of the group were still in the Crystal Chamber, Gaia was standing at the entrance to the chamber, she held a look of deep concern as she stared out at the distant horizon.

Soon she was joined by Kwame, Gi and Ma-Ti at her side "Gaia...what is happening?" Gi had questioned with a deep concern.

All eyes were on the blackish clouds that were gathering out over the ocean, lighting flickered and the distant and rather eerie rumble of thunder echoed.

Staying silent; Gaia finally replied "There is a storm coming Planeteers...it's all beginning to change out there". The legend that Zarm had spoken of, the darkness was definitely on its way and the Spirit of the Earth was uncertain her beloved earth protectors were ready for what is to come.

High above the earth, waiting patiently; Zarm could sense the imbalance of elements beginning to spread over the planet, he smirked, red eyes shining "It won't be too much longer now..." he whispered in a dangerous voice.

 **A/N: WELL! that is chapter 14 complete! I do hope you all enjoy it, and I apologize for the wait on this chapter, life is been terribly busy recently! Hopefully my next update won't take as long, as we are drawing to a close in this part of the story. It will be sequel time soon! and the world certainly is starting to look very dark for the Planeteers and everything else that lives on it! :)**


	15. Final Chapter, An imbalance of power

**A/N: Hello everyone! I bring you the final chapter in Second Chances. I'm sorry this one took me a while to complete, I've been so busy with other things, I've barely had time to even stop by here. Anyway, thanks for being patient and thanks to all those that have followed this story to the end! Be sure to keep an eye out for the sequel :) so let us begin!**

It was the cries that pierced right through him, almost as if he only heard them yesterday that woke him abruptly from his somewhat feverish sleep; Letting out a cry, Wheeler had shot up into a sitting position, eyes wide and his breathing terribly labored.

Beads of sweat shone on his face and were running down his muscular chest, which was rising and falling heavily.

Raising his hand to rest against his sweaty forehead, Wheeler tried to block out the terrified cries of the little girl from his childhood; a terrible memory that he wished never had happened.

Suddenly he felt two, slender arms sliding up around his chest, which was draped in droplets of sweat; The actions caused the red head to jump slightly.

Frowning with concern, Linka sat herself up, the covers slid down her slender form, coming to settle around her hips as she whispered, expressing her worry "Shh, hey it is alright, it is just me...you were dreaming Wheeler.."

Trying to level out his breathing; the American focused his blue eyes upon Linka, the silvery light of the moon was shining through the window of the cabin; It surrounded the lovely Russian once again with an alluring light.

"Sorry babe, I didn't mean to wake you..it was just a bad dream, I'll be ok" Wheeler was trying to avoid the subject of being asked on what his dream had been about, but it was no use.

Having the nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right; Linka was soon questioning him gently about his dream "Wheeler, what were you dreaming about? it sounded horrible, you were thrashing about and you crying out, it is what woke me.."

Green eyes full of concern, they didn't once stray from Wheeler, searching his blue ones for answers; the blonde could tell he didn't appear too keen on talking about his dream.

Trying to sooth him, Linka ran one of her hands softly up and down the Yankee's toned chest, though she wanted to know, she wouldn't press the subject; Wheeler would tell her when he was ready.

Noticing the worry that was present within her beautiful green eyes; Wheeler smiled through the light of the shimmering moon, raising his hand he gently placed it upon Linka's cheek.

"Hey, don't look so worried babe..I'm alright, it was just a dream after all, and I also think I'm feeling much better now as well".

Wheeler was more than relieved to notice that the drug had lost its grip on him; but the downside was, it had now stirred up a terrifying and painful memory from his troubled childhood.

Ignoring the lingering shadow that was hanging over him, Wheeler tried to keep his problems to himself, it was just a thing that came naturally with him. Given how he had grown up in a family that couldn't have been more further away from being perfect.

Linka felt some relief wash over her, she was glad Wheeler appeared to be feeling better than he had been earlier; It was amazing what a few hours of sleep could do for a person.

"Oh Wheeler, I am so glad you're feeling much better now, I guess that few hours of sleep did us both good, although...it is still night time". Moving her gaze away from the red head, Linka focused her attention upon the window, as the silvery light from the moon was peeking through the cracks in the curtains that hadn't been closed properly.

Before she could even continue the conversation, the Russian then jumped slightly when she heard thunder rumbling high above them within the sky.

It was only now that Wheeler had noticed the sudden shift in weather; Frowning he listened to the rumbles of the thunder, he saw a few split seconds of lightening flashing, lighting up the bedroom, the wind had also picked up

"Man, where did all the nice weather go?" he questioned, looking somewhat bemused by the sudden shift in weather that surrounded Hope Island.

Getting to his feet, Wheeler took note that he was in need of a shower, neither he or Linka had, had one since they returned from the failed mission.

"Well Gaia hasn't called on us, so you think we have time for a shower babe? I really could use with one" Wheeler grinned "I hope you'll join me as well beautiful.." he sounded hopeful.

The good news that the Russian had given him, only a few hours before; It was still vividly fresh within his mind, part of him still believed it could all be a dream.

Picking up on the hint he was dropping, Linka arched her eye brow before gently smirking "I suppose we could have a nice, warm shower together but we best not be too long..I have a feeling we should go and see Gaia as soon as possible, something..just does not feel quite right.." the blonde had voiced her concern, frowning a little.

Deciding to put all the flirting aside for now, Wheeler knew Linka was right; There was no time to linger "Yeah, I kinda know what you mean, come one let's get cleaned up and get to the Crystal Chamber".

Staying true, both Wheeler and Linka showered together; only a couple of kisses were shared in between them, before they got out, dried off and got dressed into fresh clothes.

Wheeler was once again impressed, Linka had some more spare clothes of his in her cabin "Whoa babe, have you been stealing these from my cabin or something?" he had a playful tone to his voice.

When she had tied her still slightly damp hair back; Linka raised her eye brown once more at the red head, before chuckling "Nyet, do not get a head of yourself Yankee, I am not that desperate!" she gave him a light and playful shove.

"Aww, that really sucks..the idea of you stealing my clothes, just to have a little bit of me with ya all the time...that's actually pretty alluring babe" The red head then winked at the blonde.

"You will never change Wheeler...honestly, well we should get to the Crystal Chamber..I still have a really uneasy feeling".

Reaching over, Linka gently took Wheeler's hand into her own, they laced their fingers together before leaving the warmth of the cabin; Only to be greeted rather rudely by a chilly breeze.

Feeling the cold whip his cheeks; Wheeler knew right there and then that something was definitely wrong "Whoa! it's freezing out here, either Gaia is angry about something, or something else is going on!"

The American found himself almost shouting over the whistling winds that were threatening to almost blow him over; From his far right, he could see that many of the palm trees were just barely clinging to the depths of the earth.

"I do not think this is Gaia's doing Wheeler, we must hurry to the Crystal Chamber!" Linka had called back, staying close together they eventually reached their destination.

Once they were inside out of the horrible weather, Linka started to speak "Gaia, what is happening? the weather is awful out there!" raising her green eyes she focused them upon the Spirit of the earth, noticing the solemn expression she was holding.

The other Planeteers were there as well, it looked as if they were discussing something important; well that was until Linka and Wheeler had come in, disrupting their conversation and putting it to a halt.

"Wheeler, Linka..I was just thinking about coming to get the both of you, but Gaia said you needed your rest, I hope the both of you are feeling better now" Gi had said, she gave a smile, but it was obvious that something wasn't right.

"Da, we are just fine Gi...but what is going on, something is terribly wrong with the weather out there! it is no normal storm" The Russian was quick on picking up on things, when something was out of the ordinary.

Walking over to join their friends, both Wheeler and Linka soon felt Gaia resting a hand each upon their shoulders; the look on her face didn't help with how uneasy they were already feeling.

"Yo, seriously Gaia what the hell is going on? it's like the next Ice Age out there or something, its so cold!" Wheeler gave the spirit a questioning look.

Before Gaia could even get the words to form, she was forced to stop when both Wheeler's and Linka's rings started to act strangely.

Noticing it flare up, causing small sparks to fly; Wheeler, shocked held his ring arm out away from himself and the others, his eyes were slightly wide as he watched the darkened flames spark rather violently "What the hell is going on with my ring, its gone crazy!"

"Bozhe Moi, mine is doing the exact same thing!" Linka said, she watched her ring as small gusts of wind started to pour from the center of it, her eyes were a little wide with shock.

"Ours have been acting a little strange as well.." Kwame pointed out "Gaia what is going on?" the Earth bearer found himself questioning the Spirit of the Earth.

With worry etching her features, Gaia let out a sigh and turned her gaze to look out at the black sky, the clouds were swirling around Hope Island "I'm afraid we're in a world of trouble Planeteers, I fear all this is caused by the elements being thrown off balance, which is why things are going so crazy in the weather patterns.."

"Eh, elements being thrown off balance..? Gaia what the heck does that mean?" Wheeler questioned, looking utterly bewildered.

"Please Gaia, tell us what you know..if something is wrong..don't keep it from us.." Ma-Ti pleaded with the spirit.

"Oh I don't plan on hiding anything from any of you, quite the opposite in fact.." Turning her attention to the massive screen, she held out her hand, causing it to come on and start flashing through a number of images; Many were quite disturbing to say the least.

"Storms, floods, earthquakes, tidal waves, lightening storms, tornadoes..even the failure of our recent mission, this isn't all to do with a strike of bad luck Planeteers.."

Turning her troubled eyes back to her ring bearers, a serious expression was present "Zarm, he is the cause of all this destruction..it appears he has stumbled across an ancient prophecy, one that tells of all the elements of our world being thrown out of balance..."

The Planeteers couldn't believe what they were hearing, things sounded very dire "An ancient prophecy..? is that even possible Gaia?" Gi asked, her voice holding some doubt.

With a nod, Gaia replied "As possible as it was with the five of you receiving your rings, and becoming my first Planeteers".

"So what do our rings have to do with any of this?" Wheeler asked, looking for a better answer than the one they had got.

"That's easy Wheeler, each of your rings is connected with the five elements of life; When something goes wrong, or is thrown out of balance, it will affect the powers that your rings contain..they can sense the impending doom that is coming.."

"Whoa.." was all that Wheeler could respond with, he and Linka exchanged glances with each other and also with the other Planeteers.

Linka then asked, almost fearfully "That..does not sound good, but surely there is someway we can stop the destruction from happening, we have beaten Zarm plenty of times, how is this time any different Gaia?" The blonde wasn't sure she was ready to hear the answer to that.

Remaining silent for a moment; Gaia then answered "It won't be that easy I'm afraid Linka, especially with what it is Zarm is after..." Her eyes came to a dead stop on both Linka and Wheeler, she had to tell them, she couldn't keep it from them.

"The world is in danger, as are those that occupy it, but what is at the most threat here, the one that this entire prophecy ties to...Linka, I'm afraid it is growing inside you this very moment".

There was a dead silence for a moment; as what Gaia had just told her registered with her brain, instantly Linka felt numb all over, her face had gone somewhat pale, and she could feel the deep feeling of dread rising up from the pit of her stomach.

Green eyes going wide, slowly the blonde raised a hand towards her mouth in shock, her voice was barely audible "W-what...!?"

Wheeler soon felt the shock hit him as well; this was not what he was expecting to here, he didn't know what to say in response. He barely talk notice of the gasps that fell from the lips of the others.

Feeling Linka move in close to his side, her hands coming to rest against his chest; The Russian's wide eyes were on nothing but him, all the red head could do was stare back; His blue eyes reflecting the shock and rising fear that was becoming visible within them.

Automatically his arms had come up to rest around Linka, barely even noticing he had brought her in closer to him.

"Linka..." his voice was barely a whisper of its own, as the two of them just stood there, staring at one another; almost as if they had been frozen in place.

The feeling of the good news he had received only hours before; it was soon overcome with a deep sense of dread, it filled both him and Linka, and possibly also the others around them.

What had started out as being an unforgettable night between the two of them; Both Wheeler and Linka soon felt the warmth of before come crashing down around them.

It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be.

 **To be continued in the sequel 'Child of Elemental Power'**

 **WELL! that is that for this story my friends! I know I have left it on a cliffhanger, I do apologize for that! But things will be answered in the sequel, and we will get to see the journey that Wheeler and Linka take together, while on their way to becoming parents, their struggles, obstacles and the lingering threat of Zarm as he tries to to find a way to destroy the world as they know it, by using the most precious thing to them.**

 **I would just like to thank everyone who has read and left such lovely comments on my story! I really do appreciate it! Thank you for your patience and I do hope you will be looking forward to the sequel. I am hoping to get started on that as soon as I can; but life is busy and I do have a couple of other fan fictions that I need to focus on, but I will continue this as soon as I am able!**  
 **Thank you so much once again! :) be sure to stay tuned for the next adventure!**


End file.
